Trials of the Heart
by Phoenix710
Summary: Speedy and Polly are getting ready to renew their vows, but Cheese and Jerry have other plans. They kidnap Polly, and begin torturing her by acting out her negative actions against Speedy, hoping to break her. Can Speedy and the others save her? Rated T.
1. A Beautiful Morning

**Trials of the Heart**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****Speedy and Polly are preparing for their upcoming second wedding, and Speedy has plans to make this anniversary one that his beloved Polly will never forget. Speedy books a two-week trip to the Bahamas for himself and Polly, and all of their friends and family are ready to celebrate the joyous occasion, unaware of the evil wind that will soon blow their way. Cheese and Jerry cook up their most evil scheme for revenge. They kidnap Polly after she heads out on a pizza delivery, and they proceed to torture her by re-enacting all her negative actions against Speedy, with the intent of reducing the proud, strong Samurai to a hollow shell of herself. Speedy and the others mobilize to rescue her. Will they reach her in time, or will Cheese finally win?**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, nor do I claim the rights to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination, except for Polly's brother Nyo. His name was coined by my good friend and fellow writer Merigirl.**

**Chapter One: A Beautiful Morning**

A brand new day was dawning in Little Tokyo, and the first rays of sunshine gleamed through the curtains of the bedroom of the city's most famous couple, the Cerviche's. Speedy woke up and stretched, getting his joints and muscles ready for the day ahead. He reached into his dresser drawer and pulled out the locket that he planned to give Polly when they reached their hotel in the Bahamas, where Speedy had booked a two-week vacation for their second honeymoon. He turned around and saw Polly still laying down, sleeping peacefully. A contented smile graced her lovely face, and Speedy heard her softly murmur "Speedy…I love you…", in her sleep. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, and then he whispered into her ear, "I love you too, Polly."

The pretty red-haired female cat stirred, and once she'd finished with her morning stretches, she pulled Speedy up against her, and he started running his fingers up and down her spine, using the other hand to gently caress her fiery red hair. Speedy heard Polly purring…he loved it when she did that. He said, "Polly, my sweet Kitten…I love you so much, and I never want to be apart from you."

Polly snuggled her head against Speedy's shoulder, and she replied, "I love you too, Speedy. You've been my best friend ever since I was only eight years old, Pussycat…and now that we're together as husband and wife, I'll never leave your side. Speaking of which, I need to chat with Sayaka after breakfast, and then I'll make sure my wedding dress still fits."

Speedy replied, "Sure thing, Kitten. I gotta chat with Guido and Good Bird about a few things too…but for right now, let's get Aiko up, and then we'll go make breakfast."

Polly smiled, and then she and Speedy headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Once they were clean and dressed, they headed into their daughter's room and found the young kitten making her bed. She said, "Good morning, mom and dad…my bed's all made up, just like you taught me!"

Speedy scooped his daughter into his arms, and he said, "You're just like your mother, Aiko…smart and beautiful. How's my little tiger doing, hmmm?"

Aiko replied, "Just great, daddy. How's mommy?"

Polly walked up and gently took her daughter into her arms, hugging her softly. She said, "I'm doing just fine, my dear. How does apple-cinnamon waffles and French Toast sound for breakfast?"

Aiko smiled, and she replied, "I love that, Mommy…where's Auntie Sayaka?"

The younger Esther sister walked in just then, her hair still slightly damp from her morning shower. She said, "Good morning, Aiko…how's my sweet little niece today?"

Aiko let her aunt scoop her into her arms, and she snuggled against her chest. She said, "I'm fine, Auntie Sayaka. How are you this morning?"

Sayaka chuckled, and she said, "Wonderful, my dear. You're looking more and more like your mother every day…I can see why my sister's so proud of you. Good morning, Polly, and hello, Speedy. I'm so happy to be a part of this family…and a member of the Pizza Cats. It's my lifelong dream come true, sis…being able to fight alongside you, the Cat who's always been there for me when I needed someone to talk to, or if I just needed a friend. I love you, sis."

Polly hugged her sister gently, and she replied, "I love you too, Sayaka." Speedy hugged both Sayaka and Polly, and then they headed downstairs so that Speedy could get breakfast started.

**Kitchen of the Pizza Cats' Restaurant…**

Guido was sitting down at the table, reading the morning newspaper, while Lucille colored with their now two-year old twins, Yattaro and Pururun. Guido set the paper down on the table when he heard the door open, admitting Francine. She gave her husband Ryuho a quick kiss and hug, before the tall black-haired cat headed for the palace to start his daily shift. Francine said, "Good morning, Guido. How's everything goin' for you and Lucille?"

Guido smiled at his blonde-haired friend, and he replied, "Just great, Fran. She's as sweet and beautiful as ever, and the twins are just dandy. How 'bout you and Ryuho?"

Smiling broadly, Francine replied, "Oh…he's been a wonderful husband. Now I know why Polly's so happy most of the time…I've found that special someone that can make me feel good even on the worst of days, just like Polly has with Speedy…and Lucille with you."

Carla and Lucille walked over and hugged Francine, and then Speedy came down with Polly. Right behind them were Sayaka and Aiko. Polly pulled Lucille into a gentle hug, and then she and Francine repeated the gesture, while Guido and Speedy greeted one another. Good Bird soon joined them, and then they all finished greeting one another. Speedy headed out back, and he was about to start making breakfast, when he realized that he couldn't quite reach the cooking spray. Guido saw his friend's predicament, and so he walked out back. He said, "Here ya go, Speedy. One can of cooking spray."

Speedy said, "Thanks, Guido. Ya know, I really am glad that we were able to make amends. You're a great guy, and I'm proud to have ya not only as a teammate, but also as my friend."

Guido said, "Speedy, I'm the one that should thank you. After all the mean and rotten stuff I used to do to you, you and Polly BOTH were able to forgive me. Speedy, I don't know too many other cats that'd be willing to even TALK to me after all that, let alone give me a chance to start fresh. I'm proud to know ya, Speedy, 'cuz you've been my best friend since the sixth grade, and I want ya to know that I'll always be here for ya."

Speedy hugged Guido in a brotherly manner, and he said, "Thanks, Guido…I'll always be here for you too. Can ya go and let everybody know that I've got breakfast ready?"

Guido nodded, and he headed out to pass the word along. When Speedy came out, he dished up the meal, and everyone sat down to eat. Polly looked over at her sister, and she said, "Sayaka, can we talk in private after breakfast, before Fran opens up for the day?"

Sayaka replied, "Sure thing, sis. In fact, I'm done now, so if ya want, we can go up in my room and chat."

Polly finished the last bite of her toast, and then she washed it down with her orange juice, before turning to face her husband. She said, "I'm gonna go chat with Sayaka for a few minutes, but I'll see ya down here when Fran opens up. I'll be back soon, Pussycat."

Speedy kissed his wife's nose softly, and he replied, "I love ya, Kitten."

Polly blew him a kiss, and then she and her sister headed upstairs. Aiko said, "Daddy, why are mommy and Auntie Sayaka going upstairs alone?"

Speedy replied, "They just wanna have a little chat, that's all. They're sisters, and mommy feels more comfortable talking with Auntie Sayaka about some things than she does with any other girl, even Lucille or Francine…no offense to either one, of course."

Aiko smiled, and she said, "Daddy, can we go outside until mommy and Auntie Sayaka are done talking? I wanna spend a little time with you before the parlor opens."

Speedy smiled at his sweet six-year old daughter, and he replied, "Sure, honey. Come on, let's go play. Fran, I'm takin' Aiko outside for a bit, but I'll be back in by 9:00."

Francine replied, "Alright, Speedy. Have fun…and Aiko…that goes for you too."

Aiko smiled at the pretty blond-haired cat, and she said, "Thanks, Auntie Francine." Hurrying to catch up to her father, Aiko headed outside, and she soon began playing a game of catch with her father, while Sayaka and Polly had a talk upstairs.

**Sayaka's room…**

Polly followed her younger sister into her room, and she looked around for a few minutes. Sayaka had the framed photo of her Samurai Academy graduating class above her bed, along with a picture of her with the rest of the Pizza Cats team. On the nightstand was a photo of the Esther family, along with a picture of Polly holding her back when Sayaka had been just five years old. Polly said, "What I wanted to talk to you about is…can I sleep in here with you tomorrow night?"

Sayaka was alarmed at first, and she said, "Polly, did you and Speedy have a fight?"

Polly laughed, and she replied, "No, sis…we've been getting along just fine. I just wanted to keep the old tradition of our family alive…one of the few that I follow. Our second wedding ceremony is on Saturday, and I just wanted to ask if I could stay in here with ya the night before. It'll only be until after tomorrow night."

Sayaka replied, "Polly, I don't have a problem with you staying with me. I've got plenty of room in here, so we'll be all set."

Polly replied, "Great. I need to check on one thing…hang on." She headed into her room, and Sayaka could hear her sister whistling softly, as she searched through her closet. Finally, Polly pulled out the box with her wedding dress, and she brought it into her sister's room. She laid it down on her sister's bed, and she said, "I just wanna make sure it still fits."

Sayaka said, "I think it will, Polly. You're still the same slim, athletic, and strong cat you were when you first wore it. C'mon, I'll help ya out."

Polly took off her clothes, and Sayaka helped her get into the dress. When she'd finished zipping it up in the back, Sayaka said, "It still looks great on you, Polly…it really brings out your eyes."

The older Esther sister…now Polly Esther Cerviche, looked herself over in the mirror, and she said, "You're right, Sayaka…it fits like a glove. Can ya help me get it off, so I can get my regular clothes back on, and then let's get back downstairs and get set to punch in."

Sayaka said, "Sure, Polly. It's a good thing ya reminded me…I wouldn't want Francine to come up here and drag us downstairs. She's liable to send a search party up after us if we're late."

Polly giggled, and she replied, "Yeah, she'd do that. Fran's a good friend and all, but she sure is a stickler when it comes to the clock."

Together, the two Esther sisters headed downstairs to punch in for their daily shift. They arrived downstairs just as Speedy was coming in with Aiko. The young kitten hugged her father, and then she ran up and embraced her mother and her aunt, before saying, "Mommy, daddy taught me how to throw a fastball today. He says I'm doing really good."

Polly smiled, and she said, "That's great, honey. Mommy and daddy have to go and work now, but we'll play with you later, I promise."

Aiko replied, "Alright, mommy. I love you."

Polly blew her daughter a kiss, and then she joined Speedy as they all headed into the kitchen to don their aprons, and precisely at 9:00am, Francine opened the door, and another day started up for the Pizza Cats.

**Several hours later, 3:00pm…**

It had been a typical afternoon so far. Speedy, Guido, and Good Bird were taking turns delivering pizzas, while Polly and Sayaka did the cooking. Francine manned the register, while Lucille and Carla manned the drive thru. Speedy came back in from delivering an order of three pepperoni and meatball pizzas to the Palace, when he heard a few customers start making some rather cruel remarks about him. They were obviously very drunk, since Speedy could smell the odor of booze on them from where he was standing. One of them looked in his direction, and he said, "Well looky there...it's the famous shrimp Speedy Cerviche. As short and dumb as he is, how can he be a Samurai, much less the husband of anyone other than a bug?"

The second one said, "Yeah...and he's so goofy, I think he belongs in a circus or even a nuthouse, not here delivering pizzas. I mean...how the hell can his teammates put up with him, let alone his wife?"

A third one added, "Well, when ya consider who he's married to, it makes sense...even if THEY don't. Polly Esther...resident hothead extraordinaire, and the biggest bully in the city. Why the hell Speedy doesn't ditch that bi-polar witch is beyond me...after all she's done to him."

The last one said, "No kidding. I hear they're planning for a second wedding...why don't they just skip right to the divorce? Those two are never gonna last...he's a goofy dimwitted shrimp, and she's a bossy, hot-tempered know-it-all. In other words...they'll...oh, crud…"

Following their friend's nervous, pale-faced gaze, the other three turned to see Polly standing there, with a look on her face that promised large amounts of pain to anyone that happened to be on the receiving end of her bad temper. She growled out, "Would you care to repeat what you just said about my Speedy? I'm afraid I didn't quite hear you."

The first idiot said, "Oh...sorry 'bout that, Polly. I said that he's a shrimpy, lame-brained, goofy little idiot that doesn't deserve to be a pizza runner, let alone a SAMURAI. Polly, he's a moron...so how do you put up with him?"

Polly's blue eyes narrowed in rage, and Guido vaulted the counter. Lucille and Carla went to watch the kids, while Sayaka and Good Bird assumed a protective stance around them, swords ready just in case. Francine pulled a large frying pan out, and she got set to whack any goon that got in the way.

Polly shouted, **"YOU LOUSY, NO-GOOD BRAIN-DEAD DRUNK!! I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART WITH MY BARE HANDS!! NOBODY CALLS MY SPEEDY A MORON OR AN IDIOT, OR SAYS THAT HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE A SAMURAI!! HE'S THE SMARTEST CAT I KNOW, AND HE'S ALSO HONEST, LOYAL...NOT TO MENTION THE CAT I LOVE, AND HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!! I HOPE YOU IDIOTS HAVE LIFE INSURANCE...BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL DEAD!!"**

Guido walked up, and he said, "That goes double for me, ya understand? I may have been guilty of some rather...unpleasant behavior towards Speedy in the past, but he's mature enough to allow me a second chance, and we've made our peace with each other. Anybody that messes with Speedy, ya mess with me. Got it?"

Good Bird even entered the fray. He said, "I owe Speedy my life and then some...he was the one that allowed me to see the error of my ways, and because of him, I'm not only alive, but I'm married to my lovely wife Carla, and I've got a life that I can be proud of, not the life of hate and violence I used to lead. You punks better clear out now, and go find a place to sober up…or else!!"

Speedy walked in, and he said, "Ya better listen to what my friends said, and get lost. Otherwise, I'll personally toss ya outta here. Take my Kitten's advice and buzz off, before she kills ya."

The tallest punk walked up to Speedy, and he said, "I don't take orders from little shrimps, or from halibut-breathed redhead blowhards, ya little goof. Now get outta my face, before I…"

Speedy stopped the idiot in mid-sentence by digging the fingers of his right hand into the goon's stomach, and then he lifted him over his head and tossed him out through the open door. Francine said, "I'm glad I left the door open...I hate when they ruin the furniture dealing with these obnoxious idiots."

The second goon pulled out a knife and went after Guido, only to have the blue-armored cat drive the point of his toe right into his crotch. He screamed in agony and doubled over, and then Guido bashed him upside the head with his umbrella, sending him flying out of the parlor and into a mailbox.

Polly unsheathed her razor-sharp claws, and she made metallic confetti out of the third goon's dagger. She pulled out her Kodachi, and she said, "Bad idea, dimwit. Now get outta here, before I rip ya to pieces."

The idiot said, "No chance, Old Halibut Breath. I'm about to do this city a favor and take out that red-haired abomination that you call your daughter."

Polly saw the goon getting set to throw another dagger at Aiko, and she could see the fear in her daughter's eyes, even though Sayaka was right there, protecting her. Polly shouted, **"YOU BASTARD!! NOBODY THREATENS MY DAUGHTER AND LIVES!! I'M GONNA USE YOUR GUTS FOR GARTERS, YA STUPID FREAK!!"**

Before the dumb fool could blink, Polly plowed into him with all her might, and they were soon out in the street, trading punches...or rather, Polly was raining down punches on the idiot. She hammered a right hook off his jaw, drilled a straight left into his nose, and then she threw a hard jab into his stomach, before ripping a street sign up and bashing the punk with it, sending him flying like a baseball. She said, "That oughta teach ya...nobody messes with my daughter or my husband, scumbag!!"

Good Bird kicked the last punk in the face, and he went flying out the door. He said, "Don't ever show your faces around here again, you booze-soaked losers!!"

The last idiot said, "We'll be back, you can count on it!!"

Francine said, "Yeah...well guess what? If ya show up again, I'm gonna personally bash each of ya in the head, and then I'll have my husband drag the lot of ya down to visit Princess Vi."

The stupid fool said, "Oh really...what are you gonna do to me, Blondie...I'm not afraid of you."

Before the fool could react, Francine slammed a heavy pan on his head, and he fell over. Francine said, "THAT'S what I'll do…and **DON'T CALL ME BLONDIE!!" **

Good Bird called Ryuho over, and once he'd heard about the punks' antics from Polly and Francine, he took them away to face Princess Vi's wrath.

When Speedy walked back in, all the other customers began cheering and chanting **"SPEEDY!! SPEEDY!! SPEEDY!!"**, to the point where he blushed almost as red as his wife's hair. Guido said, "Alright, folks. I think my buddy's feelin' a little bit embarrassed, but thanks again for being here to support him."

A young squirrel said, "He's the hero of this city...without him, we'd all be dead. Speedy Cerviche, I wish you all the luck in the world."

Speedy said, "Aww...thanks. I can't take all the credit, though. I've got all my friends to thank too. My best pal Guido, my lovely wife Polly, and my buddy Good Bird, along with my sister-in-law, Sayaka. There's also my great support crew here. My lifelong friend Lucille, and our manager, Francine. Ya see...I may be a Samurai, but without my friends and family, I wouldn't be able to do all this. We're all in this together."

Polly walked up, and she said, "I want you to know this, Speedy...whatever happens, you'll always be my one and only. I'll forever be at your side, and we'll go down the path of life together."

Speedy said, "Polly, thank you so much. It makes me feel so good to know that I'll always have you around to lift me up whenever my spirits go down. I love you so much, my sweet Kitten...and I always will."

Polly took hold of Speedy, and she said, "I love you too, Speedy...with all my heart. Whenever you need me, I'll always be here for you...I promise you this from the bottom of my heart."

Speedy and Polly kissed deeply, and they stayed that way until they heard Francine giggle. They broke apart, and Francine said, "I know you're married, but we've still got a business to run."

Polly blushed furiously, and Speedy replied, "Sorry, Fran...whenever I'm around my Kitten, I can't help myself. She's so sweet and lovely, I always want her at my side."

The blue-eyed female Samurai replied, "Same here, Pussycat...we can continue where we left off after work. Love ya, Speedy."

Smiling, the white-armored cat blew his lovely wife a kiss, and he said, "I love you too, my sweet Pollyanna."

With all the ruckus over, Speedy and everyone else headed back inside, and for the next five hours, they cooked and delivered pizzas, cleaned up when necessary, and when the time came to close up for the night, Speedy and Polly both breathed a sigh of relief. Polly said, "Speedy, since our second wedding ceremony is coming up on Saturday, along with our anniversary, I'm gonna spend tonight and tomorrow night in my sister's room, but I'll be with you every night after that, for the rest of eternity. I mean…it's tradition that the bride-to-be spends the night before the wedding in a separate bed from her husband. I hope ya don't mind."

Speedy replied, "No, Polly…I don't mind at all. I mean…it's tradition. I went through the night before our first wedding without you, and I can get through another night. After all…I know you'll always be with me, and I'll never leave you. Polly, I love you with all my heart."

Polly kissed her husband, and she replied, "I love you too, Speedy. Why don't we have dinner, and then we can read Aiko a bedtime story. After that, we can enjoy some time to ourselves, before I go spend the night with my sister."

Speedy replied, "Sounds great, Kitten. I'll cook, you and Aiko wait here." Polly kissed her husband on the nose, and then he dashed off into the kitchen, while Polly and Aiko colored a picture together. Before long, Polly smelled her favorite dinner, beef stir-fry. Speedy brought out a couple plates full of the warm, fresh-cooked stuff, and he said, "Dinner is served, my beautiful Kitten."

Polly kissed Speedy after he set the plates down, and then the two of them dug in, along with their daughter. For dessert, Speedy brought out three bowls of freshly-made vanilla ice cream, and then they all headed upstairs after brushing their teeth.

**Speedy and Polly's room…**

While Speedy and Polly went to take a quick shower together Sayaka started playing _Go Fish_ with her niece. Speedy and Polly walked in after finishing their shower, and Polly said, "Thanks for watching her for us, Sayaka. I'm gonna get ready to head to bed now. Thanks again for letting me stay with you for tonight

Smiling at her older sister, Sayaka replied, "Hey, no problem, Polly. You always let me stay with you when I was a kitten if the power went out, or when the thunderstorms would get really bad…so letting you spend a night with me is the least I can do. Good night, Speedy. Sweet dreams, Aiko."

The sweet young kitten hugged her aunt, and Speedy said, "Goodnight, Sayaka. See ya tomorrow."

After Sayaka left, Aiko pulled her favorite book off of her shelf, and she got herself comfortable on her mother's lap. Polly opened the book, and she began reading. The book was the same one that Polly's own mother had read to her many nights when she was a kitten, and now, it was Aiko's favorite.

When Polly finished reading, she kissed her daughter on the nose, and then Aiko ran in to brush her teeth. Speedy turned his daughter's Garfield nightlight on, while Polly tucked her into bed. She said, "Sweet dreams, my dear Aiko. I'll see you tomorrow."

Aiko replied, "Good night, mommy." Speedy walked over and hugged his daughter, and he felt her little arms wrap around his neck. She said, "Goodnight, Daddy. I love you."

Speedy said, "I love you too, Aiko. Goodnight, and pleasant dreams." Aiko was asleep minutes later, and Speedy walked with Polly out into their room. He said, "Goodnight, Kitten. I'll see ya tomorrow."

Polly threw her arms around Speedy, and she said, "Goodnight, my dear. Sweet dreams, and remember…it'll only be for a couple nights. I'll always love you, with all my heart and soul."

Speedy pressed his lips to hers, and he said, "I love you too, Polly. Sleep tight, and I'll be thinking of you."

Polly kissed him once more, long and deep, before heading into her sister's room. She got herself comfortable on the spare bed, and she said, "Goodnight, Sayaka. See you tomorrow."

Sayaka replied, "Sweet dreams, Polly. I'll be here if you need me."

Moments later, the two Esther sisters, along with everyone else, were fast asleep, totally unaware that they would soon have to face their most hated enemy again, and this time, his scheme would target them VERY close to the center of all their hearts.

**Next Chapter: A new morning begins, and the Cats start calling all of their friends about Speedy and Polly's upcoming second wedding. Princess Vi and her mother begin supervising the preparations at the Palace, while Lucille and Guido take care of arranging the catering. The day seems to be shaping up to be an ideal one, until Cheese once again escapes from Prisoners' Island with his most diabolical scheme yet. A squad of Ninja Crows is sent out, while Jerry disguises his voice and calls for a Pizza. Polly goes out to deliver it, and the crows ambush her. She fights most of them off, but the last one hits her with a knockout dart. When she goes down, they fly her back to their hideout, while one unlucky crow gets the dangerous job of breaking the news to the others. After Speedy beats up the crow, he and the others mobilize to save Polly. Meanwhile, Cheese and Jerry are setting up for their plan to break Polly's spirit. Be here next time for Chapter Two: The Abduction Of Polly **


	2. The Abduction Of Polly

**Trials of the Heart**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** With only a single day remaining until Speedy and Polly's second wedding, the entire city kicks into high gear with the preparations. Princess Vi is pulling out all the stops and sparing no expense, and as for Speedy, he is planning an itinerary for their honeymoon that will go straight to Polly's heart. All seems to be going perfectly, until Cheese and Jerry once again escape from Prisoners' Island. Jerry makes a call for a Pizza Delivery, and Polly heads out to deliver it, unaware that it's a trap. When she gets to the address, a mob of Ninja Crows swarm her. She takes out most of them, until another one shoots her with a knockout dart. Another Crow flies to the Parlor to deliver the message, and Speedy blasts him across town in pure rage, before suiting up and heading out with the others to rescue the love of his life.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the Samurai Pizza Cats, nor do I own any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination. Polly's brother Nyo was given his name by my friend Merigirl.**

**Speedy's song to Polly: 'Change The World'-V6**

**Polly's song to Speedy: 'Fields Of Hope'-Rie Tanaka**

**Chapter Two: The Abduction Of Polly**

Polly and Sayaka woke up from their peaceful slumber, ready to greet the new day. Sayaka said, "Good morning, sis. How are you today?"

Pulling her younger sister into a warm, loving hug, Polly replied, "I'm just fine, Sayaka. How about you?"

Sayaka replied, "Wonderful…and I'm sure you'll feel the same way after tomorrow night, since you and Speedy will be having your second wedding ceremony, and then it's off to the Bahamas for two weeks of fun, sun, and spending time renewing the fires of love for the very lucky cat that loves you more than anything."

Polly smiled, and she said, "Oh sis…I do love him, with all my heart. He's such a wonderful cat…even after all the times I used to yell at him, call him names, hit him, or throw things at him when I got angry at him for goofing around, he still not only forgave me…he gave me his heart. I love him so much, and I'll never let him go."

Sayaka said, "I know, Polly…I grew up around you two, and even back in the days when I was just a kitten, I could tell that you and Speedy were meant for each other. Let's go get ourselves washed and dressed, and then we'll head down to join the others for breakfast."

Polly hugged her sister again, before walking into the shower. Sayaka waited while her sister washed and rinsed, and then Polly came out, fully dressed and running a towel through her hair. She said, "It's all yours, sis."

Sayaka smiled, and then she walked in and fired up the shower. When she was finished cleaning herself, she toweled herself dry, and then she donned her clothes. Finally, she joined her older sister, and the two of them made their way downstairs to join their friends for breakfast.

**Kitchen of the Pizza Cats' Restaurant…**

Speedy was busy making omelets and frying up bacon, while Francine read the morning paper. Guido and Lucille were watching the news, while their twins played _Operation! _with Aiko and Kazuma. Good Bird was getting the tables set and ready for the day's business, while Carla cleaned the windows. Guido excused himself from where he was sitting, and he walked over to join Speedy. He said, "You okay, buddy? You're kinda down today."

Speedy replied, "I'm fine, Guido…it's just that…I'm not used to not havin' Polly laying next to me at night. The bed just feels so…empty without her."

Guido replied, "Don't sweat it, pal. She still loves ya, and tonight's the last night you'll ever have to sleep alone, 'cuz tomorrow night, she'll be back in your arms, and you'll be off to the Bahamas after your second wedding. Speedy, you're a great friend, and a cat that's as kind and honest as you are…you truly do deserve a wonderful girl like Polly. She's a real treasure, Speedy, and I wish ya both all the best. You two are my closest friends, and if anything happened to either of ya…I don't know what I'd do."

Speedy hugged Guido, and he said, "Thanks, Guido. Can ya carry the breakfast trays out to the kitchen for me? I wanna talk to Polly and Sayaka when they come down."

Guido replied, "Sure, buddy. Here…wow, those omelets smell great!!" Guido headed out to the kitchen, and Speedy waited patiently for his wife and sister-in-law to come down and join them.

A few minutes passed, and then Speedy saw his lovely kitten come down the stairs, right beside her sister. He said, "Morning, Kitten. How'd you sleep last night?"

Polly replied, "I slept fine, Speedy…even though it was strange not having you in my arms. I was thinking about you all night though."

Speedy smiled, and he said, "I was thinking of you too, Polly…you're always on my mind and in my heart, and you always will be, because I love you with all my heart. I'd like to sing this song for you, called 'Change The World', by V6...a song that goes perfectly with my feelings for you, Polly."

The lovely red-haired cat smiled, and she kissed Speedy's lips gently. Once they pulled apart, Speedy began to sing, sending his unending love for his wife out through the song.

'_I want to change the world,_

_Keep on holding on your desire,_

_You will get a shining love,_

_That you can reach alone_

_If you go on to get your goal,_

_It's wonderland._

_I felt so worried when I spent all the time_

_thinking of the future of us_

_'Cause I know, there's nothing_

_That I really want to know._

_And then I met you, so I could feel,_

_What you should know:_

_I've finally found your love,_

_And now I'm really feeling all right,_

_'Cause the nightmare has gone,_

_This is the way to love you._

_I want to change the world,_

_Walk again never miss the way,_

_Don't be afraid I'm with you,_

_And we can fly away,_

_If you can stay with me forever,_

_Change my mind,_

_Won't get lost if your passion's true,_

_I'm gonna fly with you again,_

_So you can spread your wings,_

_And you will fly with me away,_

_It's wonderland. _

_We gotta swim against the tide and the flow_

_Till the day when we'll get your goal_

_You will see that your desire_

_Will be granted again_

_This is the feeling you'll understand_

_The troubled life..._

_It won't be too bad to face_

_And any problem you will see_

_Will not to be too hard_

_If I can walk beside you_

_I want to change the world_

_Walk again, fight against the wind_

_Don't be afraid to be true_

_'Cause now you have to bring_

_The power of your smile on your face_

_Change my mind_

_Keep on holding on your desire_

_You will get a shining love_

_That you can reach alone_

_If you go on to get your goal_

_It's wonderland._

_I want to change the world,_

_Walk again never miss the way,_

_Don't be afraid I'm with you,_

_And we can fly away,_

_If you can stay with me forever,_

_Change my mind,_

_Won't get lost if your passion's true,_

_I'm gonna fly with you again,_

_So you can spread your wings,_

_And you will fly with me away,_

_It's wonderland.'_

Polly hugged Speedy with every ounce of passion that she had, and she said, "Speedy, whenever I hear you sing for me, it reminds me all over again of why I love you like I do…you're honest, sweet, loyal…and you're able to see the real me under my hot temper. I'll never leave you, Pussycat…and to prove it, here's one of my favorite songs, 'Fields Of Hope', by Rie Tanaka."

As she pulled away from Speedy, Polly saw the loving gleam in his eyes, and she smiled at him, before starting up her song.

'_Beneath a veil so cold and deep,_

_I watched you as you deeply sleep_

_The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields,_

_a little light shined_

_I watched as you dreamed_

_You laughed like a child_

_So dear, and yet so far -_

_That is the promise of our future_

_That one day, on a green morning,_

_One day, we will make it there_

_Because in this wintered sky_

_We still believe_

_Fields of Hope_

_On the day we were born, we were embraced_

_And now we search for those gentle hands again_

_The melody of prayer; one vanishes,_

_And all begins again; a powerful, painful continuation_

_One day, to that green morning,_

_We'll cross through all these nights_

_Because that is the place each one of us searches for_

_Now, within my own heart,_

_I want to keep you warm_

_So dear, and yet so far -_

_In the name of peace_

_Fields of Hope_

_So dear, and yet so far -_

_The fields of promise_

_Fields of Hope_

_Fields of Hope…' _

Speedy pulled Polly into a deep and loving kiss, and everyone else clapped. Aiko said, "Mommy, you've got such a pretty voice, and I'm glad to have you and daddy as my parents…I've got the best family ever, and I hope you never break apart."

Speedy and Polly both smiled, and then Polly gently scooped her daughter into her arms. She said, "Don't you worry, my sweet Aiko…I love your daddy with all my heart, and there's nothing in this world that can ever make me stop loving him. Your daddy and I will always be together."

Speedy gently wrapped an arm around Polly's waist and kissed her on the cheek, and then he gently ruffled Aiko's soft hair. He looked down at the adorable little kitten in his wife's arms…the result of his never-ending love for the gorgeous red-haired female Samurai that was holding her. He said, "Aiko, I love your mom just like I do you…and I'll never stop loving her. We've been friends ever since we were kittens, and nothing will ever separate the two of us."

Aiko kissed both of her parents on their cheeks, and then the three of them joined the others for breakfast.

Good Bird swallowed a bite of his omelet, and then he said, "What are ya planning to do on your lunch break today, Speedy…anything special?"

After washing down a mouthful of bacon, Speedy replied, "Well, I'm gonna make sure that my suit still fits…the one Polly got for me when her and I went to deliver those documents to Al Dente. It was a special gift from her, so that's what I'm gonna wear when we renew our vows. After that, I'm gonna call up my Aunt and Uncle, so I can tell them what time to come for the ceremony."

Polly was touched beyond words…Speedy still loved that suit she'd gotten for him, so much so…that he wanted to renew their vows in it. At the time, she'd never considered that she would one day be married to him, but now, she never wanted to be without him in her life…he had become the very core of her heart and soul, and losing him would kill her inside.

Guido said, "Before we open up, I'm gonna call my brother and see if he can't wrangle up some of his culinary delights. Lucille, how 'bout you call up Wally and arrange for some sushi platters?"

The pretty young ram replied, "Of course, Guido…I was planning on doing that anyway. Guido…I just know that Speedy and Polly are going to have a wonderful second wedding, and I'm so happy to have the privilege of being her Matron-Of-Honor."

Guido replied, "It's only natural that she'd pick you for that role, my love. She's known you ever since she and Speedy met, and you've always been her best friend. She's chosen Carla, Sayaka, and Francine as her bridesmaids…and I've got the honor of being Speedy's Best Man."

Lucille looked down at the floor, and she said, "Guido…I haven't exactly always been the best friend that I could have been…I used to flirt with Speedy so much, and I'd ignore the signs of how much it used to hurt Polly and make her angry…" she sniffled a bit, and Guido put his arms around her shoulders. He said, "Now now, Lucille…she's forgiven you for all that. Polly's mature and kind, and she's smart enough to know that both you and Speedy were still young and unsure of your true feelings. Heck…I'm the one that should be surprised here. I used to put Speedy through hell…I'd play rotten pranks on him, I tripped him a few times, called him some rather…unflattering names, I even took a few things of his here and there. I never really knew how bad I made him feel, until the one day I went too far, and Polly almost put me through the wall for it. Francine nearly ripped my ear off as she dragged me outside, and my ears were ringing for most of the night afterwards, both from her yelling at me, and from me crying over how badly I treated the cat that…if it weren't for him, you and I wouldn't be here, Lucille. I don't know how he was able to forgive me, let alone Polly. I owe them both the world and then some."

Lucille said, "Guido, the point here is…you've matured just as I have, and both Speedy and Polly were able to give you a second chance. Friends like them are truly friends to be treasured, Guido…just like I treasure being together with you. I love you, Guido Anchovy."

Guido leaned down and kissed his pretty brown-eyed wife, and he replied, "I love you too, Lucille…with all my heart."

When the two of them broke their kiss, Guido pulled out his cell phone and dialed his brother's number. He said, "Hey bro…how's everything?"

On the other end, Cosmo replied, _'Myoshi and I are doin' just great, little bro. How's it going for you and Lucille…are ya still with her?'_

Guido laughed, and he replied, "Of course I am…who else would I be with? Lucille's the only girl I'll ever love from now on, but enough about my life. The reason I called…I'd like to ask a favor of ya. Could ya possibly whip up some sandwich platters and a cake…just a simple three-tiered cake. Yellow cake, with white-chocolate frosting. Speedy and Polly are renewing their vows tomorrow for their anniversary, and the ceremony's gonna be held in the morning. 11:30am at the Palace. The reception's gonna be at the home of Polly's parents at 1:00pm and then at 3:00pm sharp, the two of them are headed off to The Bahamas for a two-week vacation of renewing their love. So, can ya help me out, Cosmo?"

Smiling, Cosmo replied, _'Of course I can, bro. We'll have the stuff ready for the big day, and ya can let Princess Vi know that we'll be there.'_

Guido said, "Thanks, bro…I owe ya one." He hung up, and then Lucille called her brother. She said, "Good morning, Wally. I just wanted to let you know the most wonderful news…Speedy and Polly are renewing their vows for their anniversary tomorrow, and the ceremony's at the palace, at 11:30am. The reception's at the Esther household at one, and then they'll be leaving for a two-week second honeymoon cruise in the Bahamas. Could you make some of your sushi for the big day, and I'll be making tea."

Wally replied, _'Of course I can, my dear sister. I've gotta run so I can pick up the ingredients, but I'll talk to you later. Tell Guido I said hello!!'_

Lucille hung up, and then she and Guido went out to the main floor of the Pizza Parlor to punch in for the day, along with the others. For the next few hours, they cooked, cleaned, delivered food, and bused tables, until at long last, noontime rolled around, bringing the blessed one-hour lunch-break.

Speedy sat down next to Polly, and he said, "Good gods…I hope this hour goes by slowly…my feet are KILLING me!!"

Polly leaned over and hugged her husband, and she said, "I'm gonna go out in a few minutes, after I'm done eating. I got an idea last night after talking with Sayaka, for a way to make our anniversary even more…passionate."

Speedy smiled when he saw the gleam in his wife's blue eyes, and he said, "Polly Esther Cerviche, you are such a frisky kitten. I love you, my blue-eyed angel. You light up my life, and without you, I'd never be the same. Polly, don't ever leave me."

Polly kissed Speedy, and she replied, "I could never leave you, Pussycat…because I love you with all my heart and soul. I'd die if we ever lost our love, but I know that won't ever happen. We were destined to be together, Speedy…and nothing will ever change that. I'm gonna head out now, but I'll see you when I get back."

Speedy walked Polly to the door, holding her hand the entire time. He said, "I'll be here waiting for you, Kitten."

Polly kissed his nose gently, before heading out on her little trip. Speedy smiled, as he thought of how wonderful it would be to sleep with her in his arms again. Francine gently tapped him on the shoulder, bringing him out of his daydream. She smiled, and said, "You really are in love, Speedy…she's only been gone a minute, and already you're staring off into space…don't worry, I know how you feel though. I can't wait for the nights to roll around either, knowing that Ryuho will be here to walk me home every night at 8:00, when his shift is done."

Speedy smiled at his blonde-haired friend, and then he went to join Guido and the others so he could finish his lunch.

**Palace of Little Tokyo…**

Princess Vi and Empress Frieda were in the middle of a discussion with Al Dente, in regards to the preparations for the second wedding ceremony of Speedy and Polly. Al was taking it all down on paper, while Captain Kiryu stood guard at the door.

Princess Vi said, "Let's see…we've got the decorations covered, security detail is confirmed…Minister Kaito is readying the Chapel…what are we missing, Al?"

Taking his cue, Al replied, "The guest list, Princess. Francine faxed it to me last night. I'll read it…Polly's mother and father, her grandmother and cousins, Speedy's aunt and uncle, Lucille's brother Wally, General Catton, BatCat, Meowzma and his wife Minako, Spritz, Sylvia and her family, and the cats from Yokohama…Kazuki, Kiyone, Setsuna, Miyaka, Michiru, and Yazuma. That's it, Princess."

Smiling, Vi replied, "Good. Now that everything's in order, I want you to confer with their families and see if there's anything we need to do in order to make them more comfortable while they're sharing our home with us, to witness the renewal of the vows of Speedy and Polly Esther Cerviche. I also want you to keep an eye out for ANY activity from Prisoners' Island…if so much as a TEMPER TANTRUM goes undocumented, whoever misses it…**THEY'RE GOING TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!! **Am I clear?"

Al replied, "Yes, Your Highness. I'll get right on it."

Princess Vi replied, "Good. That's all for now, Al. You're dismissed."

Al and Ryuho walked outside, and Al said, "Ryuho, I want round-the-clock surveillance on Cheese…if he leaves that island, the first chance you get, blast him back there with whatever you need to. Fighters, anti-aircraft guns, the navy, I don't care. He is NOT to set ONE foot in this city."

Ryuho replied, "Yes, sir…you can count on me." Al nodded, and Ryuho took off. Both of them went back to their duties, unaware that Cheese would soon be back for more trouble.

**Prisoners' Island…**

As he sat under a tree, The Big Cheese was absolutely fuming. Once again, the Pizza Cats had ruined his plans for conquest of Little Tokyo, and to make matters worse, Princess Vi had placed a death threat on his AND Jerry's heads if they should ever return. However, he wasn't going to let those annoying felines, or a certain bratty bunny stop him. He screamed, **"JERRY!! GET OVER HERE!!"**

Jerry Atrick appeared in a cloud of smoke, scaring the living daylights out of Cheese. He said, "You wanted to talk to me, Seymour?"

Cheese replied, "Yes, Jerry…you better have a plan to get out of here, and a VERY good idea for revenge on those blasted Pizza Cats, because **I'M GETTING VERY TIRED OF LOSING ALL THE TIME!!"**

Jerry muttered, "If you're so sick of losing, then maybe you should find a line of work suitable for dimwits with less IQ than Bill Clinton, you moron…oops…"

Cheese screamed, **"JERRY…YOU'RE ABOUT FIVE SECONDS FROM BEING A VERY DEAD BIRD…AAARRRGGGHHH!!"**

Jerry got as far as turning around, when Cheese exploded, blasting him clear into a tree. He said, "One of these days…I'm going to figure out how to stop running my big mouth…if he doesn't kill me first…ugh…"

A few minutes later, a few Ninja Crows came running up. The first one said, "Hey Mr. Atrick, the parts you ordered for the new robot are here…the one you were gonna surprise Seymour with."

Jerry picked himself up and dusted off the soot, and he replied, "Good…that's the first reason I've had to smile all day. What do you other two want?"

The second crow replied, "The food shipment's here, along with the newspaper. Look at the headline!!"

Jerry took the newspaper, and he said, "Well…I see that the shrimp that leads the Pizza Cats is renewing his vows with that walking red-haired Mt. Vesuvius…and that gives me an idea!! You three go and help with the robot…I'm going to have a chat with the boss."

The crows flew off, and Jerry walked over to Cheese. He said, "Cheesy, I just got a great bit of news…the parts for the new robot I ordered are here, thanks to our friends in the hidden black market. I've also got a plan for revenge on those furballs. Speedy and Polly are renewing their vows tomorrow…so why don't we fly back home, and then I'll send out a phony Pizza order, and I'll ask for Polly. When she comes, I'll have Ninja Crows ready to take her down, using this knockout drug that I also ordered from our black-market suppliers. When we get her into our clutches, we wait until she wakes up, and then we use this video camera to film the Ninja Crows as they dress up as her and her friends…to do a live-action re-enactment of all the hell she put her husband through. By the time we're done with her, she'll never be able to look at Speedy again, and she'll be begging him to divorce her because she'll feel like she doesn't deserve his love…it's the perfect plan!!"

Cheese replied, "Oh I love it, Jerry…finally, revenge is ours at last…HAHAHA!! What's our new robot like, Jerry?"

Leading Cheese over to a clearing, Jerry said, "Here it is, Seymour…our most powerful robot yet."

The huge robot was covered in sections of red, white, and blue armor. Ninja Crows swarmed all over it, checking every system from top to bottom, polishing, and adding final touches of paint.

Cheese said, "It's perfect, Jerry…PERFECT!!"

Jerry replied, "Of course it is…it's designed to be the ULTIMATE super robot. Here's the blueprints, so you can read the stats."

Cheese opened the document, and he eagerly read over the hulking machine's capabilities.

_**Accommodation:**__ pilot and co-pilot only, in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso_

_**Height: **__69.14 feet_

_**Weight:**__ 87.2 tons_

_**Armor materials:**__ diamond-fiber alloy _

_**Powerplant:** U__ltracompact fusion reactor, output rated at 7860 kW_

_**Propulsion:**__ rocket thrusters: 4 x 31200 kg; vernier thrusters/apogee motors: 36__**Performance:**__ maximum thruster acceleration 1.43 G_

_**Equipment and design features:**__ sensors, range 16200 meters; bio-sensor system, I-Field energy shield generator._

_**Fixed armaments:**__ double beam rifle, power rated at 21.2 MW total (2 x 10.6 MW), mounted on right forearm; 2 x hyper beam saber, power rated at 1.1 MW, stored in recharge racks in backpack, hand-carried in use, both hyper beam sabers double as double beam cannon, fire-linked, power rated at 40 MW (2 x 20 MW) total, mounted in backpack; high mega cannon, power rated at 50 MW, mounted in head crest, 2 x 60mm double Vulcan gun, fire-linked, 400 rounds of ammunition per gun, mounted in head; 2 x 18-tube missile launcher, 2 round magazine per tube, mounted on backpack_

_**Additional external armor fixed armaments:**__ 2 x 6-tube spray missile launcher, mounted on shoulders; hyper mega cannon, mounted on torso; 3-tube missile pod, mounted on left forearm; 2 x 8-tube missile pod, mounted on torso; 2 x 2-tube large missile pod, mounted on torso._

Cheese said, "It's perfect, Jerry…I love it!! So tell me…when do we launch?"

Jerry replied, "Right now, Cheesy. The robot's all ready to go whenever you are."

With an evil smile, Cheese said, "In that case, get us outta here, Jerry. I'm going to enjoy watching little Polly squirm as we break her down and make a hollow shell out of her…HAHAHA!!"

Cheese and Jerry boarded the huge robot and sealed up the cockpit, and the Ninja Crows all climbed on board. With a huge roar of it's massive engines, the giant robot soared into the air. A trio of guards fired anti-aircraft rockets at the robot, only to watch helplessly as the missiles harmlessly detonated against the robot's armor. Cheese said, "Jerry, let's try out the guns…MAKE 'EM DANCE!!"

Jerry replied, "You got it, Cheesy!!" Jerry pressed a couple buttons, and then he centered the targeting sights on the ground at the guards' feet. Seconds later, he fired, and the guards ran for their lives to dodge the lethal 60mm bullets. Satisfied, Cheese said, "Enough fun and games for now, Jerry…we've got a pretty kitty to torture, and an anniversary to ruin. Let's go."

Jerry replied, "You got it, Seymour!! Little Tokyo…HERE WE COME!!"

The villains flew off in their robot, determined to make this the last day that Polly would ever be able to look Speedy in the eye with love.

**Back in Little Tokyo…**

Polly eagerly searched the racks of sexy lingerie at Heavenly Clouds, the romance store in the mall. She had gone there on her lunch break, looking for just the right romantic negligee to buy for her second honeymoon. She was determined to find just the right one, one she knew Speedy would love seeing her in. She wanted their second honeymoon to be perfect, and was determined to give Speedy nothing but the best! She pulled out a bright red teddy and held it up to her. It was low-cut, transparent in a lot of places, and left little to the imagination-Polly could see that right off! She hung it back up. No, that was definitely NOT her!

After browsing through a few more racks, she pulled out another one, this one being a bright white lacy number. It was woven out of silk and felt good to the touch.

"That one's really cute," a salesgirl said, coming up behind Polly. "Wanna try it on?"

"Well…uh…", Polly said, blushing a bit that she was caught.

"I have the same kind," the salesgirl added. "I wore it to surprise my husband on his birthday...and well..." she giggled. "Let's just say we had a very good time!"

"Where are the dressing rooms?", Polly asked quickly. The sales lady replied, "Out back and to the left."

Polly strode into the back of the store and entered one of the booths. Quickly sliding her clothes off, she put the cute little negligee on and stared happily at her reflection. It was perfect! It cut close to her body with lace on the edges and top. Bight white ribbons trailed from one side, across her stomach, and tied at the other side. It was made of silk and felt great. What she loved most however, was how the white brought out her bright blue eyes and the brightness of her hair...and her smile shone with love and anticipation.

"Oh, Speedy," she whispered to her reflection. "I love you." He was going to just love this! She put on her clothes and emerged from the dressing room. "I'll take it!", she said to the salesgirl. On the way to the cashier, she stopped and put her favorite strawberry scented bubble bath and the perfume she knew Speedy loved into her cart.

This second honeymoon was gonna be the best ever! As soon as she reached the Pizza Parlor, she snuck upstairs and packed her new purchases in her suitcase. After she was done, she headed back downstairs and hugged Speedy.

Speedy said, "Hey there, my sweet kitten. Where'd ya go?"

Polly replied, "I just bought myself a little something to add a little more… 'passion'…to our second honeymoon. Trust me, Pussycat…you'll love it."

Speedy replied, "How could I not, Kitten. I've been with you for seven wonderful years, and every day that we're together reminds me of how lucky I am to have you at my side. I never want anyone but you, Polly…and I'll always love you."

Polly pressed her lips to Speedy's, and she replied, "I love you too, Pussycat. We'll always be together, now and until the end of eternity."

Speedy looked down into Polly's shimmering blue eyes, and she looked into his emerald green ones, before they both kissed again. Polly felt Speedy cup her cheek in one hand, while running the other one up and down her spine. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders, and the other one around his waist. Neither one of them wanted to let go of the other, until the phone rang. Francine picked up, and she said, "Pizza Cats…what's that? Twenty-four large Pepperoni and Meatball Pizzas, with zesty four-cheese blend? Sure, we'll deliver to that address. What, you want Polly to bring it over…that's a bit odd, but we don't turn down a paying customer. She'll be over in about twenty minutes, sir."

Polly was about to kiss Speedy again, when Francine said, "Sorry to break it up, but we've got a big order. Here's the delivery slip with the address, Polly. Head out once Guido and Good Bird have the pizza's ready."

Speedy looked rather forlorn, until Polly said, "Don't worry, Pussycat. I'll just head over there, deliver the food, and then I'll be right back in time for dinner."

Speedy hugged his wife, and then Good Bird came out with the travel pack in his hands. Polly strapped it to her back, and then she climbed into her oven. Francine launched her off, unaware that she'd just sent her friend into harm's way.

**Cheese's hideout…**

Jerry said, "I've set the bait, Cheesy…and she's on her way. The Ninja Crows are already waiting for her, and soon, we can begin our little show!!"

Cheese replied, "Well done, Jerry…I can't wait to watch her squirm, and by the time her lover-boy gets to her, she'll be so broken, she won't even want to look at him anymore…HAHAHA!!"

Jerry muttered, "As ugly as you are, I don't know how your own reflection doesn't get a heart attack as often as you look in the mirror…oops!!"

Cheese replied, "I'm in such a good mood, I'm going to forget what you just said. Now then, Jerry…make sure our…guest's accommodations are ready for her!!"

Jerry replied, "You got it, Seymour!!" The evil crow headed into the back of the hideout to supervise his Ninja Crows as they worked on Polly's holding cell, while some other crows worked on writing the script for the play.

**Fifteen minutes later…**

Polly arrived at the address on the order slip that was attached to the top of her insulated delivery pack, and she knocked on the door. Her customer opened up, and Polly said, "I've got your twenty-four pepperoni and meatball pizzas that you ordered, sir. That'll be eighty-two yen, please."

The customer replied, "Sure...just leave the food there, while I go get my wallet." Polly set the food pack down, and the door closed again. While she waited, she thought about how wonderful it would be to have her second honeymoon with Speedy...all the fun they'd be able to have with their two weeks down in the Bahamas. There was also the lovely thought of her second wedding ceremony, and Princess Vi had agreed to allow her and Speedy to have the wedding THEIR way, on account of their being the heroes of the city. She said to herself _'I can't help loving my sweet Pussycat...he may be a little goofy at times, but I don't care about that...nor do I care that he's not the tallest, richest, or strongest cat in the world. He's perfect in my eyes...my family loves him like a second son...and I'll never love anyone other than him. Just wait, my love...one more day, and I'll show you just how much I love you all over again.'_

Polly was startled out of her thoughts by some clattering on the roof above her, and when she looked up, she spotted a pack of twenty-three Ninja Crows. She said, "What the...**WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING HERE?! SO HELP ME, IF YOU EVEN DARE TRY AND RUIN MY PLANS WITH SPEEDY, I'LL TURN YOU ALL INTO FEATHERDUSTERS!!"**

The lead crow replied, "Haha...very funny. There's twenty-three of us, and ONE of you...so I think the odds are in OUR favor, little Polly. Now then...so we don't end up hurting you, why don't ya just make it nice and simple, and come with us. Otherwise...we'll have to get rough with ya."

Polly unsheathed her claws and assumed a fighting stance, and then she replied, "Come down and get me, you dumb feathered stooges. I'll send the lot of ya back to Prisoners' Island via air mail!!"

The crows jumped down and rushed Polly en-masse, and she launched herself into the air. One crow looked up, trying to find her, and he felt a slight breeze, followed by a sledgehammer-like impact on the back of his skull, as Polly drilled him full on. Six more rushed at her with their swords drawn, and she booted the first one right into the side of the building...and through the wall. The next two got their swords shredded by her claws, and their faces soon followed. She smashed the next two crows' heads together, and the next one got her foot in between his legs, as she executed a praying-mantis kick. Polly was about to ring her bell for backup, when another crow jumped onto her back and tried to choke her. She got her arm under his, and drove her other elbow into the crow's gut. As her attacker let go, she whirled on him with astonishing speed, and she then proceeded to hurl him right into a dumpster. He tried to crawl out, but she slammed the lid onto his head. Another crow tried to kick her, but she ducked and caught his ankle, and began swinging him around, going faster and faster by the minute. She said, "Round and round we go...**AND RIGHT INTO PRINCESS VI'S LAP YOU GO!!" **Polly let go, and the crow went sailing clear across the city. She took down a group of eight with her heart-shaped shuriken, since she carried them with her everywhere, and the final crow got a manhole cover right on his head.

As Polly turned to leave, she growled out, "Lousy rotten no-good feathered dimwitted stooges...I better get back and let Speedy and the others know that Cheese is back. Fran's gonna have to launch us out to hunt him down again. Whatever he's up to, he's gonna pay for tryin' to ruin our second wedding...NOBODY comes between me and my Pussycat."

She heard one last crow flutter down, and when Polly turned around, she saw that the crow was holding an Arisaka Type 99 rifle. The crow said, "I'll tell ya what the boss is up to, Kitty. Ya see...you really haven't been all that nice and sweet to your husband in the past...and yet you think you're off the hook. We're gonna give ya the punishment that's been a LONG time coming, and when we're done, you'll be too ashamed to even LOOK at that shrimp, Polly Esther."

Polly shouted, **"THAT'S POLLY ESTHER CERVICHE, YOU BASTARD!! I'M DAMNED PROUD OF IT, AND DON'T YOU CALL MY HUSBAND A SHRIMP!! HE'S NOT THE TALLEST CAT IN THE WORLD, BUT HE'S BIGGER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE...HE'S ABLE TO FORGIVE AND FORGET OUR PAST QUARRELS, AND HE'S GIVEN ME A LOVE THAT I'LL NEVER BE ASHAMED OF!! YOU'RE DEAD!!"**

Polly charged, and the crow fired. His shot drilled into her elbow, and the syringe-tipped bullet unloaded the knockout drug into Polly. Still, she came straight at him, and the crow said to himself..._'Jerry said this stuff would drop her like a rock...' _Polly's hand closed around his throat, and the claws on her other hand came out. She said, "When I'm done with you, you're gonna be one...sorry...feather...duster…" Polly slumped forward, unconscious, and it still took the crow a minute to pull himself free of her grip. Ten of his friends came out of the nearby alley, and one of them said, "Man...another second, and she woulda booted you clear across Tokyo Bay. I thought Jerry's knockout drug was supposed to put her to bed instantly."

The crow with the rifle said, "Well...he apparently messed up AGAIN!! Let's get her back to the hideout before we have to put up with another one of the boss's temper tantrums." He pointed to three of the other crows. "You three, start cleaning up the mess there. You, and you...help me carry her. The rest of ya, draw straws to see who gets to play messenger to her friends."

The four remaining crows chattered among themselves for a few second, after their friends flew off with Polly in tow. They drew straws, and the one that ended up with the short straw said, "Oh man...why do I feel like I'm about to die?"

Another crow said, "Ah quit whining and get goin'. Ya lost the draw, so that means ya get to play mailman. Take this note that Jerry wrote, read it, and get the heck outta there. Look on the bright side...ya might end up gettin' that ditzy gal Lucille, or that redhead wife of the traitor...what's her name?"

The third crow said, "It's Carla, ya bozo. How many times did that Benedict Arnold tell ya about her when he was still one of us?"

The last one said, "Oh yeah...that was the one." Turning to face their unlucky friend, the three crows pointed in the direction of the Pizza Parlor. The lead crow said, "Get goin', before I toss ya over there, ya lousy coward. When you're done, fly yourself back home, and we'll get ready to give Miss Halibut Breath a show that she'll never forget."

The messenger crow took the envelope with the note in it, and he flew off.

**Pizza Cats' Restaurant…**

Speedy was drumming his fingers on the countertop, unable to shake the feeling that something had happened. Polly had been gone for far too long, and he was really getting worried. He said, "That does it…I'm goin' out to look for her. Guido, call up our friends in Yokohama. Francine, get on the line with the Rescue Team. I'm…" Speedy trailed off, as he heard a knock on the door.

Guido said, "Hey Speedy, maybe that's Polly now."

Speedy replied, "I don't know, Guido…she's never been this late before, not even when she's run pizza's clear across the city. Francine, can ya see who it is?"

Francine replied, "Sure, Speedy." The blonde-haired cat placed the money she'd been counting in the register, and then she headed for the back door, with Speedy and Guido close behind her. When Francine opened up, she spotted a Ninja Crow, and she said, "What are you doing here, you idiotic walking feather-duster…and more importantly…**WHERE'S POLLY?!"**

The crow replied, "Great…just what I need…Twenty Questions with Ms. Scrooge."

Francine belted the crow upside the head with a rolling pin, and she shouted, **"THAT'S KIRYU, YOU IDIOT!! FRANCINE MANX KIRYU!! NOW GET IN THERE AND START TALKING, BEFORE I SLAM THE HEAVIEST PAN I CAN FIND INTO YOUR FACE!!"**

The Crow picked himself up off of the floor, and when everyone else had gathered to hear what he had to say, the Crow said, "If ya wanna know where your hotheaded friend is, then let me talk, and I'll tell ya. Otherwise…ya won't be seeing her EVER again…at least not the way you KNOW her."

Speedy turned to Lucille, and he said, "Lucille, I want you and Carla to take the kids upstairs…things are gonna get loud and messy down here, so stay with them, and don't let them see OR hear what's gonna happen."

Lucille nodded, and she scooped up Aiko, while Francine helped her bring her twins upstairs. Carla took Kazuma up with her, and when they were out of earshot, Speedy said, "Okay, birdbrain…time to talk. Where's my kitten at, and what's your dimwitted Limburger-breathed boss up to this time, other than his eyeballs in trouble?"

The dumb crow replied, "Your wife's at our secret hideout, short-stuff. If ya ever wanna see her with her sanity intact, ya better hurry up and get your tails over to the location on the map in this envelope, that I marked with an 'X'. Otherwise, she'll never even wanna see your face again, 'cuz we're gonna put on a show for her that's gonna make her remember ALL the hell she ever put you through. When we're done, she'll be begging you to divorce her…HAHAHA!!"

Speedy took hold of the nearest table, and Guido said, "Uh-oh…this is gonna get ugly…that crow's just signed his own death wish."

Speedy shouted, **"YOU LOUSY BASTARD!! NOBODY MESSES WITH MY KITTEN, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" **Charging forward, he tackled the crow and plowed him outside, onto the sidewalk.

The crow said, "I don't know why you're so upset, ya little twerp. I mean…isn't she the same cat that used to throw stuff at ya, yell at ya for tryin' to have a little fun now and then, and she beat ya to a pulp on more than one occasion…not to mention she called ya names. I thought you'd be happy to be rid of her, or at least to see her get what she deserves. Instead, ya go and marry her. If ya ask me, she's not worth the time of day, let alone LOVE!! In fact, if I was her family, I'd disown her. She's as guilty as sin, and she deserves EVERY bit of what we've got planned for her."

With rage blazing in his green eyes, Speedy shouted, **"YOU STUPID IDIOTIC CROW!! DON'T YOU EVER THINK FOR ONE SECOND, THAT I WOULD WANNA DIVORCE POLLY!! I LOVE HER, BECAUSE SHE'S BEEN MY BEST FRIEND EVER SINCE WE WERE KITTENS!! SHE'S HONEST, LOYAL, CHARMING, STRONG, BRAVE, AND SHE GIVES ME A REASON TO LIVE!! NOBODY IS GONNA GET AWAY WITH MESSING WITH MY KITTEN…NOW GET OUTTA HERE, AND TELL THAT IDIOT RODENT THAT HE'S ABOUT TO FACE THE WRATH OF HELL!!" **

Guido ran outside, after Francine passed along Speedy's swords, and he said, "Here, Speedy…use these to send that moron back home."

Speedy accepted his weapons, and Guido ran back inside. He went up to join his wife and the kids, and he covered her eyes to keep her from seeing what was about to unfold.

Grabbing the crow by the throat, Speedy tossed him into the air, and then he drop-kicked him, smashing the stupid bird into the ground. He ripped a branch off of a tree, and proceeded to pummel the hapless crow. When he tired of that, he started punching and kicking the idiot bird, all the while thinking of what kinds of revenge he would exact on Cheese when he found him.

Speedy shouted, **"I'M GONNA BLAST THROUGH ALL OF YOU LOSERS, POUND THAT BRAINDEAD RAT TO A PULP, PLUCK JERRY ATRICK BALD, AND THEN MY KITTEN AND I ARE GONNA RENEW OUR VOWS…AS FOR YOU…GET OUTTA MY FACE!! TRIPLE CAT SLASH POWER…YA!!"**

Just seconds before impact, the Crow said, "I think I might've gone…a little bit…too far…", and then the bright yellow blast slammed into him, sending him flying clear across the city. He smashed right through the top of the cave that Cheese and his goons were hiding in, and he said, "They…got the…message…Seymour…and Speedy…he got…me…ugh…"

The crow fell over unconscious, and Cheese said, "Jerry, you heard him. Those fleabags are on the way, so get ready. I want to start our play within two hours."

Jerry replied, "You got it, Cheesy. Alright, Ninja Crows…you heard the boss. Get to it!! We've got a play to get ready for, and I'm going to enjoy this…she's had it coming for a LONG time!!"

The crows headed off to take care of their duties, unaware of how much they would eventually end up wishing they'd never returned.

**Back at Pizza Cats' HQ…**

Speedy walked back in, with a look of pure rage on his face. Guido said, "I'm not gonna even TRY to go near him right now…he's probably mad enough to rip someone apart!!"

Sayaka said, "Are you sure, Guido? I thought beating up that crow would have…"

Outside, they all heard Speedy yell, **"SEYMOUR, YOU ROTTEN RODENT!! WHEN I FIND YOU, SO HELP ME GOD…I'M GONNA RIP YOUR WHISKERS OUT, SHOVE YOUR KIMONO DOWN YOUR THROAT, AND THEN I'LL PERSONALLY DROP-KICK YOU ALL THE WAY TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!! YOU DO NOT MESS WITH MY KITTEN AND LIVE TO SEE THE NEXT SUNRISE!!"**

Looking out the windows, Guido and the others saw Speedy pound a rock into dust with his bare fists, and then he smashed another one with his right foot. Finally, Speedy came back inside, and Good Bird said, "Speedy, we're all here to help ya out. No matter what that rodent's planning, we'll get her back, I promise."

Guido took his friend's shoulders, and he said, "Ya can count on my help, buddy. I'll be right there with ya every step of the way."

Sayaka added, "Count me in too…this is my sister we're talking about, and if Cheese messes with her, then he's messing with ME!!"

Overwhelmed by his friends' show of support, Speedy hugged them, and he said, "Thanks, guys…it makes me feel better knowin' that I've got you to help me through this. Come on…let's go hunt down that miserable rodent and get my Kitten back."

Aiko came out, and she said, "Daddy, you'll bring mommy back, right? I really want to see her again."

Speedy knelt down and hugged his daughter, and he replied, "I'll bring mommy back home before midnight, Aiko…I promise. Francine, Lucille…keep an eye on her. Oh, and Fran…?"

Francine replied, "Yes, Speedy?"

Speedy said, "Call the Rescue Team if I send ya the signal. Also…call up our friends in Yokohama. We could use the backup."

Francine replied, "You got it, Speedy. Good luck."

Speedy, Guido, and Sayaka jumped into their ovens, while Good Bird accepted his sword and armor from Carla. The two crows hugged, and Carla said, "Be careful out there, Birdie. I'll be waiting for you."

Good Bird hugged his wife again, and he replied, "I'll be back, my love…I promise. Help Francine and Lucille, and take care of Kazuma…I'll see ya when we get home."

Carla kissed him one last time, and then Good Bird headed up onto the roof. Francine raised the gun, and she said, "Citizens of Little Tokyo, Big Cheese is back. He's got a new plan, but with the Pizza Cats on the case, that rat's going back in the can!!"

Francine aimed the gun at the location on the map that the Ninja Crow had brought, and she fired off Speedy first, followed by Sayaka, and then Guido. Good Bird soared up to join them, and the four heroes headed out to hunt down Cheese and bring Polly back into the arms of the one she loved.

**Next Chapter: Speedy and the others land outside Cheese's hideout and begin trashing the Ninja Crows on guard duty. In the meantime, Cheese sends more of his lackeys out to steal supplies for their theater production, as they get ready to start breaking Polly's heart and soul one bit at a time. Be here next time for Chapter Three: Target-Polly's Heart **


	3. Target: Polly's Heart

**Trials of the Heart**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****Speedy, Guido, Good Bird, and Sayaka arrive outside Cheese's hideout and begin taking down the Ninja Crows on guard detail, determined to reach Polly before it's too late. In the meantime, Cheese and Jerry are preparing for their production, and they stage a 'mock' trial to set the stage for Polly's descent into despair.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Samurai Pizza Cats, nor do I claim the rights to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination. (Also, many thanks to my friend Merigirl for her help in writing certain parts of this story).**

**Fight Theme: 'Instruments Of Destruction'-N.R.G.**

**Song for Polly's 'Mock Trial'-A parody of 'Temper, Temper'**

**Song for the beginning of Polly's torture: 'End Of Innocence'-Don Hanley**

**Chapter Three: Target-Polly's Heart**

Speedy touched down first, followed shortly thereafter by Guido, Sayaka, and Good Bird. Speedy said, "Alright, here's how we'll do this. We'll split up and look for the entrance to the cave, and knock out any of these damned Crows that show up. Guido, you're with me. Good Bird and Sayaka, you two cover the right side. Guido and I are heading left. If ya find the entrance before we do, have Good Bird fly over and show us where it is."

Sayaka replied, "I hear ya, Speedy. Let's go nail these birdbrains, pound that no-brained rat into a pulp, and rescue my sister."

Speedy smiled, and he said, "That's the spirit, Sayaka. Hang on kitten…we're coming!!"

Speedy and Guido headed off to the left, while Good Bird and Sayaka went to the right side of the cave. Speedy spotted Ninja Crow tracks on the ground, and then he spotted something pink buried in the leaves. He pulled it out, and when he saw what it was, he said, "Oh no…that's Polly's!!"

Speedy ran over to where Guido was in the middle of studying a set of Crow tracks, and he said, "Hey Guido, you're not gonna like this…I found Polly's flute buried over there in the leaves…those Crows must've taken it from her and tossed it somewhere to add to her torture. I swear…the first Ninja Crow I see, I'm gonna rip his feathers out!!"

Guido said, "Oh yeah…I'm PERSONALLY gonna extract some answers from one of those dumb bastards, and if they don't give me an answer I like, I'm gonna make pillow stuffings out of him!!"

Just then, six Ninja Crows came around the corner, not even knowing that the two Pizza Cats were there. Speedy said, "Guido, you deal with the three on the right. I'll get the other three."

Guido smiled at his friend, and he replied, "You got it, Speedy…three Ninja Crows singin' like canaries, comin' right up!!"

Speedy snuck up behind the first crow, and he said, "Nice weather today, isn't it?"

The Crow stupidly replied, "Yeah…and the best part is that we're finally gonna give that ugly loudmouthed redhead what she deserves. By the time we're done, she'll never wanna see her husband again!! Haha…isn't Jerry's…plan…great?…**A PIZZA CAT!!"**

Speedy pulled out his katana, and he replied, "Yeah, that's right…and **I WANNA KNOW WHERE MY KITTEN IS, RIGHT NOW!! YOU'VE GOT FIVE SECONDS TO ANSWER ME, AND THEN I'M PERSONALLY GONNA KICK YA ALL THE WAY BACK TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!!"**

The Crow replied, "Oh, ya mean 'Little Miss Halibut Breath'? She's about to get a taste of what she deserves, and once ya see what I mean when we send the video to everyone in the city, you'll agree with us…she DESERVES this for all the times she used to beat you up, call ya names, and just plain make ya miserable. Admit it, short stuff…ya don't REALLY love her, ya just married her 'cuz nobody else would."

Guido saw Speedy's whole body go rigid, and he said, "You just bought yourself a ticket straight to pain central, bozo…my buddy's gonna clean your clock!!"

Speedy shouted, **"YOU KNOW NOTHING AT ALL ABOUT HOW I FEEL FOR POLLY, DO YOU HEAR ME?! NOTHING!! I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY HEART, AND AS FOR ALL THE STUFF SHE USED TO DO TO ME, I'VE FORGIVEN HER!! WE'RE BOTH MATURE ENOUGH TO REALIZE THAT WE ACTED WITHOUT THINKING, BUT I DON'T HOLD ANY OF IT AGAINST HER. SHE'S BEEN MY BEST FRIEND SINCE WE WERE BOTH LITTLE KITTENS, AND I PLAN ON SPENDING THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH HER!! GET OUTTA MY WAY OR YOU'RE DEAD!!"**

The crow replied, "Forget it, ya shrimp!! That hothead's gonna get what she's had comin' to her for a LONG time now, and you're not gonna stop us!!"

Speedy unsheathed both of his swords, and the sunlight reflected brilliantly off of the polished steel blades. He said, "You better start prayin' ya little turkey…**BECAUSE YOUR GOOSE IS OFFICIALLY COOKED!!"**

With that said, Speedy charged towards the crow, and their blades clashed with a resounding **CLANG!!**

Sparks flew from the repeated impacts, and the crow's blade soon began to crack under the force of Speedy's powerful, lightning-fast attacks. The white-armored cat was hitting home with incredibly strong blows, and after a few more minutes, the crow saw Speedy's twin blades slice through his in a scissor-cut maneuver. The Ninja Crow threw a roundhouse punch at Speedy, only to have the brave feline duck. When Speedy came up, he hammered a solid left hook off the crow's beak, and then he kicked the Ninja Crow with all his might, sending the stupid bird flying clear across Tokyo Bay. Another one tried to grab him from behind, and he soon found out just how stupid that was. Speedy's right leg hooked around his, and he then pulled the Crow forward, before driving his elbow into the idiotic bird's sternum, knocking him out. He tossed his third opponent into a rock, face-first.

Guido jumped up and over the first crow that charged at him, and he unleashed a Samurai Sunspot blast, barbecuing the hapless moron. He said, "I hope ya brought some butter, 'cuz you're about to get fried!!"

The next Crow got batted right into a rock, and then Speedy walked up to Guido. He said, "How 'bout we BOTH nail this last idiot…on three."

Guido smiled, and he said, "Sounds like a plan to me, buddy. Hey, dimwit…ya got five seconds to tell us where you're hidin' Polly…or my buddy and I are gonna teach ya what happens when ya mess with the Pizza Cats."

The crow replied, "Forget it, Casanova. And how can ya call that shrimpy little dipstick your…Haha…buddy? You were the one that called him stuff like…'Neo-Fascist Feline'…'Couldn't pound the fuzz off a pussy willow', not to mention ya used to LOVE to pull stools out from under him, ya beat him up SEVERAL times, and ya even stole from him…**AND YOU USED TO BEAT HIM UP ABOUT DELIVERIN' PIZZAS TO THAT BRAINDEAD TEA-SERVER…LUCILLE, RIGHT?! SO GET OFF YOUR HIGH HORSE…YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN…"**

Guido countered with, **"NO, YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, YA STUPID FEATHER-COVERED SCUMBAG!! SPEEDY AND I MAY HAVE HAD OUR DIFFERENCES, BUT WE'VE SMOOTHED EVERYTHING OUT NOW!! I NEVER DID ANY OF THAT STUFF 'CUZ I WANTED TO HURT HIM, NOR DID I DO IT OUT OF HATRED…I WAS INSECURE AND A BIT JEALOUS!! I REALIZED THOUGH…THAT NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I HIT HIM, OR MADE FUN OF HIM, HE NEVER ONCE REPORTED ME TO AL DENTE OR PRINCESS VI!! THE WORST PUNISHMENT I GOT WERE POUNDINGS FROM POLLY, OR LECTURES BY FRANCINE!! IF IT WEREN'T FOR HIM, I'D BE DEAD NOW, ALONG WITH LUCILLE AND EVERYONE ELSE I CARE ABOUT…SO YOU BETTER QUIT INSULTING THE CAT THAT I AM SO DEEPLY GRATEFUL TO FOR SAVING MY LIFE, AND FOR BEING ABLE TO CALL HIM MY LEADER, AND MY FRIEND!!"**

Speedy smiled, and with tears in his eyes, he said, "Thanks, Guido…now let's take this piece of trash out…every piece of litter that ya pick up, really helps the environment!!"

Guido replied, "Ya got it, buddy. Just say the word."

Speedy said, "Ready…and…**NOW!!"**

With that, Speedy crossed his swords in front of him, and electric yellow energy started to crackle along the blades. Guido went airborne on his umbrella, and Speedy said, "One…two…**THREE!! CAT SLASH POWER..YAH!!"**

Guido slashed his blade downward, to the call of **"AZURE DRAGON FIRE!!"**

The crow's eyes went wide in fear, and he said, "Oh no…I think I'm about to find out what it feels like to be a Thanksgiving turkey…**AAAHHH!!"**

The crow went flying right into a boulder, and Guido said, "That takes care of them. Come on, buddy…let's go link up with Sayaka and Good Bird, so we can find Polly and get home for your second wedding. After all…I'm not gonna miss my chance to be your Best Man again, and I'll never forgive myself if they break her to the point where even you can't help her."

Speedy put his arm around Guido and hugged him in a brotherly manner, and then the two heroic felines took off to join their friends.

'_Iron birds of fortune_

_Adrift above the skies_

_Cloudy revelations_

_Unseen by naked eyes_

_Flying tools of torment_

_Will penetrate the sphere_

_Erupt the rock of ages_

_Bringing final fear_

_Instruments of destruction_

_Tools of power plays_

_It's a violent eruption_

_Existence drips away_

_What it really matter_

_When nothing really counts_

_Grave eternal darkness_

_When drained of every ounce_

_And when the nightmare's over_

_The final from the storm_

_Dust of all creation_

_To ashes we transform_

_Instruments of destruction_

_Tools of power plays_

_It's a violent eruption_

_Existence drips away!'_

Sayaka jump-kicked a Ninja Crow out of the air, and he'd no sooner landed on his face, when she raked her claws across his beak. The crow screamed in pain, and then the younger Esther sister hammered the crow with her strongest punch, right into his jaw. The dumb bird fell over, and she spotted another one lining up a shuriken on Good Bird's head, while the reformed Crow fought off five of his former lackeys. She shouted, **"GOOD BIRD, GET DOWN!!"**

The green-armored crow hit the dirt, and a pair of shuriken flew over his head, burying themselves in the bark of a nearby tree. Sayaka tackled the offending crow, and she said, "It's bad enough that you mess with my sister, but now you've gone and messed with my friend too…**I'M GONNA BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!!"**

The crow smirked, and he said, "Oh shut up, ya little mini-Vesuvius. Your sister's not the sweet-and-innocent angel ya think she is. In fact, she's the WORST kind of sister, and the WORST wife EVER!! Ya should be thanking us, we're freeing you and the shrimp from havin' to deal with that obnoxious, bossy, rude, arrogant snob that you call your sister. I'm surprised your parents didn't disown her…or YOU for that matter, since you've got all her bad habits."

Sayaka's blue eyes narrowed in rage, and she shouted, **"DON'T YOU EVER INSULT MY SISTER LIKE THAT, YOU BASTARD!! SPEEDY LOVES HER WITH ALL HIS HEART, AND SO DO I!! SHE USED TO COMFORT ME WHEN I GOT SCARED AS A KITTEN, SHE WAS ALWAYS THERE TO PROTECT ME, AND SHE TAUGHT ME TO ALWAYS BE STRONG, HONEST, AND LOYAL!! I WILL NEVER TURN MY BACK ON MY DEAR SISTER, AND SPEEDY WON'T LEAVE HER EITHER…YOU'LL NEVER BREAK OUR FAMILY APART, BUT SINCE YOU'VE TRIED, I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREDS!!"**

The crow barely had time to squeak out, "Me and my big mouth…", before Sayaka's fists started hammering him all over his body. For five solid minutes, she punched, kicked, clawed, and tossed him all over the place, until he was a quivering heap on the ground. She unsheathed her twin Kodachis, and she said, "In honor of my sister…**EAT THIS!! NOVA BURST!!"**

The crow was blasted clear into the side of the mountain by the powerful blast, and Good Bird unleashed hell on the last six Ninja Crows that went after him. He slammed together the skulls of the first two, punched out the third, number four got a flying elbow drop to the head, the fifth one got blasted by an explosive shuriken, and Good Bird's Thunderbird attack got the last one. Speedy and Guido arrived just then, and Speedy said, "Whew…ya sure cleaned up these idiots. Did ya find the entrance yet?"

Good Bird walked up to the side of the mountain, and he noticed a large rock that was colored differently than the rest of the mountain. He said, "Over here, Speedy…I think this is the secret door. The dumb idiots…they even left they lock unsecured."

Speedy slammed his fist into the rock, shattering it. He looked down the long tunnel, and he said, "We're goin' in, team…we've got my Kitten to rescue, and a dumb rodent and his lame-brained feather duster crew that need a SERIOUS lesson in not ticking me off…OR Sayaka for that matter."

Together, the Cats and Good Bird headed inside, hell-bent on saving Polly and pounding Cheese, Jerry, and the Ninja Crows into a pulp for what they'd done.

**Meanwhile, inside Cheese's Hideout…**

Cheese laughed as he finished putting on his elaborate "Judge's" robe that was bright red and had lots and lots of intricate yellow and pink designs woven into it. Jerry in the meantime was finishing putting on a formal bailiff's outfit. "OK, Jerry, how are the crow's doing?""Almost ready, Cheesy-boy.""Camera all charged up?"Jerry held up a video camera. "All set.""Lens cap off?""It's the first thing I checked, Seymour." "Fresh tape in there?""You bet."

Cheese put on an elaborate white powdered wig. "Then let's go to work!"Jerry handed the camera to a crow inside the robot with him. "Now remember, just aim the camera right at the action and HOLD STILL, got it?""Got it.""Good."

The Crows that were in the play came out of the makeshift dressing rooms. They were all picked due to their talents in copying the Pizza Cats' voices and mannerisms, and had managed to find enough clothes and plastic to duplicate the Pizza Cats', and Francine's, wardrobe. The Crows looked at one another and admired each other's outfits until they noticed one was missing. They peeked inside. "Hey, Alan? Ya ready? Come on out.""I won't.""Aw, come on."

He finally came out…in Francine's green kimono, muttering "This is so humiliating…my life…""Aw, don't be that way," the Crow dressed like Guido said. "Ya look cute!""Thanks a lot!""Come on, Buddy. Someone's got to play Fran, and you lost the toss!""OK, OK…let's just get this over with."Another Crow said, "Come on, lets go. She's gonna wake up any minute!"

The Polly Crow smirked evilly, and then the Crows all took their places.

Crows (as Polly is waking up):

_"Temper, temper Temper, temper Temper, temper Temper, temper Temper, temper Temper, temper Temper, temper Temper, temper Temper, temper"_

POLLY Crow

_"Temper, temper _

_Caught you at last _

_Your quick temper _

_Went a bit fast _

_This is a place of woe."_

Crows "This is a place of woe."

GUIDO Crow "This a place where all…"

Crows "…Wicked cats go."

POLLY "What are you talking about?!"

Speedy Crow "This is our play...about YOU."

Crows "Temper, temper, that was your crime

We've been watching you for some time

We knew that you'd appear

(That you'd appear)

We knew your temper tantrums would lead you here."

POLLY "Stop! Leave me alone!"

GUIDO Crow "Pray silence for the judge!"

POLLY"What judge?"

GUIDO Crow "All rise."

Crows (chanting) "Here comes da judge! Here comes da judge!"

_Imperial theme from Star Wars plays over the speakers_

Big Cheese enters dressed as judge in a ridiculously formal outfit- long black robe, white long wig. Jerry follows him holding a Bible

POLLY"Ya gotta be kidding me!"

Big Cheese "Temper, temper, silence in court Is this not the story you thought? You have to stand on trial."

Crows "Stand on trial…"

Big Cheese "You will not see your husband For quite some time."

Crows "Cats who refuse to learn…"

POLLY Crow "Will not return

Cats who refuse to learn

Will not return."

Big Cheese "Are you Polly Esther Cerviche?"

POLLY "Yes, and I'm a Samurai, buster!!"

1st Crow "Not anymore, you're not. You're at destiny's crossroads."

Big Cheese "You stand accused of the wanton lost of a most important commodity. Namely, your temper!"

GUIDO Crow "Call the first witness!"

Crows "Call the first witness!"

1st Crow"Call the first witness!"

(GUIDO Crow pops up. A book is held toward him)

Jerry

"Do you swear to tell the truth?"

GUIDO Crow "I swear."

(sings, points to POLLY)

Temper, temper, think of the cost

Of a temper, once it's been lost

You cannot get it back."

Crows "Cannot get it back."

GUIDO Crow "It's no excuse to say…"

Crows "That your mood was black."

Big Cheese "Call the surprise witness!"

Crows "Call the surprise witness!"

Big Cheese "Call the surprise witness!"

FRAN Crow- pops up from stand

"Surprise! Yes, I saw her, your Honor. She was beating up her husband!"

Big Cheese "Go on."

FRAN Crow "And she slammed a pail of dirty water on his head and proceeded to make fun of him!"

Big Cheese "Why?"

FRAN Crow"Because he was reading the paper instead of working!"

Big Cheese "Didn't she just TALK to him?! Tell him how she was feeling? Or just take the paper away?!"

FRAN Crow "As you will soon see...NO she did not…"

POLLY (at a loss)"Uh...I mean...but...you...I…"

Big Cheese "Well? **DIDN'T** you do that **FIRST?!"**

POLLY "But…I…"

POLLY Crow

"Talk? Just talk? Ya mean...you can DO that?! Just...talk? Just, _tell_ someone how you feel?! wow...what a concept!! Is this common knowledge?"

Crows- to POLLY "But us no buts!

Cats who refuse to learn Will not return!

Cats who refuse to learn Will not return

Temper, temper Temper, temper Temper, temper Temper, temper"

Big Cheese "What is your verdict?"

Crows **"GUILTY!!" **

POLLY **"YOU SON OF A BITCH!! YOU KNOCK THIS OFF!! **

When I get out of here, I'm gonna knock in your head for this!!"

Big Cheese

"You stand there bold as brass You face the stiffest sentence this court can ask!"

Crows "Cats who refuse to learn Will not return

Cats who refuse to learn Will not return

Cats who refuse to learn Will not return

Temper, temper!"

(continues to chant this over and over, until Big Cheese finally bangs his gavel.)

Big Cheese "Enough of this! Polly Esther, you are guilty as charged."

POLLY"That's Polly Esther _Cerviche,_ you moron!! And I'm PROUD of it!!"

Big Cheese "Whatever. By the time we're through, you're gonna wish you were never born! Now hear your sentence…"

POLLY

"So help me…you're gonna pay for this in blood when Speedy gets here, you brain-dead rodent!!"

Big Cheese

"SILENCE IN THE COURT!!"

POLLY

"I have nothing but CONTEMPT for this court!!"

Big Cheese

(Bangs Gavel)

"ENOUGH!! Polly Esther Cerviche, I hereby sentence you to watch our production of _'The Life and Sins of Polly Esther'_…our little theater show that details your…less than affectionate treatment of the cat you 'love'. I suggest you get comfy…because you're gonna be here for a while…HAHAHA!!"

The Crow dressed as Polly grinned wickedly at her. "Oh. I'm gonna enjoy this SOOOO much, my dear Miss Esther…"

"Esther Cerviche, you disgusting worm!! I'm damn proud of it…and what's the meaning of this game anyway?!"

"Oh YOU'LL find out soon enough! Oh, and by the way...I almost forgot to tell ya…during this production, the Boss would like you to be QUIET….so the actors can concentrate!"

"Tell your boss it'll take a STEAMROLLER to shut me up!!"

"Oh sure, ya say that now. Now sit back, relax, enjoy the performance, which in your honor we have titled, _'The Life and Sins Of Polly Esther.'_

"**THAT'S POLLY ESTHER CERVICHE!!"**

"**WHATEVER! **Oh my…" the Crow said, pretending to look around.

"I'm the one playing you, my Dear...yet I believe I do not have a very important part of my costume…my helmet! Oh, whatever shall I do, oh let me think.." His eyes fell on Polly's. "Why, here's the answer...I'll just borrow YOURS!" with that, he ripped Polly's helmet off.

"**HEY!!"**

Ignoring that outburst, he put it on. "Look at this- perfect fit!" **"YOU GIVE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!!"**

Smirking wickedly, the Crow said, "Or you'll do what?! In case you don't know, those are titanium chains you're locked up in! No one can get you out by hand…only the strongest sword will do…and...hey...what's THIS?"

He held up her kodachi, and in a mock tone of surprise, he said, "Now how did THAT get there?!"

"**WHY YOU…"**,Polly screamed as she struggled…but the chains held her back.

"HAH! Now, for your enjoyable pleasure, on with _'The Life and Sins of Polly Esther."_

Polly screamed in pure rage, **"CERVCIHE!!"**

The Crow retorted with, "Yamaguchi for all I care! Now, let the show begin!"

As the Crows scurried into their places, Jerry took the camera and, from his and Cheese's place in the robot, took their seats to watch. The Crows took their places, and Cheese nodded to a Crow sitting near an old piano. He began to play music as the rows sang:

'_Oh_

_Remember when the days were long_

_And rolled beneath a deep blue sky_

_Didn't have a care in the world_

_As long as your co-workers were standing by_

_When getting them to do work fails_

_You turn into the witch in fairy tales_

_And we will show you such small details_

_By the end you will scream 'why?'_

_But you know at the end this was your fault, _

_You beat and curse out that man!_

_Who just wants to sit and watch the clouds roll by_

_And the tall grass wave in the wind_

_You're pretty lousy as wives do go,_

_And no one smart would want you to be theirs,_

_Offer up your best defense_

_But this is the end_

_This is the end of your innocence!_

_O beautiful, for spacious skies_

_But with you those skies are threatening_

_You're beating plowshares into swords_

_For this tired men that you love just beating_

_You beat him into a bloody pulp_

_And you've called him names like 'artichoke'!_

_This is how you express your "Love"?_

_By beating, teasing, and hurt?_

_Oh yes, oh yes, you did all that,_

_Don't you try and deny!_

_You bullied your hubby to no end,_

_Its no good at all to lie!_

_You're pretty lousy as wives do go,_

_And no one smart would want you to be theirs,_

_Offer up your best defense_

_But this is the end_

_This is the end of your innocence!_

_I'm surprised at how long this did last_

_But you can't run away from your past! _

_The things you threw, the stuff you yelled,_

_All the citizens would know, and know it well!_

_YOU need to remember this_

_So baby with our help, we just can't miss!_

_And you'll take a long hard look_

_And know you're not worthy to be his wife!_

_You're pretty lousy as wives do go,_

_And no one smart would want you to be theirs,_

_Offer up your best defense_

_But this is the end_

_This is the end of your innocence!'_

As soon as they had finished, Polly looked back and saw that in the background was a makeshift set, all made up to look like the Pizza Parlor. The Fran look-alike crow stood in back, and the Polly crow off to the side. Another crow, dressed like Speedy, entered just then.

"Hey, Murray," a crow extra called out. "Aren't ya forgetting something?"

Murray looked down. "Oh, yeah.." and he proceeded to get down on his knees!'WHY YOU..." Polly cried, lunging for him...before the chains pulled her back.The crow sitting nearest to her faced her. "Now, Polly, like the crows have said, this play is all about YOU...and your SINS! Do you remember this scene, from not so long ago?"The Fran crow turned around. "Speedy?" he called- in a perfect impression of Fran!. "Speedy?"The Speedy crow ran over and touched the Fran crow's back. "Surprise!"The Fran crow turned. "Speedy, stop clowning around!"The Polly crow came forward. "You're a scroll's idea of Heaven, Speedy! Now, take that pizza downtown. Move it!!"The crows glared at Polly. " 'Scroll's idea of Heaven?!' What is THAT supposed to mean?!"Polly glared. "I was stressed out a bit...I said that without thinking!""You seem to do a lot of that! Do you remember THIS scene?!"

**Next Chapter: The Crows begin the first act of their torture play, and Polly does her best to hold out, but by the end of act one, she begins to show signs of breaking and doubting herself. Meanwhile, Speedy and the others fight their way into the cave, and they commence their assault against the hapless Crows that dare to get in their way of saving Polly. Be here next time for Chapter Four: Lights, Camera, Torture!!**


	4. Lights, Camera, Torture!

**Trials of the Heart**

**Story by: Phoenix710**

**Summary:Speedy and the others have managed to battle their way into the outer tunnels of Cheese's cave hideout, but they're still a long way from finding Polly. Cheese and the crows begin the first part of their play, and by the time Act One is finished, she begins to doubt herself. Francine sends the word to Kazuki and his team in Yokohama, and Princess Vi goes on the warpath when she hears about Cheese's latest scheme. Will Speedy and the others be able to reach the inner caves? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the Samurai Pizza Cats, nor do I claim the rights to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination. (Also, many thanks to my friend Merigirl for her help in writing certain parts of this story).**

**  
Songs: **

**  
A parody of 'Have Mercy' by The Judds.**

**  
Fight theme: 'Ignited'-T.M. Revolution**

'**In Circles'- Soul Coughing**

**  
Chapter Four: Lights, Camera, Torture!!**

Speedy made his way into the cave, along with Guido, Sayaka, and Good Bird. They saw a bunch of Ninja Crows sitting down, wiping sweat off of their foreheads, while others slept, played cards, or chatted. One dumb crow was talking rather loudly, and he said, "Man, that was great!! That worthless, hotheaded bully's gonna be completely lost in her grief when we're done with her. Another few hours, and she'll never wanna even THINK about that white-armored shrimp again, much less kiss him or hold him."

Another crow replied, "Yeah, you said it. I don't see what they ever saw in each other anyway…he's a goofy, pint-sized, idiotic weakling that doesn't even stand four feet tall, and she's a bi-polar, loudmouthed, bossy witch that gets her kicks out of pummeling her friends if they even SNEEZE the wrong way. Speedy should be thanking us for doing this, 'cuz she's had it comin' for a LONG time now."

A third crow got up VERY slowly, and he began to back away from the table. One of the other crows said, "What the heck are you so afraid of? Nobody's in here but…us…and…oh crud…we're dead!!"

The three crows saw Speedy standing just off to the side, with a look in his eyes that would've melted steel. He shouted, **"YOU STUPID, ARROGANT, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING LITTLE BASTARDS!! NOBODY TALKS THAT WAY ABOUT MY KITTEN, OR INSULTS THE WAY I FEEL FOR HER!! I LOVE POLLY, AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HER NO MATTER WHAT!! WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU PATHETIC FOOLS, I'M GONNA HUNT DOWN THAT LAMEBRAINED RODENT, AND THEN I'M GONNA RIP HIM APART PIECE BY PIECE. AS FOR YOU THREE…PREPARE TO DIE!!"**

Speedy jumped into the air, and he smashed the first Ninja Crow's sword with his own, before driving his knee up into the idiotic bird's beak. The dimwit collapsed like a puppet without strings, and the second crow tried to stab Speedy in the back, only to be treated to Speedy's right foot to the gut. He went flying right into the table, and Speedy finished him by lifting the table up and bashing him over the head. The final crow said, "L-listen…I-I wasn't one of the crows that k-kidnapped your wife…I'm just on guard duty. Please…don't hurt me!!"

Speedy was in no mood for mercy, however…his wife was being tortured by this crow's fellow feather-covered dunces, all for Cheese's sick pleasure, so he shouted, **"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE THERE OR NOT, YA LITTLE PUNK!! YOUR FRIENDS ARE PUTTIN' MY KITTEN THROUGH HELL, AND IF I DON'T FIND HER IN TIME, I'LL BE LEFT WITH A BROKEN-HEARTED CAT THAT'LL ONLY BE MY KITTEN ON THE OUTSIDE, BUT A HOLLOW SHELL ON THE INSIDE!! NOBODY TRIES TO BREAK ME AND HER APART, OR TRIES TO CAUSE THE DISBANDMENT OF MY TEAM!! NOW SHUT UP AND GET READY FOR A WHOLE MESS OF PAIN!!"**

'_When those soft fingers reach in the end,_

_Only now, only you, won't that be all you can believe in?_

_Everyone is breaking down, searching too long for a wish_

_You're looking for a place where you can land_

_Wounded, unable to stop shaking_

_If these murmuring feelings are indeed our reality_

We break each other down till we can't even move

_Our solitary wings overlapped,_

_We've not encountered the light;_

_Reveal the glare this age gives off__With eyes filled with sadness, with each kiss_

_Growing greater, growing softer, I felt I'd be protected_

_A heart without even one thing to hold on to_

_En route to solitude, there is a world losing sight_

Things that can change grow frightening

_In the deep pulsation that lies ahead_

_Painted in the exchanged flames, I can see eternity_

We break each other down till we can't even move

_Our solitary wings overlapped,_

_We've not encountered the light,_

_Only the glare this age gives off_

I don't fear the power to change

_In the deep pulsation that lies ahead_

_Painted in the exchanged flames_

_Carry out your destiny!' _

Speedy drilled his fist into the crow's face, and he went flying right into the wall of the cave. Another crow hit the alarm, and thirty more crows came running out, swords drawn. Guido said, "That's more like it…I was wonderin' if you dumb morons were gonna show up, or if ya planned on playin' tiddlywinks all day."

One crow replied, "Aw, shut up, ya Casanova!! Why don't ya go run off and stare into a mirror, or maybe drool over the latest swimsuit issue. You're never gonna see Ms. Halibut Breath again…not until we're done teachin' her a lesson, that is."

Guido said, "You picked the wrong group of Samurai to mess with, bozo…**NOBODY MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!! I'M GONNA BLAST YOU CLEAN INTO ORBIT!!"**

Six crows rushed Guido at the same time, only to have the blue-armored cat jump up over them. When he came down, he bashed two crows in the head with his umbrella, and the third one got his beak smashed in by Guido's foot. He parried the sword strike of the fourth crow with his own blade, and he sent the fifth one flying with a spinning back-kick, before hurling the last two crows right into a storage locker. Wiping his hands, he headed over to help out Speedy.

Good Bird found himself surrounded by eight of his former henchmen, and he said, "Well…isn't this nice…all of YOU idiots, against me…hmm…should I laugh or be afraid?"

The lead crow said, "You'll pay for betraying us, ya Benedict Arnold. Ya had it good here when ya worked for Seymour, and then ya go and throw it all away…**FOR WHAT…TELL ME WHAT YOU'VE GOTTEN OUTTA BEIN' WITH THESE LOSERS!!"**

Good Bird replied, "**EASY, YA STUPID MORON…TRUE FRIENDSHIP, LOVE, RESPECT, AND A SECOND CHANCE AT LIFE…NOT TO MENTION A FAMILY THAT I CAN GO HOME TO AT NIGHT, AND I'M PROUD OF MYSELF FOR WHAT I DO NOW…MY FATHER AND GRANDFATHER WERE WRONG IN HOW THEY RAISED ME…SEYMOUR AND JERRY ARE A PAIR OF BRAINDEAD FOOLS IF THEY THINK THEY'RE GONNA GET AWAY WITH MESSIN' AROUND WITH MY FRIEND SPEEDY'S WIFE LIKE THIS…AND YOU ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOTS OF ALL FOR STAYIN' WITH SEYMOUR!! HE'LL NEVER BEAT US, AND HE'LL NEVER BE EMPEROR OF LITTLE TOKYO…HELL, AS STUPID AS HE IS, I'D BE SURPRISED IF HE COULD BE EMPEROR OF A KIDDY POOL!! HEAR ME NOW…BAD BIRD IS DEAD AND GONE, AND FROM NOW ON, MY NAME IS AND WILL ALWAYS BE GOOD BIRD!!"**

The lead crow shouted, **"HAVE IT YOUR WAY, YA FILTHY TRAITOR!!"**, before attempting to execute a jumping sword slash against his former leader. Good Bird flew up and out of the way, and he kicked the crow with all his might, slamming him into the ground. He tackled the next three and punched their lights out, two more got his sword handle in the sides of their heads, and the last two got blasted by his explosive shuriken.

Sayaka's claws came out, and she wasted no time in ripping apart any Ninja Crow that got in her way. When she had finished mangling all but the last two, she recognized the one that had showed up with the ransom note about her sister. After bashing the other remaining Ninja Crow in the head with a door that she ripped off of the hinges, she charged the idiot and pinned him to the wall, and she growled out, "You've got FIVE seconds, moron…I wanna know where my sister is…**AND I MEAN RIGHT NOW!!"**

The crow smirked, and he replied, "It wouldn't matter if I told ya or not, ya little mini-Vesuvius. By the time ya find that bi-polar witch, she'll be so beside herself with grief over what she's done in the past, she'll beg the shrimp over there to **DIVORCE HER, AND THEN SHE'LL BEG HIM AND AL DENTE TO REMOVE HER FROM THE SAMURAI PIZZA CATS!! WE'VE WON THIS TIME…WITHOUT THE MIGHTY POLLY ESTHER, YOU CATS CAN'T BEAT US!! HAHAHA!!"**

Sayaka shouted, **"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME A MINI-VESUVIUS, YOU LOUSY PIECE OF TRASH…AND NOBODY CALLS MY SISTER A WITCH!! SHE'S BEEN MY GUIDING LIGHT SINCE I WAS BORN, AND HER NAME IS POLLY ESTHER CERVICHE, DIMWIT!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE PUTTING MY SISTER THROUGH!!"**

The crow replied, "Hah…why beat us up when I bet the little shrimp there is secretly hoping she gets her just desserts. Trust me…she's gathered up enough bad karma that we could go on for days…but the boss thinks she'll be done by tonight. You'll never make it in time, ya mangy hairballs, so just go home!!"

Speedy heard the crow, and he said, "Sayaka…back…off…NOW!!" She dropped the crow on his butt, and Speedy slammed him viciously into the cave wall. The crow struggled, but Speedy held him firm. The crow's eyes were wide with fear…Speedy was the shortest of the Pizza Cats, but he was incredibly strong…now he knew why this white-armored cat was so feared by his fellow Crows.

Speedy placed his nose just inches from the crow's beak, and he growled out**, "IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE MY KITTEN IS BEFORE I COUNT TO FIVE, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU INTO A FEATHER-COVERED PRETZEL, AND SEND YA TO PRINCESS VI AS A PRESENT!! NOW START TALKIN', OR YOU'RE DEAD!!"**

The crow stammered, "D-down the passage to the left, the I-inner c-cave entrance is down there, and she's in the big room right b-behind the metal door in the room. Ya better hurry though…Little Miss Prissy Kitty's almost done with the first part of what she deserves and…Uh-oh…"

Speedy pulled out both of his swords, and Sayaka unsheathed hers. They looked at one another, and Speedy said, "Ready, Sayaka?"

The younger Esther sister replied, "Ready and waiting, Speedy…on three…**ONE…TWO…THREE!!"**

Right then, Speedy called out **"TRIPLE CAT SLASH ATTACK…YAH!!"**

Sayaka called out, **"NOVA BURST!!"**

The crow said, "Oh no…not again!!", just before being blasted right out of the cave, and back towards Prisoners' Island. Speedy and Sayaka sheathed their blades, and then they both joined up with Guido and Good Bird to make their way into the inner caves. Speedy gave Francine a ring, and he said, "Fran, we've made our way past the outer defenses, and we're headed for the inner caves. Cheese is bound to start bringin' in the heavy artillery soon, so can ya have the Rescue Team go on standby, and call up Kazuki and his team down in Yokohama?"

On the other end, Francine replied, "Right, Speedy. I'll get to it, just after I send this fax to Al Dente…there, done. Now then…"

Francine dialed up General Catton, and she said, "General, this is a standby order…Cheese and his goons kidnapped Polly, and she's being tortured with the memories of how she used to act towards Speedy. The others are out working their way towards her, but I need you and the others ready to go if needed."

Catton replied, **"THOSE MISERABLE LITTLE…I'LL BLOW THEM STRAIGHT TO HELL FOR THIS ONE!! FRANCINE, YOU HAVE MY WORD THAT I'LL DO WHATEVER I CAN TO GET POLLY BACK SAFELY…NOBODY MESSES WITH A FELLOW PIZZA CAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!"**

Francine replied, "Send the word to Meowzma, BatCat, and Spritz…I'm gonna have Kazuki and the other Yokohama cats move out now. See ya later, General!!"

Francine then called up the cats in Yokohama, and Kiyone picked up. She said, "Hi there, Francine. How's everything…I hope Speedy's getting ready for his special day with Polly…I can't wait to see their second wedding."

With a sad and worried look in her blue eyes, Francine replied, "Actually, Kiyone…Polly's been kidnapped by a squad of Seymour's crows. They used a knockout dart on her, and now they're making her relive all the negative actions she used to do against Speedy. It's a torture play, and they intend to break her to the point where she'll want to divorce Speedy and leave the team out of shame. Kiyone, Speedy needs you and the others to fly out right away…I'm sending the coordinates now." Francine sent the location of Cheese's hidden cave, and Kiyone said, "That bastard rodent…he'll pay in BLOOD for messing with my friend Polly. Mark my words, Francine…he's shown his sorry face for the last time…**BECAUSE I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!"**

Satisfied that she'd done her job, Francine returned to monitoring the radar and phones. As she sat there, she said, "Speedy…I wish you luck…please find Polly soon and bring my friend home safely…I don't know what I'd ever do if she was lost to us forever…or what you'd do." She picked up a picture of all of them together outside the parlor during last year's anniversary celebration to commemorate the parlor's opening, and her eyes lingered on Polly…she was wearing a broad smile as Speedy held her on one side, and Sayaka was to her left. Francine was right there next to Sayaka, and next were Lucille and Guido, and then Good Bird and Carla off on the other side. Aiko came in, and she said, "Auntie Francine, are daddy and the others doing okay…is mommy safe yet?"

Francine took her niece into her lap, and she gently rubbed the young kitten's soft red hair. She said, "Daddy's getting close to mommy, Aiko…so don't worry. That nasty rat's going to pay for hurting mommy…and when he gets caught, I'll let you claw his face up."

Aiko said, "Good…I hope daddy makes him run clear across the city for what he's done."

Francine and Aiko were soon joined by Yattaro and Pururun, along with Kazuma. Wally came in along with Lucille, and together, they all watched and waited for any news of Polly's safety. Lucille said, "I'm so worried about her…if only I could do something to help Speedy and the others…" she sniffled a bit, and then she said, "What did Polly ever do to deserve this…she's the kindest female cat I've ever known, and she's been my best friend since we were little girls…oh Polly…please be okay…please don't give up hope yet…I know Speedy's going to find you soon, and you'll be back together…"

Wally sensed that his little sister was about to lose it, so he quickly gathered her up and ran outside. No sooner had he made it to the hill that overlooked the city, when Lucille's missiles lit up the sky like the Fourth Of July. When she had finally quieted down, Lucille said, "Oh Wally…I hope she'll be alright…I don't want to lose my dearest friend…nor do I want Speedy to suffer from a broken heart…no other cat deserves him like Polly does."

Wally rubbed his sister's shoulders, and he pulled her against him to comfort her, much like he'd done during thunderstorms when she was little. He said, "It's alright, little sister…I'm right here, and I promise you…that evil rodent's gonna get what's coming to him…you don't cross Speedy Cerviche, or Sayaka Esther for that matter…and get away with it. Plus…he's got Guido and Good Bird with him, so Cheese doesn't have a snowball's chance in hell."

Lucille calmed down, and together, she and Wally made their way back to the parlor.

**Imperial Palace of Little Tokyo…**

Al was up in his quarters, waiting patiently for any news, when his fax machine suddenly spat out a message from Francine. He read it twice, and then he said, "Oh no…the Princess is gonna go berserk over this one…well, no use trying to avoid the storm."

He picked up the phone, and he said, "Ryuho, get Lieutenants Fuyutski and Mizuno, and meet me outside the throne room. Also…call your wife and make sure she's alright. We'll need her for logistic support."

In his own room, Ryuho replied, "Yes sir, Mr. Dente." He then called the parlor, and his lovely wife's face came up. She said, "Ryuho…thank god…are you headed out to help look for Polly?"

Ryuho replied, "I probably will be, once I finish meeting with Princess Vi…assuming she doesn't skin us all alive for this. I promise you this, my love…I'll do whatever is in my power to help get Polly safely back into Speedy's arms. I love you, Francine."

Blowing a kiss at the vidscreen, Francine replied, "I love you too, Ryuho."

After he hung up, Ryuho joined Al, Fuyutski, and Mizuno, and together, they approached the throne room. Al knocked on the door, and he heard Princess Vi's cheerful voice announce, "Come in."

Al said, "She's in a good mood…for now. I suggest we all stay near an exit…she's gonna hit the roof when she reads this."

The other guards nodded, and then Al approached the throne. He bowed, and he said, "A f-fax from Francine, P-Princess…it's urgent."

Princess Vi read the document, and then she crumpled it up and hurled it across the room. She shouted, **"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT KEEPING THAT CROSS-DRESSING CREEP OUT OF THIS CITY?! ONE OF OUR BEST SAMURAI IS BEING TORTURED TOWARDS INCURABLE DESPAIR, AND SPEEDY IS FACING THE LOSS OF THE ONE HE LOVES MOST…BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T STOP THAT MISERABLE CHEESE-MUNCHING MORON!! I SHOULD SEND ALL OF YOU TO PRISONERS' ISLAND FOR THIS!!"**

Al nervously replied, "W-we t-tried, Princess…honestly. I sent out the N-Navy, the Air Force, everything we had…his robot has some type of energy shield that our weapons can't penetrate, and it's packed with machine guns, beam cannons, and missiles. Princess Vi, I beg of you…let us join the search for Polly Esther Cerviche…we'll do whatever it takes to save her, and to bring Seymour Cheese to justice. I, Al Dente, head of the Royal Guard, do hereby swear to you on my Imperial Commission of Honor, that I shall not fail to accomplish my mission."

Princess Vi replied, "Very well…but if Polly cannot be saved, or if Seymour escapes…**YOU'RE ALL GOING TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!! NOW GET OUT THERE, BRING THAT RODENT BACK HERE, AND THEN I'M GOING TO SKIN HIM ALIVE!!"**

Al and the others saluted, and they ran to the armory, donned their armor, and strapped on their swords. Al led the way, and together, they headed out to help bring down Cheese and rescue Polly.

**Yokohama…**

Kiyone ran into the den, and she said, "Kazuki, I need everyone's attention…Francine just called. Polly's been kidnapped by Cheese, after his crows used a knockout drug on her. She's being tortured, with the ultimate purpose of breaking her down so bad that she'll want to divorce Speedy and leave the Pizza Cats out of shame."

Kazuki gritted his teeth in anger…Speedy and Polly were his two best friends from the Academy, and he said, "My friends, Seymour has gone TOO FAR this time. He's going to face the full wrath of the Pizza Cats like never before…**LET'S GET THAT BASTARD!!"**

In unison, the twins Miyaka and Setsuna, along with Michiru and Yazuma, chorused **"YEAH!!". **Together, they jumped into their ovens and donned their armor, and then they flew off to assist their friends in their time of greatest need.

**Inside the hideout…**

The Crows then got into position for the next scene, now they looked like they were outside in the streets of Tokyo. The Speedy- Crow took a piece of black fabric and fixed it to his helmet, then started to prance around like a little girl.

The Crows then turned toward Polly. "You remember this, when the Gender-Bender Butterflies came to town…and one just happened to land on Speedy? Huh? Huh? You remember that?! DO ya?!"Polly turned a bit pale. "well…uh.."

"Yeah. And instead of helping him, what do you and your pal Guido do? I believe ya laughed at him! Ya laughed! Like he wanted to be acting like that?! what's with ya, ya blind? Ya can't see that that little black thing was on him?! Ya can't?!""Oh, but you're forgetting," another Crow said, "What did she do when that butterfly finally got off?"

"Oh, I think I forget! Let's watch!"The Speedy Crow than took off the fabric. "I'm a real man again!"Polly Crow came forward. "Don't expect miracles," he cracked.

The Crows turned to Polly. "Don't expect miracles?! what the hell does THAT mean, huh?""Oh yeah you love him _sooooo _much, I believe ya, definitely!"

"I..I was only joking! I was teasing!! I didn't mean it.."

"Oh yeah! I'm so sure.."

"He IS a real man! I know..he knows..…I was…I was only teasing..

"Oh really? Did he know that?! Did he?!"

"I…I mean..I tease him all the time, he knows that…""Gee, he don't look like that!! LOOK!"

"Oh, you're forgetting, this isn't the FIRST time she's failed to see something on her sweet lover-boy! Remember when Cheese wanted that money making robot, but it got stuck to Speedy instead?!""Who could forget that?!"

The Speedy crow then took a small plastic apparatus, proceeding to attach it to his helmet and prance around. "Oh, look at how much luck I'm having!! Look at this, I'm having so much good luck, things are soo going my way!"

The crows glared at Polly. "Ya couldn't see that apparatus on his head?! Huh? Huh? First ya couldn't see the butterfly, and now ya can't see that?! You should get your eyes checked honey! Both you AND Guido! You both are slipping in every way!"

Right on cue, the Guido crow came to join the Polly crow. when the robot was taken away from the Speedy crow, he fell on his knees and begged forgiveness for this behavior, but they demanded that the Fran crow give him a pay cut and shoved a broom in his hand, forcing him to do extra chores.

The crows glared at Polly. "extra chores?! Extra chores?! He apologized… it wasn't HIS fault in the first place..YOU can't see the robot, and you make him do extra chores?! I do not detect too much fairness, Missy!""Cause Speedy wasn't acting like…""No, he wasn't, cause he wasn't himself, he was brainwashed!! Ya can't see that?!""well…uh…"

"Now, now, let's not be too harsh! we got a LOT more to go!!"HA! HA! That's' right, boys! Don't torture her too much yet! There's a long way to go, I wanna enjoy her long lingering breakdown!! HA, HA, HA!! Three cheers for the bad guys!" Cheese cried out from his place in the robot, dancing around.

The Speedy crow crawled over to the chained up Polly and nodded to the crow at the piano, who proceeded to play a jumpy song.

'_I was trying to deliver the pie that you made,_

_But someone needed my help, so I chose to stay._

_Before I can explain and open my mouth,_

_You proceeded to scream and shout._

_You say I can't see any friends cause I'm working late_

_But after a long hard day I wanna go on a date_

_But you yelled and reached for your frying pan,_

_I was more scared than maybe the average man._

_Have mercy on me_

_You treat me so bad I'm in misery_

_It's breaking my heart, can't you see_

_Kitten, Kitten, have mercy on me_

_Well, I went out to deliver a pizza again,_

_But I got distracted by a Golden Bird who did land,_

_I tried to explain but ya wouldn't let me speak,_

_You just threw me, scolded me and started to shriek_

_Have mercy on me_

_You treat me so bad I'm in misery_

_It's breaking my heart, can't you see_

_Kitten, Kitten, have mercy on me_

_I patiently and willingly put up with this,_

_If only I didn't think you were a special Miss._

_The really sad thing, and I can tell you true,_

_I think I'm starting to fall in love with you!"_

_Have mercy on me_

_You treat me so bad I'm in misery_

_It's breaking my heart, can't you see_

_Kitten, Kitten, have mercy on me_

_Have mercy on me_

_You treat me so bad I'm in misery_

_It's breaking my heart, can't you see_

_Kitten, Kitten, have mercy on me.'_

The Crows then went back to the makeshift pizza parlor and lined up to do the next scene. Polly Crow began to shriek and yell at Speedy Crow. **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE PIZZA DIDN'T GET DELIVERED ON TIME?!" **

Polly Crow leaned in close to Speedy Crow, so close their beaks were touching. **"YOU DIDN'T GET IT DELIVERED BECAUSE YOU WERE DISTRACTED BY A BIG GOLDEN BIRD?! YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?! JUST FOR THAT, GET IN THAT BATHROOM AND CLEAN IT UP!! MOVE IT!!"**

Another Crow glared at Polly. "Hope you brushed your teeth!" Just then Polly Crow picked up Speedy Crow and flung him into the counter, followed by a mop and pail. "Ouch! You ain't too subtle, are ya?!"Polly turned her head. "I didn't do that!!""Yes, you did!""No, I didn't!!""You DID, don't you be a liar, Esther!! You DID do that! But of course, you have to ask, did you even bother to let Speedy explain himself?! DID you?""Well…uh…it DID sound far-fetched..and it sounded like he was making it up…""Don't assume nothing, Hon. Just LOOK!"

Polly looked…and saw that the Crows had reenacted the scene before that, complete with the Golden Cluck…and Speedy getting knocked don and spoiling the pizza. "See! Now, if anyone would know about that, we would. After all, we were there! See, he told the truth! we HAD a Golden Cluck…YOU didn't let him explain. He was telling the truth the whole time…and instead of listening to him, YOU made him clean the bathroom!" Polly turned a pale shade of white faced with this proof."Oh..my…Speedy.." she whispered.

"Yeah, your Speedy…see how you treated him! Look, see what you did! See what you did! You dare to suggest that you love him?! You _dare?! _Look at how you treated him!"

Before Polly could react another Crow turned around. "I think she needs some more demonstrations so she can learn!""I do believe you are right! No, if we remember correctly, this wasn't the first time you neglected to let him speak! Do you remember _this_ moment, when Emperor Fred caught cold and you Pizza Cats had to go to the mountains in order to find the coocoo bird that could cure him?" They turned Polly's head to the left of the stage. Now it was made up to look like a mountain. One Crow had a cardboard makeup of the coocoo bird.

Speedy Crow dressed up like the bird and tried to entice him. Guido Crow then used a fake net to pretend to lure him in. After the Bad Bird Crow attacked the Polly and Guido Crows with the cardboard form of the robot that attacked them for real, it pretended to release the tiny crabs. After Guido Crow fought them off with his "stale Kitty Litter" attack, the Speedy Crow finally fought his way out of the net and lead the destruction of the robot….only to have Polly Crow and Guido Crow start scolding him, the Polly Crow fiercely saying 'where have you been? what on earth were you doing?' causing the Speedy Crow to look down and some what ashamed . One of the Crows stepped forward and held up his hand, halting the scene. "OK," he told Polly. "care to explain _that_ little number?" "Well, he took too long in there, we needed his help, I couldn't tell what he was doing..""Well allow us to show you! Rewind!" The Crows took position again, but this time the net was turned in a way so that Polly could now see what was inside the net. As soon as the Speedy Crow got tangled in the net with the coocoo bird, Polly could now see that Speedy Crow was all huddled in a small enclosed space with the coocoo bird, struggling to get out of the net while at the same time trying to avoid stabbing the bird. The Crows glared at Polly. "Ya see?! Does that answer your question?! He was trying to get out and help you both while trying to avoid hurting that bird! Ya see?! It's DARK in that net ya know! And that sword is sharp, we ought to know! But, did you even consider that?! DID you? NO, you accuse HIM of being selfish. YOU accuse HIM!! The pot calling the kettle black, wouldn't you say? wouldn't you?"

Polly looked down at her clasped hands. "But…but..I didn't know..""Did you ever think to maybe ask?!""no," she said softly. "No….oh no I didn't…why didn't I…""He may be a goof…but has he ever done that on the job as a Samurai?""No.."

Jerry laughed and zoomed in with his camera. "Look, Cheesy! Look, it's starting to work!!"

Cheese grinned wildly. "Ah, Jerry, it's all going according to plan! It's all going to plan!! HA, HA, HA!!" "Quiet, they're getting ready for the next scene!"

As Jerry was speaking, the Crows moved around until they were back in the makeshift pizza parlor.

The Crows near Polly turned. "Now, let's go back to a special day in Tokyo…the day when Fernando, the famous baseball player, came to town. Let's see how YOU so generously welcomed him to town!""No," Polly whispered softly, remembering that day far too well.

Some of the Crows dragged out a cardboard bus where a Crow dressed as Fernando stepped off of it, waving to the crowd…made up of more Crows of course. The Speedy Crow came out front….and was instantly run over by first the Francine Crow, followed by the Polly Crow, and soon after, he was trampled by the Guido Crow. Some Crow extras ran him over, too.

"Ouch! Boy, you love him so much you made your mark on him…literally! You're so nuts about that damn ballplayer ya didn't see Speedy in front of ya? Ya know, he ain't THAT much smaller than ya!" "That….that was a accident!""Ya seem to have an awful lot of those!""I got too excited! I didn't mean to!""Oh 'I didn't mean to!!' Man, the oldest excuse in the book! You seem to have an awful lot of accidents involving your 'true love'! But I just bet this net one wasn't one! Let us now visit the time when a drumming robot invaded Tokyo and proceeded to brainwash all of ya!" The Crows ran to another part of the set, this one made to look like a bridge.

Another Crow dressed to look like the Drumming Robot and Speedy, Polly, and Guido Crows faced him."NO…No…not this…please, anything but this!!" Poly said, knowing full well what was coming. The Crows just laughed."Action!"

The Crow playing the drummer robot used the knowledge and flattery the real robot used. He quickly turned Guido Crow and Speedy Crow against each other. Polly Crow than chanted. "Yeah, Guido, that's showing him!"The Crows turned to Polly. "Yeah, **GUIDO?! **I thought you had a crush on Speedy?!""Yeah, some crush!" Anther Crow raked. "You rooting for another cat to beat up the one you "love"? THIS is the power of love?!""But…I was brainwashed!!""Like Speedy was brainwashed earlier…but you had no mercy and no understanding about THAT, did you?! DID YOU?! ""But.."'NO buts and you're NOT off the hook! Now, let's fast forward, when you and Guido are snapped out of it but Speedy isn't yet…and what do you do…are you understanding at all?!"

Almost in answer the Speedy Crow acted like he as still listening to the robot…and the Polly and Guido Crows proceeded to knee him in the face, screaming at him! Polly tried to avert her eyes, but the Crows turned her head to make her see it. The Speedy Crow tried to explain the robot, but Polly and Guido Crows kneed him again screaming at him even louder. "Oh yeah, you really showed love to him! Instead of seeing he was still brainwashed you and your pal proceeded to knee his face!""But…""Don't you say you were trying to 'snap him out of it!' You ever hear of just snapping your fingers?!""How about clapping your hands in front of his face?!""HAH, if I didn't know better, I'd say that she just loves beating him up like so! That may be why she loves him to death…she just wants her own personal talking dummy to practice on!""NO!!""I bet!! After all, we saw even more proof earlier than that! Do you remember this one?"

The Crows than went back into the Pizza Parlor and Polly Crow stood on a stool while Speedy Crow put red markings on his face. Polly Crow than picked up Speedy Crow and held him by the heels. "Nice. So nice. what are ya, a wife or a Headmaster?! HUH?!" they screamed at Polly.

Polly's eyes narrowed. "Look, you've never made a mistake in your life?! I tell you he's forgiven me! _He's forgiven me!!_"Cheese took the mike from the robot. "Oh yeah, I'm sure he's forgiven you…so you say…but the question is…does he mean that…or is he just scared of ya?!""And, have you forgiven _yourself_?! Have you?! Look deep down…look closer our Dear Miss Esther" Jerry added. "Good one, Jerry, HA, HA!! Yes, look closer, look closer, Little Polly, look at what we're showing you!! Look at what you saw…look at what we're going to show you…and tell me if _anyone_ could forgive you!! You should get down on your knees and thank God he even wants to be _near_ you, even if it IS cause he's scared of ya! HA HA!! As you'll see farther on, the only reason anyone would be near ya is out of fright and fear of getting beaten up!! OK, continue!"

The Crows had by this time set up for the next scene. This time around the three Ninja Crows playing the Samurai were on what looked like a makeshift bridge. The Crows donned what looked like black masks and started to crawl and leap over the bridge. Finally the Fran Crow came forward. "Al called you three. He says you need to be back at the pizza parlor.""But. Fran, we were busy trying out these masks, do we have to go back to the parlor now?"

The Polly Crow proceeded to hit the Speedy Crow on the top of his head. "It is when you consider that that's our cover, pal!"The head Crow stepped forward and held up his hand. "Halt!" The Crows went away as he stared at Polly and brought his head up to Polly…so close his nose was almost squishing hers! "Now, care to explain THAT, Missy?! what as that?! Ya couldn't have just SAID that was your cover?! Ya couldn't have JUST said that?! Ya have to resort to hitting…AGAIN?! Did ya have to hit him?! Did ya?!""Will you get out of my face?!"

"Oh ho, get out of YOUR face? Yeah, look at me, all up in YOUR face! All up in YOURS! Yeah, not so comfortable when it happens to YOU, is it?! Huh, is this comfortable for ya?! Huh?! Is it?! Do you think Speedy was all comfortable when YOU did THIS?! DO YOU?!" Polly was instantly quiet. "Didn't think so. Now, let's see a few days from this, when Al made you trade places with the Rescue Team and we attacked them, almost knocking them down…" he turned toward his fellow Crows. "Oh, that was fun!" He turned back to Polly. "Speedy is holding a grudge, but how do YOU help?!" He turned to his friends. Speedy Crow was standing in front of boxes to represent the communication device. Polly Crow and Guido Crow stood on the other side.

"I say let's don't help them after what they did to us!" Speedy Crow said."Speedy don't be such an immature jerk!" Polly Crow said,"I didn't SAY that!!" Polly said,"Yes, you did!""NO, I said don't act like a jerk!""Um….no..you said don't _be_ a jerk! You DID!! So, you think he's a jerk?! DO you?!" "NO!!""Oh yes you do!! You JUST said that!!""I…I was angry…I did that without thinking..""Like we said, you do a LOT of that! How about THIS, when that traitor, who shall remain nameless for the time being, tried to make you and Lucy singing stars! Nice pipes you got there, by the way..""So glad you think so!"

"Yes...but do you remember THIS?!" The Polly and Guido Crows were lined up on a platform. The Speedy Crow then landed in the middle…and right on top of the Polly Crow's tail! Polly Crow screamed at Speedy Crow and "slapped" him. An argument then broke out between them. The Head Crow then stood up and held up his hand, causing the Crows to stop.

He then turned to Polly. "Why don't we enjoy that again...in slow motion." Slowly the Crows reenacted the scene again, very slowly, stopping when Speedy Crow stepped on Polly Crow's tail. "That looked like an accident to me!""It was! It was an accident!""Oh, really? Then what was that slap?! what was that fight, huh? what, he's not allowed to make mistakes?! HUH?! He's not allowed?! He isn't? HUH?" "But..""But NOTHING!! what, we all got to be perfect?! YOU can't handle mistakes?!""Of course she can't," another Crow said, flying to him. "Remember that other time?!""Oh, yes! WE were all on Prisoner's Island, weren't we?!""Prisoner's Island?!" Polly whispered to herself. "Oh no…no…no…" Her face turned pale. "No...Don't show that…GOD no..""Ah, you do remember?""Yes…I wish I didn't.."

"Good, we're gonna show you anyway!" At a signal the Samurai Crows returned, this time walking in a makeshift tunnel. But the Polly Crow jumped and grabbed her butt. She whirled around…right at Speedy Crow. "what was that all about?! what's the big idea touching me?!" she whirled and slapped the Speedy Crow..again. "Did that LOOK like he was touching you?! Did that LOOK like he was?!""How would he be touching you if he was beside you?! Not in back of you!!""He was the closest one…""You were in a tunnel, looking for I-Beam..what reason would he possibly have for touching you?!""Has he ever touched you like that before?! HAS he?!"Polly looked down. "No," she said quietly. "why would he do it now?! HUH?! why?!""Uh….but….""But, of course that wasn't the only time you acted despicable toward him on this island! Let's look what happened when you were separated from him and he found I-Beam first!"

Speedy Crow then was shown sitting at a table with a Crow dressed as I-Beam. A worried looking Polly Crow came in…but instead of relief she got mad, yelled…and punched Speedy Crow!. The Head Crow looked at Polly. "wow…you just don't learn!! why'd you do it THIS time?! I thought you were worried about him!! I thought you were! what, THIS is how you show worry?! THIS is how?! By hitting him?! HUH?! Look at that!! LOOK AT THAT!! Look at what you did!!" The Crows reenacted the scene again and again.

Polly got more and more horrified. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, WAS that her?! Did she actually do that?! She wouldn't have…but she did…she obviously did! Oh God…how could she have?!"That's enough, boys!' Cheese called out. "Break for intermission, let's not have her fall down completely halfway there!""Alright, Boss. But before we break, we'll leave you with this parting song...just to show what you're really like!"

'_When you were languishing in rooms I built to foul you in_

_And when the wind set down in funnel form and pulled you in_

_I don't need to walk around in circles_

_walk around in circles_

_walk around in circles_

_walk around in_

_don't need to walk around in circles_

_walk around in circles_

_walk around in circles_

_walk around in _

_When the ghostly dust of violence traces everything_

_And when the gas runs out just wreck it, you insured the thing_

_I don't need to walk around in circles_

_walk around in circles_

_walk around in circles_

_walk around in _

_don't need to walk around in circles_

_walk around in circles_

_walk around in circles_

_walk around in_

_Doom da doom da doom_

_Well I know what I'm doin'_

_Doom da doom da doom_

_Well I know what I'm doin'_

_Doom da doom da doom_

_Well I know what I'm doin'_

_Doom da doom da doom_

_Well I know what I'm doin'_

_But I can't sigh now that you made the move_

_It has gone and gone to dogs, lay down on the floor_

_For the right price I can get everything_

_Slip into the car, go driving to the farthest star_

_I don't need to walk around in circles_

_walk around in circles_

_walk around in circles_

_walk around in_

_don't need to walk around in circles_

_walk around in circles_

_walk around in circles_

_walk around in_

_don't need to walk around in circles_

_walk around in circles_

_walk around in circles_

_walk around in _

The Crows in the audience clapped and whistled. "Thank you, thank you. Now, a big hand for our actors! The bully!" The Polly Crow bowed. "The victim!" The Speedy Crow bowed. "The Casanova!" The Guido Crow bowed. "The Manager!" The Fran Crow bowed. "The robots!" They bowed. "And the Chorus!" The extras bowed. "Great! Now, lunch break everyone!""Oh boy, lunch break!! Lunch break!!" The Crows all cheered and scampered off.

Cheese grinned and turned to Jerry, an evil, satisfied smirk on his face. He said, "Be sure to feed her too, Jerry. WE wouldn't want our audience to starve!"

Polly was locked in a dark room to wait for her food. She had never felt less like eating in her life. The events she had seen played again and again in her mind…and she wished with all her heart she had her kodachi back…to slit her throat in shame.Because at that moment...that was exactly what she wanted to do!

Cheese said, "Oh Jerry…revenge is ours at last…soon, there won't be anything left of the fierce and strong Polly Esther Cerviche…just a broken-hearted hollow shell…full of grief and despair so deep…not even Speedy will be able to bring her back!! Your idea was PERFECT, Jerry…I'll be Emperor for sure this time."

Jerry replied, "Of course…without that redhead, the other Pizza Cats are nothing…especially Speedy. He needs her…but when we're done, no more Pizza Cats…no more Princess Vi…and HELLO Emperor Seymour, and Prime Minister Jerry Atrick!!"

Cheese and Jerry both laughed sadistically, not knowing that they would soon be facing the wrath of Speedy and the others like never before.

**  
Next Chapter: The Crows commence their second act of torturing Polly, and by the end, her heart is nearly completely broken. Speedy and the others must hurry to her side, or she'll be lost to them forever. Find out if Speedy can make it to Polly in time in Chapter Five: Day of Despair**


	5. Day of Despair

**  
Trials of the Heart**

**  
Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**  
Summary:**** Cheese and the crows commence the second act of their torture play, and by the end, Polly is beside herself with the weight of her horrible actions towards Speedy. Just when all seems lost for her, the love of her life and her other friends finally arrive.**

**  
Disclaimer: ****I don't claim any rights to Samurai Pizza Cats, nor do I own any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination. A VERY special thank you goes to my good friend and fellow writer Merigirl for her help in putting this story together.**

**  
Fight Theme: Re-worded version of 'The Thing I Hate'-Stabbing Westward**

**  
Torture songs- A Parody of 'Waiting For The World To Change'**

**  
A parody of 'Volk'-Suzanne Vega**

**  
A parody of 'Mamma Mia'**

'**Old Fashioned Love Song'-Three Dog Night**

'**Little Miss Can't Be Wrong'**

'**Slow As Molasses'-From the film '1776'**

**  
Chapter Five: Day of Despair**

Cheese had to laugh to himself as he and Jerry made their way back into the robot. "Oh Jerry, this is absolutely amazing! I think your plan has a chance to work! Remind me to give you your own business when we conquer Tokyo!""Uh...Seymour?""Yeah?""Give me my own business when we conquer Tokyo!"

"Later, Jerry later! For now, let's go into Act Two! Ninjas, get our audience ready. The Crows dragged Polly out of the room in her chains and fastened them to her chair, which they proceeded to drop her into. Cheese said, "Ok, now on with 'The Life and Sins of Polly Esther, Act Two! Sit back and get comfy!""Go to hell you damn turkeys!""Silence!" Cheese said from inside the robot. "Jerry, camera ready?""Ready and waiting, Cheesy-Boy!" Jerry said. "Than ready, aim, action!"

The Crows then took their places on the floor. "But, before our play officially begins, let's enjoy a special opening song!"

The musician Crows then grabbed their instruments and began to play. Several of the Crow extras surrounded Polly and the main actors strutted on stage.

When the song was over, the Crows bowed and cheered. The Head Crow came forward as the acting Crows took their places. "Now, on to Act Two. As you already know, you haven't been the nicest cat around, especially not to your soon-to-be-hubby. Do you remember one time when Speedy was trying to help that cute little inventor's kid find his Daddy?"

"Yes, if I remember correctly he just dropped everything to take off and help the kid, cause after all, isn't that what a Samurai is sworn to do?! Isn't it?!" He brought his face close to Polly's. "well?! **ISN'T IT?! ISN'T IT?!" **

Polly looked up. "Yes," she admitted, looking pained because she knew what was coming."But oh, how soon we forget our vows, don't we?" He waved his hand and Speedy Crow was standing in what looked like a makeshift jail with the Crow dressed as the inventor.

Polly Crow began to yell when Speedy Crow shushed her and pointed to the Inventor-Crow. Polly Crow then got silent and pretended to be nice. Meowzma Crow pretended to cut through the bars and let it be taken apart. Polly Crow went in and at first looked like she had forgiven Speedy Crow- snuggling up to him…until she started yelling "How dare you not tell us where you're going?!", and stamp on his foot, causing him to jump and yell with pain. Head Crow than turned to Polly. "Yet again do you not let him explain!! Yet AGAIN do you forget who you are! Ya know, a sane cat would get tired of this!!"

Speedy Crow came forward. "Now, now, don't yell TOO much!! Everyone knows if someone really loves you, they can hit you real hard, and it feels just like a kiss!"

"_You sit there, in that chair,_

_You say you're misunderstood _

_We say you just stand for nothing and _

_There's no way you ever could _

_Now we see everything that you did wrong _

_With your team and the one who lead it _

_We just feel like you don't have the means _

_To rise above and beat it _

_So we all do know _

_That you're never gonna change _

_We keep on waiting _

_Waiting for you to now change _

_It's hard to beat the system _

_When your temper is so atrocious, _

_So we all say again, _

_Waiting but you will not change _

_Now if you had the power _

_To control your temper like you say you can,_

_We would have never had to get you_

_And show how you treated your man!_

_And when you see what we do now, _

_What you get is what you got _

_Cause when we own the information, oh _

_We can bend it all we want _

_So we all do know _

_That you're never gonna change _

_We keep on waiting _

_Waiting for you to now change _

_It's not that we don't care, _

_We just know that how you acted ain't fair _

_So we keep on saying _

_Saying you're never going to change _

_And we're still saying _

_Saying you're never going to change _

_We keep on saying you're never going to change _

_One day our Ninja army _

_Is gonna rule the population _

_So we keep on saying _

_Saying you're never gonna change _

_So we all do know _

_That you're never gonna change _

_We keep on waiting _

_Waiting for you to now change…'_

**  
Meanwhile…**

Speedy kicked down a large metal door, and he walked through the ruined portal, with Guido at his right side, and Sayaka came in on the left, with Good Bird right behind her. Speedy noticed a bunch of Ninja Crows joking around about Polly's misfortune, and it made his blood boil with pure rage…how dare they talk about his kitten this way…it was bad enough that they were putting her through this hellish play, but now these little bastards were making jokes about the love that Speedy had for Polly…he'd make sure that they didn't live to see the next sunrise. He said, "Guido, cover the right side of the room. Sayaka, you and Good Bird take the left…I'm goin' right up the middle after these little freaks!!"

Guido flashed Speedy the thumbs-up, and he moved into position, while Sayaka and Good Bird fanned out to cover the rest of the room.

One of the four crows said, "Did ya see Murray out there…he was GREAT!! Haha…I'm surprised that poor little Polly didn't cry out 'Oh Speedy…I thought you loved me!! How can you put me through this??"

Another crow laughed, "Yeah…I can't wait to see her crack…not even her husband's gonna be able to heal her heart by the time we're done. In a couple more hours, Polly Esther Cerviche will be just a bad memory. Hell…Speedy oughta thank us for this. She's put him through so much misery, I'm betting that he WANTS this to happen…he probably doesn't really love her…he's just too scared to tell her otherwise, that's why he married her."

Speedy was now seeing red, and one thought ran through his mind. _'Nobody talks about my Kitten like that, and NOBODY tries to make her want to divorce me…__**I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!!'**_

The first crow failed to notice Speedy right behind him, until he said, "Hey there, guys. How's it goin'?"

The crow replied, "Just great, Murray…wait a minute…I thought you were…in there…with…her…oh crud…you're the REAL Speedy, right?"

Speedy spun the crow around, and he replied, "VERY good…now then…guess what happens next…**YOU DIE!!"**

'_Lost in a world of doubt and insecurity _

_Nothing that you hold sacred, nothing you believe _

_Your life is a contradiction _

_While you thrive on manipulation _

_I fight to just hold on to what I believe _

_I won't become the thing I hate _

_I won't become the thing I hate _

_I won't become the thing I hate _

_I won't become you!_

_You've treated me like I'm a worthless piece of dirt _

_You think you're in control but you make me sick _

_I want to watch you suffer _

_The way that you've made me suffer _

_I want to mess up everything you've ever loved!!_

_I won't become the thing I hate _

_I won't become the thing I hate _

_I won't become the thing I hate _

_I won't become you _

_I won't become the thing I hate _

_I won't become the thing I hate _

_I won't become the thing I hate _

_I won't become the thing I hate _

_I won't become the thing I hate _

_I won't become you!!'_

Speedy smashed his fist into the first crow's beak, sending him flying right into the water cooler. He picked the solid oak table up and belted the second crow with it, causing the idiotic bird to go sailing right through a metal door. The third crow tried to bring his sword into play, but Speedy beat him to the draw. He caught the crow's sword blade between his swords, and shattered it with a scissor-cross slash. Before the crow could react, Speedy drove his knee into the crow's gut, and then he followed up with a powerful roundhouse kick. The last crow went down to a solid rising hook kick to the side of the head.

More crows came pouring into the room, and Guido said, "Ah…just in time. Hey Speedy…how 'bout if we declare open season on these dimwits?"

Speedy replied, "Oh…it's open season on 'em alright…**ESPECIALLY ON THAT BASTARD CHEESE!! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, SEYMOUR…YOU BETTER GIVE ME MY KITTEN BACK RIGHT NOW, AND THEN GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE…OTHERWISE, I'M GONNA HUNT YOU DOWN, RIP OFF YOUR WHISKERS, SHOVE YOUR CHEAP GARBAGE-DUMP SALE KIMONO DOWN YOUR THROAT, TWIST YOU INTO A PRETZEL, AND THEN I'M GONNA BOOT YOU ALL THE WAY TO PRINCESS VI'S THRONE ROOM WITH A BOW WRAPPED AROUND YOUR MOUTH TO SHUT YOU UP!!"**

Guido fired a solar blast from his umbrella, sending ten Ninja Crows running all over the place with their tail feathers on fire. Another one tried to jump him, only to get his bell rung by Guido's foot, in the form of a flying roundhouse kick. He hypnotized six more, and he said, "Hey there, guys. They've got a sweet new car as a prize in the contest down at the park, but there's only one ticket left. If ya want it…you gotta fight for it."

The crows began raining down punches and kicks on each other, until they were all unconscious. Guido said, "Those idiots…they get dumber every time I turn around."

Sayaka hacked through the swords of five crows with her Kodachis, and then a sixth crow fell to a bone-crushing left hook. Another crow walked up, and he said, "Look at what we got here…**SISTER OF ESTHER!! **Ya really are that hothead's brat sister…you're just as **UGLY** and **OBNOXIOUS** as she is. I feel sorry for the poor dope that's gonna end up marrying ya, 'cuz he'll probably get the same kind of beating as the little shrimp there. Don't worry…when we're done with your sister, she won't ever hit anybody **EVER** again!!"

With her blood boiling, and rage burning in her blue eyes, Sayaka shouted, **"YOU LOUSY LITTLE BASTARD!! NOBODY DARES TO TALK ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT!! SHE HASN'T HIT SPEEDY FOR A LONG TIME NOW, AND ON THE FEW OCCASIONS THAT THEY DO HAVE A DISAGREEMENT, THEY TALK IT OUT LIKE THE MATURE CATS THAT THEY ARE!! SPEEDY LOVES HER, AND I KNOW THAT SHE LOVES HIM!! YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA CRACK MY SISTER'S HEART AND RUIN HER LIFE…NOBODY MESSES WITH AN ESTHER OR A CERVICHE…AND SHE'S BOTH!! I'M GONNA TEAR YOU FREAKS LIMB FROM LIMB!!"**

Sayaka smashed her fist right into the first crow's beak, and he went flying right through a three-foot thick metal door. Two more got their heads slammed together, and then she faced down the idiot crow that had so brazenly insulted her sister. She said, "You're gonna regret the day you EVER made me angry, you ugly little dunce…**NOBODY MESSES WITH MY FAMILY AND LIVES!! IN THE NAME OF MY SISTER POLLY…NOVA BURST!!"**

Sayaka's swords arced with the fiery red energy, and the star-shaped blast hit the idiot crow head-on, blasting him clear across Tokyo Bay and back to Prisoners' Island. She said, "There, that oughta teach ya to mess with my sister!!"

Good Bird flattened five of his former goons, and then the last crow in the room said, "H-how can you do this to us, ya traitor? You are the SON of Super Bad Bird…the most evil and infamous Ninja Crow of all…and the heir to his skills. We depended on you, we NEEDED you, and when we looked to you one last time, ya go and run off just to be with that little girl scout…what's her name?"

Good Bird shouted, **"HER NAME IS CARLA, YOU BASTARD…AND DON'T YOU CALL HER A GIRL SCOUT!! SHE'S MY WIFE, AND I WILL NEVER TRADE THE LIFE I HAVE NOW FOR WHAT I USED TO CALL MY LIFE WHEN I WAS WITH YOU LOSERS!! THANKS TO SPEEDY, I FOUND THE TRUE PATH THAT I DESIRED FOR MY LIFE…THE PATH OF HONOR, FRIENDSHIP, AND LOVE!! I'M NEVER GONNA GO BACK TO BEING BAD BIRD AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME?! I AM NOW, AND WILL FOREVER MORE, BE GOOD BIRD!!"**

The crow shouted back, **"NOT IF I KILL YA FIRST, YA LOUSY BENEDICT ARNOLD!!" **The idiot rushed his former leader head-on, and there was a mighty clang of metal as their blades clashed. Seconds later, Good Bird brought his sword up in a crescent slash, and shattered the crow's blade. He said, "Give up and tell me where my friend is, or I'm gonna let my friend Speedy pry it outta ya…believe me, you'll be safer telling me."

The crow said, "She's in the big room at the end of that central tunnel. There's one last room before it…the place where the crow actors are waiting for their parts. If ya wanna find her with ANY of her sanity left, ya better hurry. She's already starting to crack, and by nightfall, not even the shrimp will be able to…OOF!!"

Speedy walked over, and he said, "Good Bird…let ME deal with him. Any crow that brags about what they're putting my beloved Kitten through…I'm PERSONALLY going to make him wish he'd never been born."

Good Bird dropped the crow on his butt, and Speedy walked up. He pulled his fist back, and then he belted the crow with every ounce of his strength, and he said, "That's what you think, dimwit. Let's move out, team…my Kitten's waiting for me, and I don't intend to let them hurt her any worse than they already have."

**  
Back in the torture room…**

Speedy Crow approached Polly and knelt before her. "You've given me plenty of kisses, haven't ya, Baby? Haven't ya?! Oh yeah, you love me, I know ya do!! You've shown me over and over again how much you do!! Oh, I feel loved all the time!" He nodded to the Crow at the piano who started to play a haunting melody.

'_My name is Speedy,_

_I live in the Pizza Parlor_

_I live and work right there,_

_With the love of my life so lovely I stare._

If you hear something late at night

_Some kind of trouble. some kind of fight_

_Just don't ask me what it was_

_Just don't ask me what it was_

_Just don't ask me what it was_

I think it's because I'm goofy

_I just want to have fun with the crowd,_

_Maybe it's because I'm crazy_

_I try not to act too proud_

She only hits until you cry

_And after that you don't ask why_

_You just don't argue anymore_

_You just don't argue anymore_

_You just don't argue anymore_

Yes I think I'm okay

_I walked into the door again_

_Well, if you ask that's what I'll say_

_And it's not your business anyway_

_I guess I'd like to be alone_

_With nothing broken, even though things were thrown_

Just don't ask me how I am

_Just don't ask me how I am_

_Just don't ask me how I am.'_

When the song was finished, the Crows clapped and set up for the next scene. The Head Crow looked at Polly. "Now, my Darling, do you remember the time when that traitor whose name we have abolished entirely got the infamous Armor of Vork?" The piano playing Crow played a fanfare as the Crow playing Bad Bird entered in his cardboard facsimile of the Armor of Vork. As Polly watched, horrified to see this unwelcome memory flash before her eyes yet again, the Bad Bird Crow pretended to fully attack the Samurai Crows. He pointed his huge gun at the Polly and Guido Crows….and just as he was about to blow them both into oblivion, the Speedy Crow jumped in front of them both and took the huge blast himself, pretending to be thrown backward and knocked unconscious. Head Crow then turned to Polly. "Look! Look at what he did…he took a huge blast, a blast that was meant to KILL you both! TO KILL YOU BOTH! And he took the blast! Yet, how do you repay him?! How?!"

Polly replied, "We took him back to the Pizza Parlor and nursed him back to health?"

Smirking, the crow replied, "Wrong!! True, you DID take him back to the Parlor…but he left to see Guru Lou to get some advice in order to help you defeat him… " The Speedy Crow then got up and walked to a Crow dressed as Guru Lou. The scene with Speedy Crow asking for help and Guru Lou Crow finally giving it were reenacted.

Finally, Speedy Crow walked back to where Fran Crow, Guido Crow, and Polly Crow were all staring outside, worried about him. "Oh, look at you three, all huddled up, all worried sick…why, if I didn't know better. I'd think you three cared!""We DO!!""Uh….gee, that's not what I hear! Not at all! In fact…that's not even what I see…""No….no.." Polly said. She swiftly turned her head and closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at the scene about to be reenacted…but the Crows stepped on her tail forcing her to scream in pain and open her eyes. "No ya don't!" The Crows said. "You're gonna watch this…ALL of this!!" Soon Speedy Crow came into the door of the Parlor..and Polly, Guido, and Fran Crows at first looked all happy and filled with joy to see him….but then they proceeded to beat him, kick, him, punch him screaming "where were you?! where have you been?! Do you know how worried we were?!"

The Head Crow looked at a horrified Polly. "Yet another time you refuse to let him talk and take out your worries by HITTING, kicking punching!! Now you got _them_ doing it!! God, is THIS how you show worry?! THIS?! He almost died saving you!! Almost died!! Did you not see that?! DID YOU?! I notice you're not saying anything…did you?!'"Yes," she whispered. "I can't hear you!!""Yes!! Yes!! Oh God, yes….""why did you do that?""I…I don't know…""Ah, but we do…could it be this is your own special way of showing worry and love? would it be you're not normal…you love like so?!"Speedy, Guido, and Fran Crows than proceeded to sing to Polly….while still pretending to attack the Speedy Crow.

'_Just an old fashioned love song_

_Playing on the radio_

_And wrapped around the music_

_is the sound of someone promising they'll never go._

_You'll swear you've heard it before _

_As it slowly rambles on and on._

_No need in bringing 'em back_

_Cause they've never really gone.__Just an old fashioned love song_

_One I'm sure they wrote for you and me,_

_Just an old fashioned love song_

_Coming down in three part harmony. _

(Polly, Guido, and Fran Crow punch and kick Speedy Crow)

_To weave our dreams upon and_

_Listen to each evening when the lights are low._

_To underscore our love affair_

_With tenderness and feeling _

_That we've come to know._

_You'll swear you've heard it before _

_As it slowly rambles on and on._

_No need in bringing 'em back_

_Cause they've never really gone._

_Just an old fashioned love song_

_Coming down in three part harmony._

_Just an old fashioned love song_

_One I'm sure they wrote for you and me.'_

As soon as the song was over, Speedy Crow gasped and rolled over in pretend pain, and then he crawled over to where Polly was. He pulled out a Speedy mask and put it on him. In a perfect imitation of Speedy's voice, he begged "Hit me again, I enjoy it! I love the feel of your claws against my cheek, and blood running down my fur! I can't get enough black eyes! After all, it does feel like a kiss! Oh, I love ya, baby!! Oh, I love ya, too! come on! Look," he took a cardboard pizza and threw it on the ground. "I just threw a pizza! come on, hit me! I'm going to see Lucille instead of working…why don't ya hit me!! Go on! Hit me, beat me! You're singing is terrible and sounds like a violin out of tune…throw something at me! You want to! Ya know you want to!! Go on! Do it!" He grabbed her paw and held it to his face. "come on!! come on!! Hit me!! You want to!" Polly was gasping. The Crow looked exactly like her Speedy…and acted like him…and sounded like him. "No.." she said as her laws trembled. "Aw, come on! Ya want to hit me! You know you want to!!""No…no…""Hit me!!""No…no…oh Speedy..""Yeah, Speedy..and Speedy deserves a hit! what are ya waiting for, huh?! well?! what?! Hit me!!" He pushed her claw into his cheek. "come on…do it!!"

Meanwhile Jerry and Cheese were watching this scene from the robot. "Oh, look, look, Cheese! Look, I think…it's working!! It's all working!!" "Oh Jerry, this is beautiful! She's deteriorating!! She's going! Oh, Jerry get a close up of it!" Jerry smiled, and he said, "You got it!"

Cheese swiftly got into his cheerleading outfit. "Oh Jerry this is too good to be true! Now, how about a cheer for the bad guys, all together now, let's have three Cheers for the Big Cheese!" he proceeded to dance around the room, waving his pom poms. "Rah, rah, rah! Sis-boom-bah! Hooray for me! I'm the baddest of the bad, I make the tough oh so sad, rah, rah rah!!"_"You make us sad, all right," _Jerry thought. "Seymour, enough, _you're making the robot shake!!"_"Oh, sorry, Jerry. I'll just pop a cold one for now!" He held up a bottle of champagne. "Care to join me?" With a satisfied grin on his beak, Jerry replied, "Sure, fill a glass for me!"

The Crows had by now set up for the next part. Speedy and Guido Crow were standing up on a piece of cardboard against a painted night sky, to represent the top of the Parlor. They were admiring the stars when Polly Crow came with a broom and almost knocked them both off. "Gotcha! You know you're supposed to be doing your chores!"

The Crows turned to Polly. "'Doing your chores?! Oh so sorry MOMMY! Oh, pardon them, I'm sure! what are you, their wife or their MOM?! Ya can't see they were just relaxing?! couldn't ya?! You THAT blind?! HUH?!""Nah, she's just their sub MOM!!" The Crows laughed and started to dance around. Speedy and Guido Crow took the lead in singing:

'_We've been yelled at by you since we don't know when_

_So we just grin and bear it, it will never end_

_Look at us now, will we ever learn? _

_we don't know how but we suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within your soul_

_Just one look and we can hear our skulls ring_

_One more look and we forget everything, o-o-o-oh_

Mamma mia, here I go again

_My my, how can I resist you? _

_Mamma mia, does it show again? _

_My my, just how much we fear you_

_Yes, we've been just so frightened_

_Blue since the day we started_

_Why, why do you ever treat us so? _

_Mamma mia, now we really know,_

_My my, we could never let you go._

We've been angry and sad about the things that you do

_I cant count all the times that you've beat us, it's true!_

_And when you go, when you slam the door_

_I think we know that you wont be away too long_

_You know that we're not that strong._

_Just one look and we can hear our skulls ring_

_One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh_

Mamma mia, here I go again

_My my, how can I resist you? _

_Mamma mia, does it show again? _

_My my, just how much we fear you_

_Yes, we've been just so frightened_

_Blue since the day we started_

_Why, why do you ever treat us so? _

_Mamma mia, now we really know,_

_Why, why did I ever let you go? _

_Mamma mia, even if I say_

_Bye bye, leave me now or never_

_Mamma mia, its a game we play_

_Bye bye doesn't mean forever_

Mamma mia, here I go again

_My my, how can I resist you? _

_Mamma mia, does it show again? _

_My my, just how much we fear you_

_Yes, we've been just so frightened_

_Blue since the day we started_

_Why, why do you ever treat us so? _

_Mamma mia, now we really know,_

_My my, I could never let you go!!' _

**Back with our heroes…**

The Rescue Team came up through the tunnel that Meowzma had created, and the four of them found themselves in the same room that Speedy and the others had just gone through. BatCat saw the obliterated furniture, and the idiotic Ninja Crows laying unconscious in a heap. He said, "Holy cow…Speedy did all this damage?? He really is dangerous when he's angry."

General Catton replied, "Well…this is Polly we're talking about. She's the one he loves more than anything. I mean…they've been best friends since they were just kittens, and they've spent their entire lives together. He's not about to let Cheese and his cadre of idiots ruin his life, or hers. As their friends, we owe it to them both to do our best to help them out, so let's go find where Speedy and the others went. Besides…I've got a few things I'd like to say to that bastard rodent Seymour…before I blow him across the city."

Spritz replied, "You and me both, General…hey look, there's Kazuki and the rest of his group."

Kazuki and Kiyone walked up, and when they heard from General Catton about what they'd been able to determine so far, Kazuki said, "Let's go, everyone…we've got a friend in need of help, and a brain-dead rodent to exterminate."

Just then, a huge squad of Ninja Crows came out, and the lead crow said, "That's as close as you're ever gonna get to little miss Polly, ya lousy fleabags!! You're all goin' down, and nothing's gonna stop us this time!!"

General Catton replied, "I beg to differ, ya feathered dunce!! Let's get 'em and link up with Speedy and the others. We've got a fellow Samurai to rescue, and a second wedding to attend!!"

The crows charged, and the two teams of heroic felines met them head-on. General Catton fired the big cannons on his back, and the powerful shells sent at least forty Ninja Crows flying everywhere. BatCat flew up above the crowd of feathered idiots, grabbed one, and then he dropped him. He said, "Hey birdbrain, you were at the top of your class…so why'd ya drop out…oh yeah…**YOU'RE AN IDIOT!!"** Meowzma burrowed underground, and dug a hole underneath the feet of twenty Ninja Crows. Meowzma said, "Whatever you do, don't look down!" The crows looked, and Meowzma said, "I warned you…**HAVE A NICE FALL!!"** The Ninja Crows all fell into the pit, piled up on top of each other. Spritz doused sixteen with his Hydro-Cannons, and sent them flying through the wall.

Kazuki was batting Ninja Crows all over the place with his Bo staff. He'd already taken down more than thirty of them, and as he looked over at Kiyone, he saw that his wife was faring splendidly. She backflipped over a Ninja Crow, and got him in the gut with a heel drop kick on the way down. Yujima turned himself invisible, snuck up behind fifteen Ninja Crows, and then he proceeded to clean their clocks one at a time. Setsuna and Miyaka executed a tandem dash-and-slash maneuver, and put sixteen idiot Ninja Crows down for the count. Michiru dropped the last ten with the back end of his Kusarigama's blade.

Michiru said, "Hey, look…there's Speedy and the others. They're just ahead of us, goin' down that tunnel. Let's catch up with 'em!!"

A few minutes later, the two newly-arrived teams of Pizza Cats linked up with their friends, and Speedy said, "It's great to have your help, guys. Ya can do what ya want with the Ninja Crows, aside from any that I find near Polly. Cheese…that bastard rodent is **MINE…I'M GONNA SKIN HIM ALIVE FOR WHAT HE'S DONE TO MY KITTEN!! MARK MY WORDS, SEYMOUR…YOU DO NOT CROSS SPEEDY CERVICHE AND LIVE…ESPECIALLY WHEN IT INVOLVES POLLY!! I'M GONNA MAKE SURE THAT I GET HER BACK TO NORMAL, NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES…AND YOU'RE NOT GONNA STOP ME!! I SWEAR ON MY CODE OF BUSHIDO AND MY SAMURAI OATH…YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS, YOU BASTARD!!"**

Guido shuddered, as did Good Bird. Even when he'd been working for Seymour, Good Bird had never seen Speedy this angry…and it was SCARY. He knew full well that Speedy's strength and fighting ability were already equal to his own, if not slightly superior…and when Speedy got angry, it served to increase his abilities to levels that no other Samurai could ever hope to attain. Now that Seymour had taken Polly, the one that Speedy loved and cherished with all his heart and soul, Good Bird knew that it would take an act of God to keep Speedy from slicing the idiotic rodent into croutons, along with any Ninja Crow that DARED to get in his way. Sayaka was also seething with rage, and just like her older sister, she was deadly to begin with, but with her Esther temper fully ignited, and her formidable Samurai skills that were a match for her sister's, nothing would stop her. Together, Good Bird knew that they would all see this through to a happy ending. He said, "Speedy, I want ya to know this…I'll be right behind ya all the way. Whatever I can do to help ya get Polly back, just name it, and it'll be done yesterday. I owe ya my life, and I consider ya to be the best friend I've ever had, so remember…I'll always have your back."

Guido said, "That goes for me too, buddy. Without you, Lucille and I never would've lived to get married and have our two lovely twins, and I never woulda matured to the point where I am now. Speedy…I consider you to be my brother, and Polly…she's like a sister to me. I'm gonna be right by your side all the way, and that's never gonna change."

Sayaka said, "You can count on me too, Speedy. I've always thought of you as an older brother, and you and I ARE family now, since you're married to my sister. I love Polly more than anything…she was always there for me when I needed her, and now, she needs you, and all of us to be there for her, and I for one, intend to make sure that my niece Aiko gets her mother back, and that you are reunited with your soulmate. On my Code Of Bushido, I pledge that I will do ANYTHING I can, no matter what…to help you get Polly back."

With tears in his eyes, Speedy hugged his three closest friends, and then he hugged each of the Rescue Team members, along with the Cats from Yokohama, before saying, "Thank you…all of you. You guys and gals are the best friends I could ever ask for, and I don't know what I'd do without you. Let's get going…Polly needs us, and I'm gonna get her back, no matter what. Hang on, Kitten…I'm coming!!"

The crows had by now lined up to perform yet another song. They were almost at the end, and they knew Polly was almost gone, as it was her face was shattered and her body was drooping. "Oh," The Head crow said, nudging up to Polly again. "So sorry, are we being too harsh? You're so right! words are _very_ harsh!" he picked up a pail and waved it in her direction. "Is THIS more your kick?!" "Wh…what are you gonna do with that?!""A demonstration, My Dear, a demonstration...of yet some more of your monstrosities!"

The crows lined up to start performing…

'_Will Be a whole lot easier when this bitch leaves town_

_we'll be a whole lot happier without her face around_

_Nobody at that Parlor gonna stomp and shout,_

_Nobody at the back door gonna throw our fellow crows out_

_She hold the shotgun while you do-si-do_

_She want one man made of Hercules and Cyrano_

_will be a whole lot easier when the bitch is gone_

_Little miss, little miss can't be wrong_

Little miss, little miss, little miss can't be wrong

_Ain't nobody gonna bow no more when you sound your gong._

_Little miss, little miss, little miss can't be wrong_

_Whatcha gonna do to get into another one of these rock n' roll Songs? _

_Other peoples thoughts they ain't your hand-me-downs_

_Would it be so bad to simply turn around_

_You cook so well, all nice and French_

_You do you brain surgery too, with a monkey wrench?!_

_Little miss, little miss, little miss can't be wrong_

_Ain't nobody gonna bow no more when you sound your gong._

_Little miss, little miss, little miss can't be wrong_

_Whatcha gonna do to get into another one of these rock n' roll Songs?_

I hope this play now is gonna make you cough

_Hope you hear this song and it pissed you off_

_I take that back I hope your doing fine_

_And if I had a dollar I might give you ninety-nine_

_Little miss, little miss, little miss can't be wrong_

_Ain't nobody gonna bow no more when you sound your gong._

_Little miss, little miss, little miss cant be wrong_

_Whatcha gonna do to get into another one of these rock n' roll Songs?'_After the song, the Samurai crows then lined up to reenact the next scene. The Polly crow was pretending to mop the floor, and Guido crow was pretending to sponge off the table. Fran crow was pretending to wash the windows. The Speedy crow was leaning against the counter, looking at the paper and drinking coffee. Polly gasped, remembering this moment exactly and tried to close her eyes, but the pain of the crows stepping on her tail causing her to open her eyes.

"Don't think you'll be getting out of watching this, Honey! See your past before you now!! See your past before you!!" More and more crows then stood up and clapped along in rhythm. "See your past before you!! See your past before you!! _See your past before you!!"_

"That's enough, boys!" Cheese called out. "Save your chanting for the Grand Finale…which will be along very shortly!"

"Right, Cheesy!" The Head Crow said. He turned to Polly. "And now, my Dear, let us see this memorable moment, from the Annual Tokyo Arts Festival, I believe it was. Now, if we all remember correctly you were cleaning the place up for the festival…" he then sat back down as the Polly Crow came up to the Speedy Crow…..and proceeded to hit him with the mop **"GET TO WORK!!" **he yelled at the top of his lungs. Polly watched, dumbfounded. Did she really act like that?! She couldn't remember even doing half of it now! How…why couldn't she remember doing this?! ANY of this?! "Why…why are you doing this?!""US doing this?! No, no, no, no…YOU did this!! YOU did! wE are not making up any of this! It's you…ALL you!!""I didn't…""Oh…but you **DID!! YOU DID!! **You may be in denial, Princess, but it was YOU!! **IT WAS YOU!"**"And we're just getting started!"

As Polly watched, both Guido AND Francine Crow yelled at Speedy Crow. He tried to defend himself, only to be told that the three of them didn't care! "I see they've been coached…by who I wonder?"

Finally, the Polly Crow dumped the dirty mop water on Speedy Crow's head and slammed the pail on his head. "Look, everyone! Doesn't Speedy look cute with the pail on his head?" Guido and Fran Crows laughed along with Polly Crow. The other Crows stared daggers at Polly. "NOW he's a laugh riot, huh? Your so called true love…now nothing more than a joke! A joke to you!! To ALL of you!! Are to explain THAT?! HUH?!""But before you say anything else….let's enjoy that again, but THIS time we'll show you what you MIGHT have done instead of this!" The Crows than took the places they had before, but this time the Polly crow came up to the Speedy crow and simply took the paper away from him. "Freee!" the Head crow ordered as the actors stood still. "See?

There IS more than one way to do it! Let's see another," the crows resumed their places as this time Polly crow removed the newspaper from Speedy crow and took his coffee."It's your shift, Speedy. I'm going on break," Polly crow said."See?" The Head crow said, leaning close to Polly again. "See!! See! You could have done that!! You could have done that!! But did you? DID you?!"**"****NO!!" **all the crows said."And why? why? Just cause he wanted to take a break? what, you want them to work till they drop? **DO YA?!"**"Oh, of course I do!! Time is money ya know! Nothing is more important than how well you do in your deliveries!" Polly crow answered. Immediately he jumped on the table, waving his pan…_POLLY-CROW :_

'_Pepperoni, mushrooms, and cheese,_

_Oh, what a lovely trade,_

_You dance with us…we dance with you,_

_But fighting practice, THAT'S where it's made!_

_What's of just as much value as a life?_

_Why, getting your pizza on time! _

_God help you if you're just one second late,_

_For it's just like a huge major crime,_

_NOT GETTING YOUR PIZZA ON TIME!!_

_So this (points to POLLY) Slave Driver with her mop and pail,_

_Order the slaves, (grabs frying pan) bang-bang!_

_Make all of those pies, make them on time,_

_Or it's my pan up your brain!!_

_You work now, you horrid slaves,_

'_Tisn't morals, it's business that saves!_

_Yes, I fooled this little jerk, into love so he'll work,_

_Only so I can beat up his butt if I'm mad!!_

_You both take these pizzas, get it there on time!_

_You do it NOW, do it, GO!!_

_Never mind how when we battle Cheese, you're always on top,_

_You're immature, too stupid, too slow!! _

**(POLLY: STOP!!)**

Go right now, **DON"T YOU TELL ME NO!!**

POLLY- CROW (talking):Gentlemen you mustn't think that Mrs. Esther Cerviche here has ANYTHING good on her mind…or that she honestly loves that shrimpy hubby of hers- oh no!!

(POLLY -near tears-: Not true!)

Oh, she may SAY she does…but as we have proven again and again and again…who it is that takes the brunt of her wrath?! who has gotten so many bruises he can't keep count?! who was riddled with confusion time and time again!! Look now, look at the one she loves, look at what she does to him! Hit him with the pan…slam him with the mop!! Swish him with a broom!! **MAKE FUN OF HIM!! **Hurry, gentleman, come and bear witness to love!! (jumps on makeshift table, swishing a mop and raising pan in the air. He makes Slave-Driver noises)Gentlemen, do ya hear?! That's the voice of true love so dear!! (makes Slave Driver noises again, swishes mop at SPEEDY CROW- who pretends to go down in pain. waves pan at GUIDO- CROW, who yells) Look, look upon all of this!!

(to SPEEDY CROW) **GET TO WORK!! WORK!! DELIVER THAT PIE!! NOW!! **

(to GUIDO CROW) **NOW!! WORK!! I SAID GOOO!! **

(bangs broom on table. Swishes it at CROW CUSTOMERS, knocking them down. By now he's running around in a fury, getting swept up in song, waving broom and pan like a madman, hitting everything.

Polly is near tears, whispering , 'No…no'

OTHER CROWS join her, going 'Yes, yes!! Face the truth.'

POLLY CROW is still dancing, waving) Aha, aha…

(points to POLLY) evil, evil, evil…**HIPPOCRITE SAMURAI!! **Look look upon her!! Look upon her!! WORK!! How can you stand here and say you love?! You can't love!! THIS is how you love?! Evil, evil, evil!! Slave Driver!! WORK!! Handle him, fondle him…but don't love him!!

(Calls out Slave Driver noise- clearly carried away by the fun he's having.

POLLY finally screams)

POLLY:**FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP THIS!! **

(bursts into tears)

POLLY- CROW:_Pepperoni, mushrooms, and cheese,who doth orders her own team?Laden, yelling, just see her scream!Pizza is worth just as much as a life is as such,Hail, slavery, which you love to gleam…(stands on table again and lifts drink to sky) Mr. Dante, I give you A Toast:Hail your Samurai!Hail Polly (tilts drink towards POLLY)_**WHO STINKETH THE MOOOOOOST!!'**

As they finished, Polly was in tears. Oh God, was that what she was really like?! was it?! Did she DO ALL of that?! Oh God, what kind of cat was she?! What kind of wife was she?!

Cheese of course was beside himself. "Oh Jerry…it's working! It worked, she can't hold on much longer!! WE won!! Oh Jerry, we won!!" He waved his pompoms again. "Rah, rah, rah!! Sis boom bah! Go bad guys, go bad guys! Rock her, sock her, make her ill!!"

"Oh, no Little Polly, don't go all to pieces…yet! comes now the biggie!! Our Grand Finale!"

"No more, no more, you made your point, no more, please!!" Tears fell like rain from her eyes, which were filled with guilt and shame. "Show me no more!!"

Another crow stood up. "We told you before, these are the memories of things YOU have done! YOU did this yourself, do NOT blame us!"

More crows danced into the stage, holding a huge mirror. They skipped toward Polly and held the mirror toward her. "The one to blame is the one in the mirror! The one to blame is the one in the mirror, the one to blame is the one in the mirror!" The crows than pranced even faster and faster, holding the mirror in her face again and again. "The one to blame is the one in the mirror! _The one to blame is the one in the mirror!!"_

"**STOP!!" **Polly said, holding her hands over her ears. Other crows took her hands away. "LOOK!! You're looking at this, ALL of this!!""Oh GOD……""So no you admit it...you DID do this, ALL of this?!""Yes," Polly admitted in a tiny little voice."You admit you've been a lousy friend, let alone wife!""Yes.""You Don't deserve even to be a Samurai! You Don't deserve to be a wife…you don't deserve all you have!! You think you're a Mother?! You expect to be able to control a child…you can't even control yourself!!" "Yes….yes...it's true!!" Polly burst into tears. "It's all true!!"

"Glad you finally admit it. Tell me, oh Polly Dear, do you recall when Speedy took your precious flute…to buy you a new one…and make you happy! **TO MAKE YOU HAPPY**…let's watch, shall we?"

Polly shuddered. "No," she whispered. "No…no…not that…ANYTHING but that!! No, no!!" Tears ran down her face. "No…no...please…these memories are enough!! Don't show this to me!!'

But the Speedy crow got into place in time to hear the Good Bird crow all out, "Flutes, give us your flutes! Trade them in for a brand new one!"

The Head crow glared at Polly. "Hear that? Hear that? He doing that for YOU!! He's thinking of you!! He just wants to make you happy! YOU!! But how do YOU treat him?"

Polly crow stood in front of Speedy crow. "You….you dummy!" He lobbed the flute at him. "Stupid," he threw another object at him. Finally he picked up a table and held it over his head."No," Polly said, in tears again. "No…no…"**"PICKLEHEAD!!" **But before the crow could lob the table the whole cave shook. **"WHAT THE HELL?!" **Cheese asked, leaning out for a better look. The door to the cave exploded in a brilliant flash of yellow and red light, and two VERY angry voices could be heard, those of Speedy and Sayaka, as they gave the calls of **"TRIPLE CAT SLASH POWER…YAH!!"**, and from Sayaka came the cry of **"NOVA BURST!!"**

Speedy entered the room, horrified at what he saw. His beloved wife was sitting hunched over in a corner of the darkened room, surrounded by more crows still holding mirrors and still chanting, 'The one to blame is the one in the mirror! The one to blame is the one in the mirror! _The one to blame is the one in the mirror!!" _Speedy's blood boiled with rage, and he shouted, **"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU BASTARDS!! NOBODY MESSES WITH MY KITTEN AND LIVES!!"** Charging forward, Speedy jump-kicked the first crow in the back, sending him flying across the room. The second one got Speedy's fist right in the face, and the third one whirled around just in time to see him standing there, looking like a demon straight from hell. The Crow nervously backed away, looking for any means of escape. He said, "Hey now…I-we were just…showing her…what she d-deserved for all the times she's beaten you up. How can ya stand bein' married to THAT slave-driver…that little hot-tempered witch?"

Speedy shouted, **"I LOVE HER, YA STUPID FREAK!! THAT'S WHY I MARRIED HER, NOT BECAUSE I'M AFRAID OF HER TEMPER, AND NOT BECAUSE NOBODY ELSE WOULD WANT HER!! SHE'S BEEN MY BEST FRIEND SINCE WE WERE JUST KITTENS, AND I COULD NEVER LOVE ANYONE OTHER THAN HER!! YOU'VE MADE THE BIGGEST…AND THE LAST MISTAKE…THAT YOU'RE EVER GONNA MAKE, DO YA HEAR ME?! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, I'M GONNA HEAL MY KITTEN'S HEART, KICK THAT BASTARD RODENT INTO ORBIT, AND SEND JERRY AND THE REST OF YA ON A ONE-WAY EXPRESS STRAIGHT TO HELL!! PREPARE TO DIE!!"**

The crow backed up, but Speedy lunged forward and caught him, gripping his throat in a vise-like grip. He said, "Now, you bastard…YOU DIE!!"

Speedy body-slammed the crow head-first through the table that had been set up for the finale of their sick play, and then he tossed him through the huge mirror. As the crow lay there, dazed and half-unconscious, Speedy yanked him up again, and he said, "I know my Kitten's in there, behind that door…and **YOU JUST VOLUNTEERED TO OPEN IT!!" **Speedy hurled the crow right at the solid steel door, and he went flying right through it. He walked in, not even bothering to step around the crow, instead walking over him, and he said, "Thanks so much…**NOW GET OUTTA HERE!!"**

When the last crow had finally been thrown out, Speedy approached Polly, who was still crumbled on the floor, sobbing her heart out. Speedy sat down on the floor and took her hand, but Polly turned away and couldn't even look at him. "Kitten?""Oh, Speedy, please don't call me that! Please don't!""Kitten…Polly…""Oh, Speedy, please don't…I..I don't deserve it….I don't deserve it at all!""Why…'cause of what those turkeys said..""Speedy, they were right! Oh God, they were dead right!" She started crying uncontrollably. "I….I was very wicked…and I'm not worthy to be your wife! I don't deserve to be a Mom…and Al needs to remove me from the Samurai...I don't deserve even to live in Tokyo!"

Speedy cupped her head in her hands and gently turned her face toward him. "Polly…..Kitten…look at me." Polly looked into his eyes. "I need help, Speedy. Oh God, I need help!"

**  
Next Chapter: Speedy begins to console his beloved Polly, while the others hold the Ninja Crows at bay. Good Bird swipes Jerry's camera, so that it can be used as evidence of Cheese's horrible plan when he and Jerry are brought before Princess Vi, and when Polly's heart is healed by Speedy's loving words, she emerges from her cell, hell-bent on exacting her vengeance on the scum that nearly broke her. Be here next time for Chapter Six: Healing of the Heart**


	6. Healing of the Heart

**Trials of the Heart**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Speedy begins consoling Polly, reminding her of the fact that no matter what, he never wants to be without her by his side, and that he's forgiven her for every single instance of her losing her temper with him in the past. Slowly but surely, Polly realizes that Speedy's words are nothing but the truth, and that they come straight from his heart. The pain that Polly has endured for the past few hours is obliterated by her love for Speedy, and he breaks her out of her cell, upon which they begin tearing through the hapless Ninja Crows. Good Bird steals Jerry's camera to use it as evidence when Princess Vi gets her hands on them. Speedy then takes Polly home, and she makes him a special candlelit dinner. After that, Polly tells Speedy that she wants to sleep with him tonight, and he carries the love of his life up to their room, while everyone else goes to their own rooms for a good night's sleep.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Samurai Pizza Cats, nor do I claim the rights to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination. Once again, a very special 'Thank You' goes to my friend Merigirl for all her help.**

**Fight Theme: 'Eye Of The Tiger'-Survivor**

**Speedy and Polly's song during their candlelit dinner- 'You Are The Love Of My Life'-George Benson and Roberta Flack**

**Polly's song to Speedy- 'Find The Way'-Mika Nakashima**

**Speedy's song to Polly- 'I'll Trust You Forever'-Ushiya Hitofumi**

**Chapter Six: Healing of the Heart**

Speedy looked at his beloved wife, who was currently shivering with grief, not even able to look at him. He said, "Polly, I'm here now…you'll be okay. Whatever they did to you, I'll fix it…our love will fix it."

Polly sobbed out, "Speedy…please…take Aiko and find someone else…I'm-I'm not worthy of being her mother, or your wife. I-I said so many horrible things to you…I used to hurt you all the time, and I don't know what I might do next time…what if I hurt you again, or Aiko…Speedy…I love you, but I don't want you to be in pain. You've suffered enough…just sign these…and leave me…you'll be better off without me!!" She collapsed into a new fit of crying, and Speedy looked to see a full set of official divorce documents in Polly's shaking hands, along with a pen. She'd already signed her signature, which REALLY made Speedy's blood burn with anger. He said, "Polly…I'm not signing these…I won't EVER leave you, no matter what. You and I might have had our disagreements, and you may have hit me and thrown stuff at me in the past…but that's all water under the bridge now, my love."

Polly's voice shook, and tears still filled her blue eyes. She said, "Speedy…I-I can't bear to live with you, knowing that I might hurt you again. Please…take Aiko…take her somewhere that I won't be able to hurt her…or you…ever again. She deserves…you deserve someone better…than me…Speedy, I don't deserve to LIVE for what I've done!!" She broke down again, and Speedy shouted, **"SEYMOUR…SO HELP ME GOD, I SWEAR ON MY CODE OF BUSHIDO THAT ONCE I'VE GOTTEN POLLY BACK ON HER FEET, I'M GONNA PERSONALLY COME OVER THERE AND POUND YOU BOTH ALL THE WAY TO PRINCESS VI'S THRONE ROOM, AND THEN I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH!! I WILL HAVE MY ANNIVERSARY WITH THE ONE I LOVE, AND YOU ARE NOT GONNA STOP MY LOVE FOR HER, DO YA HEAR ME, LIMBURGER BREATH?!"**

Cheese snickered, and he replied, "Oh please…give it up, ya little shrimp. She's too far gone now…you'll never get her back!! We've won, so just face facts and sign the documents. You'll be better off without her, honest. She's not worth being your wife…just ask HER!!"

Polly shuddered, and she said, "He's right, Speedy…I-I'm not even worth being alive, never mind being your wife. Speedy…please, sign the documents and save yourself from me…I can't bear to put you through any more pain that I've already caused you."

Speedy took the documents and tossed them into the air, and then with a few quick motions of his Katanas, he sliced them into heart-shaped confetti and tossed them out through the door. He said, "There…now then…Polly, listen to me…I love you, and I always will love you. I know they hurt you, Kitten…but true love can heal any wounds. Listen to your heart, Kitten…you know that I don't blame you. I could never hate you or blame you…because I love you too much. I'll always be here for you, Pollyanna."

Polly said, "Oh Speedy…how can you still say that…after all the times I've hurt you…sometimes you didn't even do anything, and I still hit you, like on Prisoners' Island when I beat on you when that snake brushed up against my rear end…I blamed you, and belted you for it…and then I beat you up again when I found you at I-Beam's place. You almost died from taking Bad Bird's attack when he got the Armor of Vork…you saved both me AND Guido…and how do I…repay that…it wasn't just me, but Guido and Francine…we beat you up!! Speedy…I hit you so many times, called you so many names, and you still love me?! WHY, Speedy…what do you see in me? I'm just a hot-tempered, mean, evil-spirited bully with no sense of love in her heart. Speedy, you've got the patience of a saint, and you deserve someone that can be a better wife…please…just go…I-I don't want to see you in any more pain because of me!!" Polly broke down again, until Speedy said, "Polly, my love…I don't want anyone other than you. If I had, then I wouldn't have married you. Search deep in your heart, Kitten…you know what I'm saying is true…once you hear the truth in my words, you'll rediscover the love that I have for you in my heart, and the love for me that's in yours." Hearing her husband's words, Polly began to calm herself, but only slightly. She said, "Speedy…I-I don't understand…I'm so…sorry for everything I used to do to you…the time you got that robot on your head that made you act like a girl…and I said that you weren't a real man, EVEN AFTER it was off, and the other time you had a robot on you, the one that gave you good luck and made you act like a snob…even when you apologized after it came off, I wouldn't listen to you…I had Fran dock your pay and make you do extra chores…I dumped a bucket of water on your head and hit you with a mop…and that time with the drum robot…Guido and I BOTH hit you in the head to break the spell you were under…and even when it had me under its control…I cheered Guido on when he went after you…I WANTED him to hurt you…Speedy…I can't…take this anymore…please, just leave me alone…"

Cheese laughed sadistically…Polly was too far gone for even Speedy to help her. He said, "Oh Jerry…she's totally broken, and not even SPEEDY can do anything for her now!! The Pizza Cats are without their best fighters…Polly's a total wreck, and Speedy can't go on without her…Jerry…**WE DID IT!! WE DID IT!! BREAK OUT THE CHAMPAGNE…AND ZOOM IN ON POLLY…I WANT SOME GOOD FOOTAGE OF HER BREAKING DOWN IN FRONT OF HER LOVER-BOY…HAHAHA!!"**

Just as Jerry was about to zoom in, he saw a blur of green, and seconds later, Good Bird flew up in front of their cockpit. He said, "Well…isn't THIS a lovely sight…a rotten rat, and his idiot bird-brained buddy. Ya know something, Jerry…I always knew ya were sick and twisted, but you've REALLY crossed the line with this movie. Due to content that may be inappropriate for some viewers…**THIS FILM IS CANCELLED!!"** Good Bird punched Jerry in the face, and the evil crow slammed back into his seat inside the robot's cockpit, looking like a truck had run him over. He said, "Ugh…cut…that's-that's a…wrap…" Cheese shouted, **"YOU TRAITOR!! YOU MISERABLE BENEDICT ARNOLD!! SO HELP ME, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU AND YOUR KITTY FRIENDS, THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH LEFT OF YOU TO FILL A MATCHBOX CAR!!"** Good Bird replied, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…like I've never heard any of this before…prepare to die, pain and suffering…you will not succeed…man, you really need some original lines…" Cheese growled angrily, and he said, "Jerry…get…this…robot…online…NOW!!"

Jerry tried to close the cockpit hatch, but the control panel showed no power to the cockpit mechanism. He looked outside, and saw that the actuators and hydraulic lines had been cut, courtesy of Good Bird's sword. Jerry said, "Uh, Cheesy…that traitor cut the lines to the closing mechanism…I can't shut the door."

Cheese said, "In that case…**GET THIS ROBOT WORKING RIGHT NOW, AND HAVE THE NINJA CROWS TAKE OUT THOSE PESKY FURBALLS!!" **Jerry nodded, and he said, "You heard him, boys…time to squash some Pizza Cats!!"

Guido could see that Speedy was still busy consoling Polly, and so he said, "We gotta buy Speedy some time…Sayaka, with me. The rest of ya, pair up and watch each other's backs…we're gonna hold these bird-brains off until Speedy gets Polly outta there!!"

With that, Guido jumped and tackled a crow that was trying to make his way towards Polly's cell, and he said, "Oh no ya don't, ya lousy little twerp!!" He then noticed that this crow was dressed like Francine, complete with a blond wig. The crow said, in a perfect impression of Francine, "You wouldn't hit your own manager…would you?"

Guido said, "First off, you're not Francine…**SO DON'T TRY THAT JUNK WITH ME!! FRAN'S A WHOLE LOT BETTER LOOKIN' THAN YOU…SHE'S SMARTER…AND UNLIKE YOU…SHE'S NOT A SADISTIC LITTLE FREAK!! I'M GONNA KILL YA FOR TORTURING MY FRIEND POLLY!! SHE'S LIKE A SISTER TO ME, AND IF YA MESS WITH HER, YA MESS WITH ME!! NOW DIE!!"**

Guido's left foot came up and connected with the crow's chin with a powerful rising crescent kick, and he followed with a lightning-fast barrage of solid punches, and then he finished the crow off with a spinning reverse somersault kick to the head. He said, "There…that'll teach ya to mess with my friends!!"

Sayaka spotted the crow dressed as Guido trying to make a run for it, and she charged up and grabbed him. She said, "No ya don't…you made a BIG mistake when ya messed with my sister…and now you're gonna pay."

The crow said, "Ya gotta admit that she deserved it, after everything she put him through…and you're no prize either…Ms. Mini-Esther!! Your parents must be proud…two bi-polar psychotic witches in the same family."

Sayaka shouted, **"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT, OR SAY THAT MY SISTER DESERVES TO BE PUT THROUGH HELL!! SPEEDY'S FORGIVEN HER FOR EVERYTHING, AND THEIR LOVE IS PROOF OF THAT!! YOU ARE GONNA DIE FOR WHAT YOU PUT HER THROUGH, YOU MISERABLE SCUM!!"**

Sayaka's claws raked across the crow's face, and then she drove her knee into the crow's gut, dropping him to his knees. As he lay there, trying to suck in air, he saw Sayaka's right fist coming in on a collision course with his skull, and the punch hit home like a sledgehammer, cracking his helmet and sending him flying. She said, "Don't you EVER mess with my sister again, or I'll kill ya even worse next time!!"

Polly said, "Speedy…please…I don't know how I can bear to live with you…I don't deserve you…or Aiko…or anybody else…just leave me alone…I'm…so…sorry for…everything…that time you tried to help that inventor's kid find his father and I chewed you out…and the time you got put in prison…what do I do…I come to visit you…I start acting all nice and everything…and then I stomp on your foot…and then…that time you…gave my flute away…you were trying to do something…nice for me…and how do I…thank you…I call you 'dummy'…and 'pickle-head'…and then I threw the horn, a stool…and a-a table at you…Oh Speedy…I'm-not worthy…of being your wife…I don't deserve to be with you anymore!!"

The pretty red-haired cat broke down into a new round of crying, until Speedy walked over and cradled her body against his, letting her cry against his chest. He slowly began stroking her cheek with one hand, while softly rubbing her back with the other. He looked straight into her blue eyes, and he said, "Polly...never forget this...I love you no matter what, and I will always love you, now and forever. I love you for who and what you are, inside. I love you cause you're brave, tough, strong, yet sensitive. You're caring, and sweet...and deep down, you have a heart made of gold, and I've known that since day one. I could never leave you, Polly...because you've become part of my soul itself, and I'd die if I didn't have you by my side. I told you this when I got back from destroying that comet...I'm never going to leave you, Polly...because we still have our whole lives ahead of us, and I plan on spending that life with you. Polly…I love you, Sayaka loves you, and Aiko loves you. You're her mother, and she needs you by her side, just like I do. Al's not gonna take you off the roster just because of what you did and said. I don't want the love that we've shared to end, Polly...not now, or ever. I'll always be with you, no matter what. I honestly and truly forgive you, Kitten...for everything...and remember this…no matter what happens, you will always be my little Kitten…my one and only love."

With those words, Polly knew that Speedy truly had forgiven her…and all the pain that she'd suffered through, all the heart-wrenching agony that she'd been subjected to, was replaced with a wonderful rush of love, for the one-of-a-kind male cat that was now sitting in front of her. With tears of joy filling her eyes, she said, **"OH SPEEDY…I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!" **Polly moved to try and hug him, but her chains held her back. Speedy said, "Kitten, hold still…I'll have ya outta those chains in a second."

Before Speedy could cut the chains, a single Ninja Crow came in, and he said, "Don't even think about it, short-stuff!! She's not done paying for her crimes yet, and…uh-oh…"

Speedy whirled on the crow, and he shouted, **"GET OUTTA HERE, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!! YOU'RE NOT COMIN' ANYWHERE NEAR MY KITTEN!!"** The crow went sailing out of the cell and slammed right through the rock wall on the other side of the cave, courtesy of Speedy's foot to the face. He turned back to Polly, and he said, "Now then…let's get you outta here, my love."

Speedy pulled out his Katana, and with a swift, precise cut, he sliced right through the chain holding Polly's left arm, and then he did the same with her right arm. As soon as she was free, Polly jumped on Speedy and tackled him, hugging him with every ounce of passion that she possessed. She said, "Speedy…thank you…so much…for being here for me…for reminding me of our love. I could never love anyone other than you, Speedy Cerviche."

Speedy then felt Polly's warm lips meet his own, and he happily returned her passionate gesture. He said, "I love you too, Kitten…with all my heart." Speedy remembered her flute and her sword, and he pulled them out of the storage pack on his back. He said, "I think these are yours, my love."

Polly accepted her sword first, and slid it into her storage pack, and then she took back her flute. She said, "Speedy, where'd you find this?"

He said, "After we landed, I knocked out a couple of mangy idiot crows, and then I found it laying buried under a bunch of leaves and dirt. One of those twerps must've taken it and tossed it somewhere when they were bringing you in here."

One crow came forward, and he said, "Yeah, I did it…what are ya gonna do about it, Kitty…oh yeah…you can't hurt me…you're still too busy beggin' the shrimp in cat's clothing to leave ya, and…oh crud…I guess you're…not chained up…I'm dead…"

Polly said, "Oh yes…you are VERY dead…**AND I'M THE EXECUTIONER!!"**

Within seconds, Polly tackled the crow, and proceeded to pummel him all over the place. She landed a vicious right hook, and said, **"THAT'S FOR TRYING TO MAKE ME LEAVE SPEEDY!!" **The crow took a rising knee-strike in the gut, and Polly said, **"THAT'S FOR ALMOST MAKING ME LEAVE THE SAMURAI!!" **She dropped the crow on his butt, and then she took a few steps back, before charging at him. Just before she reached him, she launched herself into the air and drilled him with a flying kick, which sent him flying clean out through the cave wall. She said, **"THAT…WAS FOR TOUCHING MY FLUTE, AND FOR ALMOST RUINING THE MOST MAGICAL RELATIONSHIP THAT I'VE EVER HAD IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!! NOTHING CAN EVER CAUSE ME TO STOP LOVING SPEEDY…HE AND I ARE SOULMATES, AND WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER!!"**

Polly walked back over to Speedy's side, and she hugged him again. She said, "Thanks again, Pussycat…I'll never be able to thank you enough for saving me…for loving me…if there's anything I can do…"

Speedy pulled his wife closer, and he said, "Don't worry about that, Kitten…I'm just happy to have you back to normal…my life would be a meaningless void if I lost you…I couldn't face life without you by my side, and nothing's ever gonna change the way I feel for you. I'd love to continue this…but we've still got a bunch of Ninja Crows to take out, and I'm sure you'd like to get your armor on before ya help us fight, eh Kitten?"

Polly replied, "Oh yeah…that's right. I'll be back soon, Pussycat…count on it."

Speedy hugged her one last time, and then he said, "Hey, BatCat…can ya give Polly here a lift back to the Parlor? She needs to get suited up, and I'm sure Aiko will be happy to see that her mom's safe and sound."

BatCat tossed a Ninja Crow over his shoulder, and he said, "All aboard BatCat Airlines, Mrs. Cerviche…next stop, Pizza Cat Emporium!!"

The air expert of the Rescue Team soared up and away, with Polly on his back, and Speedy saw the rest of the crows moving in. One of them said, "Hah…without your little hothead wife by your side, short-stuff, ya don't have a snowball's chance in hell of beating us, so just give up, or else I'm gonna have to get rough with ya!!"

Speedy unsheathed his swords, and he said, "Bring it on, ya little dunce…I'll teach ya what happens when ya mess with my Kitten…**YOU GO HOME IN A BOX!!"**

Five Ninja Crows charged Speedy, only to have him flip up and over them. He took down two of them before landing, one with a fast punch to the head, and another with an airborne crescent kick. As soon as he landed, the third crow came at him, only to have Speedy drive his elbow up into his sternum, before smashing him in the head with a piece of the destroyed table that the crows had been planning to torture Polly with. He whacked the fourth crow with the handle of his sword, and the fifth one got flattened by a spinning roundhouse.

'_Risin' up_

_back on the street_

_did my time took my chances_

_went the distance now I'm back on my feet_

_just a man and his will to survive_

_so many times_

_it happens too fast_

_you trade your passion for glory_

_don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_you must fight just to keep them alive_

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_it's the cream of the fight_

_risin' up to the challenge of our rivals_

_and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_and he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

_Face to face_

_out in the heat_

_hanging tough_

_stayin' hungry_

_they stack the odds still we take to the street_

_for the kill with the skill to survive..._

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_it's the cream of the fight_

_risin' up to the challenge of our rivals_

_and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_and he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

_Risin' up_

_straight to the top_

_had the guts got the glory_

_went the distance now I'm not gonna stop_

_just a man and his will to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_it's the cream of the fight_

_risin' up to the challenge of our rivals_

_and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_and he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger..._

_The eye of the tiger..._

_The eye of the tiger...'_

Guido spotted the Good Bird/Bad Bird crow, and he snuck up behind him. The stupid idiot didn't even notice the threat looming behind him, but two of his fellow crows did. One of them said, "Uh…Larry…I think ya better…uh…**GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE, 'CUZ I'M NOT STICKING AROUND FOR THIS!!"**

The crow dressed as Good Bird said, "What are ya talking about, ya idiot? There's nobody behind…me…", he trailed off as he noticed a tall, unmistakably feline shadow in place of his, and he turned around slowly, with sweat dripping down his face. He saw Guido standing there, and just off to the side was Sayaka, cornering the other two Crows. Guido smiled, and he said, "Knock, Knock…"

With a shaky voice, the crow replied, "Who-who's there?"

Guido replied, "Hurts."

The crow replied, "Hurts who?"

Guido smirked at this crow's sheer level of stupidity, and he said, "Ya wanna Hurts donut?"

The crow thought Guido was just offering him a pastry, and he said, "Oh…phew…I thought ya were gonna rip me apart or cave my skull in with your umbrella…sure, I'll have one."

Guido smirked, and then he bashed the crow over the head with his umbrella, before kicking him into the wall. He said, "I bet that 'Hurtz', 'donut'?"

Sayaka slammed the other two crows' heads together, after beating them both to a pulp, and she said, "That was great, Guido…he never knew what hit him!!"

Guido smiled at his fellow Samurai, and he replied, "You're doin' great too, Sayaka…a true credit to your family name. Let's go cover Speedy until Polly gets back. Sayaka nodded, and she headed back out into the fray along with Guido.

**Back at the Pizza Parlor…**

Francine was playing a game of checkers with Aiko, while Wally and Lucille took turns watching the windows for any sign of Polly. They heard the back door open, and then BatCat walked in, followed by a certain lovely red-haired female cat. Aiko looked up, and she said, **"MAMA!!" **

Polly had no sooner gotten into the kitchen, when her daughter jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly. She said, "It's okay, Aiko…mommy's here now…I'm all better now."

Aiko snuggled up tightly against her mother's chest, and then she said, "Mommy, where's daddy…is he still…?"

Polly replied, "Yes, honey…I just came home to let you know that I was alright now, and to get my armor…now I just need Francine to…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Francine vaulted the counter and tackled Polly, squeezing her friend with all her might. She said, "Oh Polly…thank god…I've been so worried…we all have. You don't know how glad I am to have you home safely…I swear I'll NEVER yell at Speedy again after this…he kept my best friend from going insane, and he restored your faith in not only yourself, but your love for him. He really is a remarkable cat…and so are you, Polly."

No sooner had Polly pulled herself free of Francine, when she was met by a VERY happy Lucille. The pretty female ram hugged her best friend, not wanting to let her go, ever. She said, "Polly…when I heard about what those meanies did to you, I thought I'd never see you again…I was so worried that I'd lost my best friend…but thanks to Speedy…you're back and stronger than ever. I'm so happy I could cry…"

Wally saw the tears in his little sister's eyes, and he quickly took her outside. She let off an impressive barrage of missiles, and once she'd finished with her fireworks show, Wally took her back inside, just in time to see Polly hugging Aiko one last time. She said, "Daddy and I are gonna come back home real soon, honey, and then we'll all have a nice quiet evening together. Be good for Auntie Francine and Uncle Ryuho, alright?"

With a sweet smile, Aiko replied, "I'm always good for them, mommy…you and daddy taught me well, and I love you both." The sweet little red-haired kitten placed a soft kiss on her mother's cheek, and Polly gently kissed her daughter on the nose. She said, "I love you too, my dear Aiko…see you soon." With that, Polly hopped into her oven, and then Francine aimed the rangefinder. Once she had the range and trajectory calculated, she said, "Citizens of Little Tokyo…I'm sure you'll be happy to know…Polly's back, and ready to fight. You better run now, Cheese…because her temper's not a pretty sight!! **POLLY…READY, SET…AND…GO!!"**

With a blazing red fireball, Polly launched into the air, and BatCat met her halfway. He said, "Care for a ride back, Polly?"

With a smile on her face, Polly replied, "Oh…I'd like nothing better. Let's go, BatCat…Speedy and the others need my help, and I've got a few bones I'd like to rip outta that rodent's hide."

BatCat smiled, overjoyed to have his friend Polly back to her wonderful self. He soared onwards, heading back to Cheese's hideout for the final knockout punch.

**Back at the rodent's lair…**

Speedy tossed a Ninja Crow over his head, and then he and Good Bird tag-teamed another one. Guido flash-fried ten with a Samurai Sunspot, and Sayaka drove her fist into another crow's face. No matter how many they took down, however…more kept coming, and then the Rude Noise showed up to add to their problems. Bad Max said, "I see the obnoxious red-haired witch isn't here…good. That'll make takin' you out even easier, ya miserable fleabags!! Prepare to meet your…what the hell's that noise?"

Everyone looked up, just in time to her a voice that was unmistakably that of one Polly Esther Cerviche, as she called out **"GERONIMO!!"** Polly crashed right through one of the observation windows, and landed squarely on her feet…right on top of a Ninja Crow. She said, "Thanks so much…for breaking my fall, birdbrain." The crow replied, "Ugh…don't…mention it…" before falling unconscious.

Speedy walked over to join her, and he said, "Ready, Kitten?"

Polly smiled at her husband, and she replied, "I was born ready, Speedy…let's get 'em!!"

Speedy was about to move out, when he spotted four crows playing keep-away with a small, shiny object…and when he zoomed in with his helmet's visor for a better look, he saw that it was the ring that he had given to Polly last month, after Francine and Ryuho had tied the knot. He leaped into the air and snatched the ring, and then he landed in the middle of the four crows. The lead crow said, "Keep away…hot potato…hey, where'd it go?"

Speedy said, "What, ya mean THIS?", holding up the ring. He said, "THIS…is for my love, Polly…and **YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR ALMOST BREAKING HER HEART AND RUINING THE LOVE THAT WE SHARE!!"**

Speedy flattened the first crow with a rising scissor-kick, and the second one got a spinning back-fist to the jaw. He judo-flipped the third one, and the last one came at him with his sword. Speedy met the crow's attack with a defensive block, and then with lightning speed, he brought his own blade around and shattered the crow's, before lifting the feathered idiot up and body-slamming him right into the floor. Sliding the ring into his storage pack, he said, "That'll teach ya to mess with my Kitten, ya freaks!!"

In the meantime, Polly spotted the crow that had played her…the one that had almost shattered her heart and destroyed everything that made her life worth living. The sadistic little piece of trash was insulting her and bragging about the torture that he'd inflicted upon her, along with the one that had impersonated her beloved husband. The Polly crow still had her helmet on, and she snuck up behind him.

The Polly crow was going on and on, not knowing of the murderously-angry female Samurai that was coming up behind him. He said, "If ya ask me, that psychotic tabby-cat deserved EVERY bit of what she got today, and then some. I'd do it all again, and again, no matter how many times it took for me to be satisfied…just to see her squirm. She doesn't deserve a family…or Speedy…or her friends…or her Samurai status. Hell, she doesn't deserve to live, after all she's put her husband through. If I were to use any words to describe that lady…and I use the term 'lady' VERY loosely…maybe I should call her 'witch' instead…she's rude, she's bossy, she's vindictive…she's…", he trailed off, as he saw his two friends backing away as fast as they could. He gulped, and then he said, "She's…right behind me…isn't she?"

Polly smiled, and she said, "VERY good…now guess what happens next?"

The crow began to back away nervously, and he said, "Uh…you're gonna kill me, aren't you?"

Polly replied, "Yes…and I'm gonna enjoy EVERY bit of it."

The crow said, "Oh boy…I need a doctor…"

Polly shouted, **"NO, YOU'RE GONNA NEED AN UNDERTAKER, AND YOU'RE LOOKING AT HER!! TIME TO DIE!!"**

The crow had no time to even blink, much less draw his sword, before Polly tackled him and began raining down punch after punch. She tossed him over her shoulder, nailed him with a heel-drop kick, and then she finished him off with her 'Fatal Attraction' technique. As the crow laid there, writhing in pain, Speedy walked up, and he pulled Polly's helmet off of the crow's head. He held it out to Polly, and he said, "I think this is yours, my love."

Polly kicked the crow again, and then she accepted the helmet. She said, "Thank you, Speedy…for saving me…and for loving me. Now then…" She plucked the crow feathers out of her helmet, and then she placed it back on her head. She said, "Let's nail that bastard rodent…I owe him and Jerry BIG TIME for what they tried to do to me."

Speedy pulled Polly into a warm hug, and he said, "It's great to have ya back, Kitten."

Polly kissed Speedy, and she replied, "It's great to be back, Pussycat…let's finish up here so we can get back home."

Speedy kissed her one last time, and then they headed back into battle.

Bad Max went after Speedy, but Good Bird flew down in front of him. He said, "No ya don't, ya feather-brained felon. Nobody's gonna harm my buddy, especially not the likes of you!!"

The evil crow replied, "What the hell happened to you, Bad Bird…you used to be almost as evil as your father, the great Super Bad Bird…we all looked up to you, we IDOLIZED you…and then ya go and throw all of that away…for what?"

Good Bird said, "First off…don't EVER call me Bad Bird again…the name's **GOOD BIRD **now, and I will **ALWAYS** be Good Bird, from now until the day I die. The friendship I've got with Speedy and the others…that's TRUE friendship…not the 'I use you, you use me' garbage that I had when I was with YOU losers. I'm so much happier now…I'm married, I've got a son that I'm raising to follow in MY footsteps, and I'll tell ya now…anybody that tries to mess with my friends or family, they'll learn why it's a BAD idea to ruffle my feathers. Now, I think I'm gonna have to do something about you…**NAMELY KICKING YOUR FEATHERED BEHIND RIGHT OUTTA THIS CITY!!"**

The two crows began trading sword blows, and Bad Max soon found out the HARD way, that Good Bird had gotten even stronger than he'd been before. Good Bird's blade blocked a pair of clumsy attempts at overhead slashes, and then the heroic green-armored crow went on the offensive. He hammered his sword into his former friend's weapon, until Max's blade shattered. Before he could react, Good Bird hurled him down at the ground, and Kazuki finished him off with a rap to the head from his Bo staff, before smashing sixteen more idiotic Ninja Crows with a combination of spinning kicks, attacks from his staff, and his bare hands. Kiyone snap-kicked Mojo Rojo between the legs, and then she finished the job with a reverse German Suplex. Another crow came at her with his sword, and when the idiot tried to slash at her, she blocked the blow with her Sai daggers, before forcing the crow's blade up and out of his hands. She said, "Now it's MY turn, ya stupid freak…**LIGHTS OUT!!"**

Kiyone's foot hammered into the stupid crow's face, and he flew right into a door and smashed through it. She said, "Lousy walking feather-duster…that'll teach ya to mess with my friend Polly!!" With that, she went back to join her husband, and she and Kazuki were soon fighting side-by-side, dropping Ninja Crows all over the place.

Yujima made himself invisible, and he snuck up behind Ronny Guisemore, before tapping the crow on the shoulder. When Ronny turned, he saw nothing, until Yujima shimmered into view like a mirage. He said, "If ya can see this…**YOU'RE DEAD!!"**

Ronny's field of vision exploded in a white-hot jolt of pain, as Yujima's fist slammed into the side of his skull, knocking him out. He headed over to help out his friend Michiru, who was currently tossing crows all over the place, and bashing them over the head with the flat reverse side of his Kusarigama.

Setsuna and her twin sister, Miyaka, were unleashing vicious tandem attacks on any crow that got in their way. Miyaka backflipped off of her sister's shoulders, and nailed a crow with a flying double-heeled kick, before bashing another one over the head with her fists. Setsuna flattened eight crows with a scissor-kick, and then she and Miyaka spotted twenty crows massing in front of them. The two sisters looked at one another, and Miyaka said, "Shall we, sis?"

Setsuna replied, "My pleasure, Miyaka…hey birdbrains…what happens when ya mess with two Samurai sisters…answer is…**YOU DIE!!" **Miyaka's sword glowed a fiery orange, and she called out **"RISING PHOENIX!!" **Setsuna's blade took on a bright white glow, and she called out **"FIRE BLADE!!"**

The crows were blasted clean across Tokyo Bay by the powerful combined blasts, and the two sisters then headed off to help their friends finish off the remaining crows.

General Catton engaged Cannonball Batterly in a shooting contest, and in no time flat, he proved to be the better marksman, shooting one of his enemy's shells out of the air, before blasting the evil crow with a barrage of his own. Meowzma burrowed under the floor, and he made a trap for a bunch of crows that were chasing Spritz. When the crows ran onto the weakened section of the floor, they all fell through, and Meowzma said, "Ouch…looks like 'Fall' comes early for you bozos!!"

Spritz doused forty crows with a huge blast of water from his wrist-mounted Hydro-cannons, and BatCat used a wind blast to send eighty of them sailing.

Speedy jump-kicked a pair of crows, and then he pummeled twelve more into unconscious pulps. Polly went medieval on a pack of eighteen crows, and Sayaka knocked out another fifteen. Good Bird dropped thirty, and Guido took down the last eight.

Finally, only Cheese and Jerry were left inside their robot, and Cheese said, "Jerry…get this robot working…**RIGHT NOW!!"**

Jerry was frantically pushing buttons, trying to bring the fusion core online, but the power cells were nearly dry, aside from having enough power to illuminate the cockpit's display panels. He said, "There's a problem, Seymour…the Ninja Crows didn't hook the robot up to the external generator, and the power core's barely running."

Cheese screamed, **"YOU INCOMPETANT BUFFOON!! GET THE POWER CELLS CHARGED RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I START GETTING ANGRY!!"**

Jerry replied, "I-I'm doing my best, Cheesy…but I need a few minutes to bring everything online…we've got barely enough power for the cockpit displays."

Cheese asked, "Can we move, at least?" Jerry replied, "No." Cheese frowned slightly. "Weapons…", he asked. Jerry replied, "Just the 60mm head Vulcan machine guns, Seymour. No beam cannons, no missiles, and no energy shield. No boosters either, and I can't even activate the panoramic monitor system…we'll have to watch out of the open cockpit door."

The idiotic rodent screamed, **"YOU NUMBSKULL!! YOU BRAIN-DEAD, DIMWITTED MORON!! DO YOU ALWAYS DO EVERYTHING I SAY?!"**

Jerry replied, "Yes, Seymour…you said you didn't want the robot turned on, because YOU said we WOULDN'T need it. I told you we'd need the robot on standby for when Speedy got here…but NOOOO…you wouldn't listen to me, and…"

Cheese screamed, **"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID WALKING TURKEY, BEFORE I GET ANGRY!! I WANT FULL POWER, AND I WANT IT YESTERDAY!! YOU'VE GOT FIVE MINUTES, OR YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY!!"**

Before Jerry could respond, he and Cheese both heard Speedy, as he said, "You're outta time, ya lousy rodent, and outta luck, because I'm gonna teach ya what happens when…"

Polly walked up, and she said, "Speedy…let's do this together…like we've both promised to always do everything together from now on. Cheese almost caused me to lose everything I have…my family, my friends, my Samurai status…my will to live…and you…and for that…**HE'S GONNA PAY!!"**

Speedy smiled, and he said, "I hear ya, my lovely Kitten. Cheese, I hope ya packed a parachute, 'cuz in a few minutes, Polly and I are gonna blow that big walking trashcan of yours back to the garbage dump!!"

Polly smiled, and she said, "I'm ready, Pussycat…let's do it!!"

Speedy replied, "I hear ya, Kitten…**EAT THIS, CHEESE…FEEL THE POWER OF MY TRIPLE CAT SLASH…HIYA!!"**

Polly crossed her arms in front of her, and her fiery pink aura erupted around her, blazing hotter than ever before. It collected into her flute and her Kodachi, and she yelled out, **"NOBODY MESSES WITH MY LOVE FOR SPEEDY, YOU BASTARDS…TIME FOR YOU TO MEET MY…HEARTBREAKER!!"**

Both of their attacks merged into one, and slammed into Cheese's robot. The armor boiled away, and Cheese and Jerry were both blasted out of the machine's cockpit. Cheese screamed, **"YOU SAID THIS PLAN COULDN'T FAIL…WE HAD POLLY RIGHT ON THE BRINK, AND WE STILL LOST…SPEEDY STILL GOT HER BACK!! JERRY ATRICK…YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR WHY WE LOST!!"**

Jerry replied, "Maybe it's the miserable excuse we have for a leader. You're so stupid and idiotic, I bet even Fred Jones would make a better leader than you…oops!!"

Cheese screamed, **"JERRY…YOU'RE MAKING ME ANGRY…AAANNNGGGRYYY…AAARRRGGGHHH!!"**

The stupid rodent exploded, and the blast sent him and Jerry flying right out of the cave, landing right in front of Al and his guards, who had just arrived. Cheese said, half-dazed, "At least…we're finally safe…"

Jerry looked up and saw Al, and he said, "Uhm…Seymour…I don't think we're out of the woods yet…in fact…I think our goose is cooked…"

Al replied, "Oh how right you are…"

Cheese looked up, and he said, "Uh…Hi there Al…uh…nice night, isn't it…Haha…what's with the angry faces…"

Speedy and Polly came out of the cave just then, walking hand-in-hand. Good Bird and Guido came out just behind them, and then Sayaka walked out, along with the Rescue Team and the cats from Yokohama. Good Bird placed the video from Jerry's camera in Al's hands, and he said, "Evidence for tomorrow…I'm sure the Princess is gonna LOVE it."

Al looked at the videotape, and the label read _'The Life and Sins of Polly Esther…a Torture Play by Seymour Cheese and Jerry Atrick.'_

Al's eyes burned with fury, and he said, "Guards, get these two out of my sight…**AND I MEAN RIGHT NOW!! TAKE THEM TO THE DUNGEON!!"**

Cheese and Jerry were dragged away in irons, and Al said, "Polly, are you alright? I was so worried when I got word from Francine about what they were doing to you."

Polly smiled, and she said, "I'm just fine now, Al. Speedy here…my wonderful Pussycat…", she kissed Speedy on the cheek, and then she said, "He saved me from being lost forever in the pain of my darkest memories. I could never love anyone other than Speedy…nor would I even try."

Al smiled, and he said, "I'm so glad you'll be okay, Polly…I'd hate to lose one of my finest Samurai. Speedy, you take good care of her…she's a very special lady, and she deserves only the best."

Speedy replied, "I know, Al…and she'll have all that and more. We're gonna head home now…goodnight, Mr. Dente…I'll see ya tomorrow."

Al left with the guards, and then Speedy scooped Polly into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her, and he said, "Come on, Kitten…let's go home. Aiko's waiting for us."

Polly smiled, and she replied, "Oh Speedy, my love…you'll always be in my heart."

Speedy replied, "You too, my dear Kitten. I'll never leave your side…ever."

With happy smiles on their faces, the Pizza Cats and their friends headed back towards their comfortable home, relieved to have put this horrible crisis behind them.

**Later, at the beach…**

Polly walked along the beach, her hands folded in front of her, just enjoying the cool salty breeze and listening to the waves as they rolled in and broke, one right after the other. The events of the day played out in her mind and she stopped, facing the horizon, watching the sun begin to slowly sink. God, what a day it had been...this day was one she would NOT repeat for ANY amount of money! She closed her eyes and sighed, remembering again the cruel, nasty words from the crows and how they had nearly destroyed all of the wonderful memories that she had been through with Speedy.

Speedy...she sighed happily. Just thinking about him was enough to remind her just how lucky she was. So many other male cats would have head for the hills right after she had thrown the first object at him, but Speedy was not like that at all and had never been! She couldn't help the goofy little smile that lit up her face whenever she thought of him. "Oh, Speedy.."

She loved him so much, and she loved him even more now, if that was possible. If those crows had shown her anything with their dumb performance, it was that she was NO DOUBT the luckiest cat in the world! She sighed, if only she could let Speedy know that! even though he swore she didn't need to, she resolved to get help to control her temper, anger management, so she would ONLY inflict it on those who deserved it...say some damn Ninja crows. But there had to be more she could do...something she could do to fully thank Speedy for not giving up on her...and for always being there for her...and especially for putting up with her for so long! For giving her so much love...he deserved something special! Suddenly she stopped. "A candlelight dinner!" That's exactly what she could do for Speedy! A romantic dinner for two by candlelight, it would be perfect, just what she needed to say thank you...for everything! She was planning the menu in her head when she felt a familiar presence come up behind her.

Speedy said, "Hey, Kitten. What are ya doin' out here by yourself? I thought you'd want to spend as much time as ya could with me and the rest of the family at the parlor."

Polly sat down, and Speedy snuggled up next to her. She put her arms around him, and she said, "Speedy…I don't know what I ever did to deserve a wonderful cat like you…nobody else could love me like you do. This horrible temper of mine…I'm so sorry for everything I ever said and did to you…"

Speedy replied, "Polly, you don't need to be sorry. I forgave you a long time ago, and that temper's part of who you are, my love. It's what makes you a strong fighter, and one of our best assets in battle. I love you for everything else that you are…caring, sweet, loyal, honest, funny…and the most beautiful female cat that ever walked the earth. Polly, nothing is ever gonna make me leave you, I promise you this from the bottom of my heart."

Polly pulled Speedy into a passionate embrace, and then she kissed him with burning intensity. She had almost been driven to the point of losing every ounce of faith in not only herself as someone with the right to live, but also as a Samurai, and most importantly, her privilege to be Speedy's wife. She said, "If not for you, Pussycat…I'd probably be a hollow, empty heartbroken shell of myself now, not even able to look at you, much less hold you like this. I can never thank you enough for loving me the way you do, Speedy…but I do have an idea for how I can try."

Speedy replied, "I love your surprises, Polly…they're always right from that golden heart of yours. Let's head home, and you can get the surprise ready, while I watch a game of baseball with Guido and Good Bird."

Polly gently kissed him on the lips once more, and then they headed back to the parlor, hand-in-hand.

**A short time later…**

Speedy walked into the parlor, and Aiko ran over to hug him. She said, "Daddy, thank you for bringing mommy back…I'm so glad she'll be alright. I can't wait to see your second wedding, and watch that nasty rat pay for what he did to hurt mommy."

Smiling at his daughter, Speedy replied, "I'm glad to have her back too, Aiko…she means the world and then some to me, and my life wouldn't be the same without her. She's out back makin' something special for dinner, and I can't wait to see what she's cooking…I love her home-cooked food."

Aiko snuggled against her father's chest, and she said, "Me too, Daddy. What happened to that mean rat after you beat him up?"

Speedy said, "Al took him away to jail, honey. He'll be there until tomorrow when we drag him out to face Princess Vi…his worst nightmare, especially after she sees the video that rotten rodent made of mommy's torture."

Aiko said, "A video…you mean he…made a movie of it too? He's horrible, and I hope he gets kicked somewhere that we'll never see him again!!"

Speedy kissed his daughter on the cheek, and he said, "Princess Vi will see to that, Aiko…she won't let that nasty rat get away with hurting mommy. She's done so much, for so many people, and I'm sure everyone's gonna turn out to cheer your mother on tomorrow."

Just then, Good Bird and Guido walked in, and they got themselves comfortable on the couch next to Speedy. Guido turned the TV to the local baseball game, and they watched until Polly walked into the room. She said, "Speedy, care to join me in the kitchen? I've got a surprise for you."

Speedy could smell it…and he said, "I'm coming, Kitten." Turning to Guido, he said, "Hey buddy, can ya watch little Aiko for me while Polly and I have a romantic dinner for just the two of us?"

Guido replied, "Sure, Speedy. She's in good hands, trust me." Good Bird said, "Have fun, buddy. We'll be here when ya get back."

Speedy smiled, knowing that his daughter would be safe and sound with two of his most trusted friends, and so he walked out to join his wife for dinner. The minute he walked into the kitchen, she said, "Surprise, Pussycat…I made your favorite. Yakitori chicken stir-fry with Teriyaki sauce, and fresh-squeezed pineapple juice."

Speedy looked at the table, where a single candle sat in the middle, along with a steaming wok full of Polly's lovingly-made stir-fry, and two tall, ice-filled glasses of pineapple juice. He said, "Polly…Kitten…you-you didn't have to do all this, but thank you…it's so…romantic. Polly, I could never tell you with words alone just how much I love you, and if I tried, dinner would be cold by the time I finished. Let's eat, my love…and then I'd like to sing a duet with you, before we head upstairs to bed."

Polly walked over and kissed her husband on the lips, and she replied, "That's music to my ears, Pussycat…and speaking of music…" She walked over to the jukebox and turned on some romantic instrumental music. She and Speedy sat down across from each other, dished up their food, and dug in. As he ate, Speedy looked across the table, and saw the flickering light from the candles reflecting in Polly's soft blue eyes. The lights were out, adding to the already romantic atmosphere, and the soft glow from the candles brought out the fiery red of Polly's hair. She looked up at him and smiled, and she said, "I didn't think it was possible, Speedy…but I love you more and more each day…especially now. You saved me from the darkest memories that I tried to bury…but those monster crows used them to almost destroy everything you and I have…I'll never be able to love anyone other than you, Speedy…you've been my soulmate since I was just a kitten…ever since the day we met after school when you saved me from those bullies, and that summer, you started teaching me how to fight. I owe you everything, Speedy…my heart, my love, my status as a Samurai…if not for you, I'd have none of that…my very soul was almost crushed, and yet…you never doubted me for a second. You've stayed at my side through both good times and bad, and I want you to know this…I will always love you, and only you, now and forever more, Speedy."

Speedy leaned across the table and kissed Polly on the lips, and his green eyes lit up with their own spark of love. He replied, "Polly, no other female cat has ever meant more to me than you do. From the time I was a little kitten, you've always been with me, at school, playing at my house or yours, Samurai Academy, and here at the Parlor. We've shared so much of our lives together…and I never want to share my life with anyone other than you, Kitten. My parents…god rest their souls…they both knew that we would end up together, and I'm glad to know that I was able to fulfill my mom's last wish…that I would marry the one special girl that truly loved me in spite of all my little quirks. Polly…we'll always be together, now and until the end of eternity."

Polly walked over and sat down next to Speedy, and she pulled him into a warm, passionate hug. She smoothed the fingers of one hand through his jet-black hair, while gently caressing his cheek with the other. Speedy traced Polly's spine with one hand, while holding the other arm around her shoulders. She purred, as he tenderly began to stroke her back, and he said, "Kitten…it's been too long since I've heard you purr…I'm so glad I found you in time."

Smiling, Polly replied, "I bet you can find other ways to make me purr, Speedy…", and then she winked playfully.

Speedy replied, "Uh, Kitten…I thought you were gonna sleep with Sayaka again tonight…tradition and all…"

Polly replied, "Speedy…after what I went through today…I almost lost the most precious thing in my life, and I don't want to spend any more time away from you. I'll be staying with you tonight, and from now on."

Speedy replied, "Polly, I was actually hoping you'd say that. You deserve every bit of warmth and love that I have for you in my heart…and don't ever think that you need to leave me in order for me to be safe from you, Kitten. When I've got you by my side, I feel like I'm in heaven, and I never want to lose you. I've got a song that we can do a duet to, called 'You Are The Love Of My Life', by George Benson and Roberta Flack…a song that was meant for us in every way."

Polly smiled, and she joined Speedy in the middle of the floor. Speedy cued up the song on the jukebox, and then he took Polly's hands in his. When the song started, they began singing and dancing with it, letting their love for one another flow out with the beautiful lyrics.

Speedy: _'You are the love of my life_

_I knew it right from the start_

_The moment I looked at you,_

_You found a place in my heart.'_

Polly: _'You are the love of my life_

_You give me reason to live_

_You taught me how to be strong_

_With you is where I belong.'_

Both: _'No-one's ever touched me…_

_Quite the way you've touched me…_

_People search a lifetime…_

_To find what we have.'_

Polly: _'You are the love of my life…_

_One thing that's good in this life…'_

Both: _'I'll spend the rest of my days…_

_Just loving you.'_

Speedy: _'You are the love of my life…_

_The heart and soul of my life…'_

Both: _'Once I was lost and alone…_

_With you at last I am home._

_You give me so much of you…_

_And give me room to be free._

_No-one's ever touched me…_

_Quite the way you've touched me…_

_People search a lifetime…_

_To find what we have.'_

Polly: '_You are the love of my life…_

_One thing that's good in this life…'_

Speedy: _'And in a world full of change…_

_One thing I'm sure of…_

_You are the love of my life…_

_The one thing that makes sense in this life…'_

Both: _'I'll spend the rest of my days…_

_Just loving you.'_

Speedy: _'You are the love of my life…_

_And I thank God I'm alive…'_

Both: _'To spend my lifetime with you…_

_You are the love of my life…'_

Speedy pulled Polly into a deep, passionate kiss, and she let herself melt against him. Speedy was about to bend her over backwards, when they heard clapping behind them. They both turned to find their friends standing there, smiling ear-to-ear.

Guido said, "Ya know, that song really was meant for you two, and I'm glad to have ya back, Polly. You're like a sister to me, and if anything had happened, and we hadn't been able to save you…I don't know what I would've done. You and Speedy both…I owe ya so much…you both helped me to move past my former insecurities, and I've got my lovely Lucille at my side, and our two wonderful twins. Polly, welcome home, and I hope you and Speedy have a long, happy life together."

Polly hugged her friend, and she said, "Thanks so much, Guido…I love you all like family…Lucille, Francine…everyone…and I'm glad to have you all by my side."

Sayaka stepped up, and she said, "Polly, from the time I was a kitten, I've always looked to you for strength, hope, and inspiration. You've been my light in the darkness, the light that guides me to safe harbor…and my dearest friend. You've always been here for me, and I'll always be here for you too. I love you, Polly."

Pulling her sister into a hug, Polly replied, "I love you too, sis…I hope you won't mind that I'll be sleeping with Speedy tonight."

Guido smiled, and with humor in his voice, he said, "Polly, aren't ya forgetting that you're supposed to sleep in a separate bed until after the ceremony?"

Speedy replied, "Guido, we're already married…and besides…she's been through a really hard day, so I'm gonna keep her right at my side from now on. I almost lost her, and I don't ever wanna be without her at my side again."

Guido chuckled, and he said, "I know, buddy…I'd feel the same way if it was Lucille. Speaking of which…since Speedy and Polly are heading up to get comfortable, why don't we do the same, my love?"

Lucille smiled, and she replied, "I'd like nothing better, Guido…than to get cozy by your side. Polly, have a good night's sleep, my dear friend. I'll see you tomorrow."

Polly hugged her friend, and then Lucille walked upstairs with Guido, with their twins in hand. Francine gave everyone a hug, before heading out the door with Ryuho for the walk back to their home. Wally departed as well, after saying goodnight to his sister and the rest of his friends, and so did Good Bird and Carla, after Good Bird scooped his son Kazuma into his arms.

Finally, it was just Speedy and Polly left in the kitchen, along with Sayaka and Aiko. Speedy said, "Well, my lovely kitten…shall we?"

Polly smiled, and she replied, "Lead on, Pussycat. Time for bed, Aiko."

Aiko jumped into her mother's arms, and she said, "Here I am, mommy…I'm so glad you're home…if I'd lost you because of that evil rat, I'd be losing not only my mommy…I'd be losing my best friend. I'm proud to be your daughter, mommy…I couldn't have asked for a better mother than you."

Polly kissed her daughter, and she replied, "I couldn't have asked for a more wonderful daughter either…or a better husband. Along with my wonderful sister, my parents, my brother, and my grandmother…I've got the best family on Earth, and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Together, the happy family of four headed upstairs. Sayaka kissed her niece on the nose, and then she hugged her sister and her brother-in-law, before heading into her bedroom for the night. Speedy and Polly walked into Aiko's room, and Polly sat down next to Aiko on her bed, after her daughter selected a book. Polly smiled and kissed her daughter, before reading her the story, called _'The White Knight and his Princess.'._ When Polly finished the story, she said, "Let me guess…you picked that one because the knight reminds you of daddy, right?"

Smiling, Aiko replied, "Yes…and you're his princess, mommy. He'll never leave you, I know that. I love you both, and I always will. Goodnight, mommy and daddy."

Polly kissed her daughter on the nose, and Speedy did the same, before turning on her nightlight. Once Aiko was asleep, Speedy and Polly walked out into their room, and Speedy said, "She's right, Kitten…you are my princess…and I'll do anything for you. I love you with all my heart, and I always will. I've got a song for you, called 'I Trust You Forever', that sums up the fact that nothing Cheese or anyone else can do will ever stop my love and trust in you."

Polly kissed Speedy, and then he began singing to her.

'_Ain't nothing gonna stop me now, I'm gonna make it_

_I'm running hard and straight ahead_

_Can't even take the time to mop_

_The sweat that's streamin' like the rain off my head_

_Didn't know what I was living for, I couldn't take it_

_I stood there with nothing I could believe_

_My life was just a mystery_

_I hid my heart and soul way up in my sleeve_

_Now that we're both together_

_Trading lines to help each other understand_

_Now I'm awfully glad we got mad at each other at all_

_Down and out when you don't know what to do_

_That's the time you reach your hand out softly to me_

_No way we'll ever be parted again_

_We'll be friends, you'll see my eyes are following you_

_No matter what the changes the future may bring_

_It's you I'll remember always_

_I'll trust you forever!_

_And as I run into the wind, I feel myself reviving_

_Blowing the sweat off of me now_

_Until I am awakening into a day to make a dream come true_

_It could be anybody_

_Everyone has got a jewel shining inside_

_But if they're covered in fears let the tears_

_Wash those troubles away_

_Fight on strong until the sun goes down_

_Raise your fist and wave it in the air like a flag_

_Wounds all over from your head to your toes_

_So it goes, but you have learned to laugh through it all_

_We lie upon our backs and feel the Earth down below_

_And squint at the stars above us._

_Down and out when you don't know what to do_

_That's the time you reach your hand out softly to me_

_No way we'll ever be parted again_

_We'll be friends, you'll see my eyes are following you_

_Don't give up! You're gonna make it today_

_Move ahead, forever forward and never look back_

_You're not alone or by yourself anymore_

_You've got someone you can count on everyday._

_No matter what the changes the future may bring_

_It's you I'll remember always_

_I'll trust you forever!_

_You'll carry us on!' _

Polly kissed Speedy again, and she said, "Speedy…thank you so much. Like Aiko said, you really are my knight in white armor, and I'll always love you. You found the way to heal my heart, and I've got a song that's perfect for showing you how much I love you, called 'Find The Way'."

Speedy said, "Kitten…I love when you sing for me…I can always feel the love in your voice, right from your heart to mine."

Polly kissed Speedy, and when he let go of her shoulders, she began to sing.

'_Why do you, with your small hands,_

_try to carry all these wounds on your back?_

_It isn't for any one person's sake, please don't lose sight of that_

_Why am I, while hesitating,_

_unable to escape?_

_What I hope for is the sun, the sun to light the way..._

_Find the way_

_Though in this glowing cosmos our hands can't quite reach_

_We depend on only our resounding love_

_Because at the end of the path we've traveled we'll find the light_

_You'll find the way_

_You said, "I had a long dream..._

_It was a very sad dream,_

_but what I saw wasn't one bit clouded..."_

_I said, "It's okay to cry,_

_because I'll stay by your side no matter what."_

_What I wish for is a hand, a hand to reach up to me..._

_Find the way_

_Even without words, even without wings to fly on_

_As long as we stand our ground in the wind_

_Even if we're the first ones afflicted with this pain..._

_Giving an answer surely isn't everything_

_I'll be patient, it's all right, and so are you..._

_Find the way_

_Though in this glowing cosmos our hands can't quite reach_

_We depend on only our resounding love_

_Because at the end of the path we've traveled we'll find the light_

_Find the way_

_Even without words, even without wings to fly on_

_As long as we stand our ground in the wind_

_At the end of the path we've traveled we finally saw the light..._

_You'll find the way …'_

Speedy kissed Polly when she finished, and he said, "Polly…my sweet Kitten…I'll never love anyone other than you…not for as long as I live."

Polly pulled him close, and she replied, "I'll never stop loving you either, Pussycat…you've always been here for me, and I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens, our love will always see us through it."

Minutes later, Speedy and Polly both made their way to their bed, and Polly sank onto the mattress, with Speedy gently laying down next to her. They spent the next hour or so completely caught up in the fiery passion of their unending love, and over at the other end of the hall, Guido and Lucille were caught up in similar pursuits.

When Speedy and Polly finally came down from heaven, they went in for a shower, dried off, before stripping the bed and putting fresh sheets on. Together, the two of them climbed in under the covers, and within minutes, they were warmly snuggled up against each other, knowing that their love would never end.

**Next Chapter: Princess Vi and everyone else gather to view Cheese's video of Polly's torture play, and as it goes on, everyone in the room grows more and more enraged by Cheese and Jerry's sick, heartless cruelty. By the end, everyone is ready to kill the two of them, and Princess Vi LITERALLY chases them out of the palace, with the entire population of Little Tokyo following hot on their heels as well. When Cheese gets cornered at the Town Square, everyone gathers around to list their reasons for calling Polly their friend and heroine, and then she arrives in person along with Speedy. He tells her the true depths of his feelings, before making his second proposal to her, and presenting her with the anniversary ring. He then kisses her in front of everyone, and the whole city cheers them on. Princess Vi sentences Cheese to attend Speedy and Polly's second wedding as punishment for almost breaking Polly's heart, and then Speedy takes Polly out to dinner, before they head back home to rest up for their big day. Be here next time for Chapter Seven: Three Cheers For Polly.**


	7. Three Cheers For Polly

**Trials of the Heart**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Cheese's day of reckoning has arrived, and Princess Vi sends word out to everyone in town to attend his trial. At the appointed time, Al Dente shows Cheese's torture film to the assembly, and by the end, everyone in town is ready to kill Cheese and Jerry. Princess Vi chases them out of the palace, and the whole town joins in. When Cheese and Jerry are cornered at the town square, right at the Pizza Cats' statue, everyone gathers around the two villains, and they begin praising Polly for all the wonderful things she's done for them, and then Speedy shows up with Polly, and the whole crowd cheers them on, as Speedy makes his second proposal to her in full view…before kissing her. Princess Vi then sentences Cheese and Jerry to attend Speedy and Polly's second wedding as punishment for almost crushing Polly's heart. After all is said and done, Speedy takes Polly out to dinner at the same restaurant they went to on their first date, and they bring Aiko along so that she can share in the magic of the wonderful evening.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Samurai Pizza Cats or any of the characters. Samurai ****Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination. Once again, a special 'Thank You' to my friend Merigirl for all her help in writing this story.**

**Speedy's song to Polly: 'Never Let You Go'-Steelheart**

**Polly's song to Speedy- 'Let Me Be There'-Olivia Newton-John**

**Speedy and Polly's duet in the restaurant- 'Suddenly Love'-Lea Salonga and Ariel Rivera.**

**Chapter Seven: Three Cheers for Polly**

As the sun came in through the windows of their bedroom, Speedy and Polly slowly woke up to face the new day. Polly looked over at Speedy, and he looked back at her, seeing the love that she had for him in the depths of her soft, beautiful blue eyes. He said, "Polly, I'm so glad I was able to bring you back…my life wouldn't be worth living without you by my side to share it with. I love you, and nothing can ever change that. Always remember this…I'll always be right here by your side, no matter what comes our way."

Polly snuggled her head against Speedy's chest, and she started running her fingers through Speedy's black hair. She said, "I love you too, Speedy. Without you…I'd have nothing…I'd have ended up as an empty, heart-broken shell of myself, forever trapped in a world of grief and despair…but you came and shined the light of your golden heart into my soul, and wrenched it free from the jaws of that nightmare. Speedy…I could never love anybody else, Pussycat…my heart belongs to you, and only you, now and forever."

Speedy kissed his beautiful wife again, and then he said, "You'll always be my one and only, Polly…and to show you how much I love you…I've got a surprise that I'm gonna bring up for you. Just wait here, and I'll go and get it."

Polly hugged Speedy, and when he'd gone out of the room and headed downstairs, she went into her daughter's room and woke up Aiko. After the young kitten had stretched and yawned, she looked around, and said, "Mommy, where's daddy?"

Smiling as she pulled her daughter into her arms, Polly replied, "He's downstairs making a special surprise for me, honey. You see…I made him dinner last night to thank him for loving me, for being my friend for all these years, and for coming to my rescue…and for staying with me even after all our rough spots. Your father is one-of-a-kind, Aiko…and I've been blessed by God himself to have him at my side…and to have you as a daughter. Our family can never be broken, Aiko…as long as we all remember the love that we have for each other in our hearts and souls."

Aiko nestled her head against her mother's chest, and she said, "Mommy, I hope you and daddy always stay together…I don't want to lose either of you."

Smiling at her sweet little six year-old kitten, Polly replied, "I'm never going to leave your father, honey…he means so much to me. I've known him ever since I was only eight years old, and we've been through everything together…school, family holidays, we went through Samurai Academy together…he was my training partner…I was his date to the commencement ball at our high school graduation. I was there to hold him up when his parents died…first his mother, then his father. We were at the head of our Academy graduating class as the two top-ranked Samurai, and before that comet almost blew the city apart thanks to Cheese, your father was going to tell me how he really felt about me, after going to talk with Lucille."

Aiko blinked a couple times, and then she asked, "Mommy, how did you feel when daddy came back alive after the comet explosion?"

Polly wiped a tear from her eye, and she replied, "At first, when I saw that enormous blast, I thought for sure the Catatonic was gone…and Speedy and Good Bird with it. My whole world felt like it had ended, until they both landed right in front of us. He was a little dizzy, but otherwise…safe and sound. Nothing could have made me any happier than when I saw that he was alive…until he told me that he loved me at Princess Vi's victory ball a couple of nights later. Honey…you and your father mean everything to me, and if anything ever happened to either of you, I don't know what I'd do…I love you both so much."

Aiko hugged her mother again, and then they both heard Speedy's voice in the doorway. He said, "Breakfast is served, Kitten…I've got all your favorites…apple-cinnamon pancakes, French toast, and warm milk with some nutmeg."

Polly's eyes glistened with happy tears, as Speedy set the three trays of food down on the table near their bed, and then he sat down next to his wife and daughter. Aiko climbed into his arms, and she said, "Mommy just told me all about how she felt after you came back alive from saving the world from that comet, Daddy. I'm so glad you did…and even happier that you brought Mommy back home safe…you're the best parents in the whole world. I love you, Daddy."

Speedy hugged his daughter tenderly…she was so much like Polly…the same sweet blue eyes, the same fiery red hair…and the sweet, golden heart that had been one of the biggest reasons that Speedy had fallen in love with Polly, along with her spirit of adventure, and her strength, her honesty, and her loyalty. He said, "I love you too, Aiko…just like I love your wonderful mother. Now let's get some food in our stomachs, so we can get changed up, and then we can all head down to the palace to see that disgusting rat get his just desserts."

Polly and Aiko both smiled, and along with Speedy, they began digging into their meals, eating slowly so that they could savor each bite of Speedy's breakfast treat. He'd made it with love, and Polly knew that his love for her would never end, just as she would love him until she took her last breath, and even beyond. When they had finished eating, they went in for a shower, and then Polly gave Aiko a nice, warm bath. After they were all clean, they headed out of their room, meeting Sayaka on the way. She hugged her niece, and then she turned to her sister. She said, "Morning, Polly. How are you feeling on this fine day?"

Smiling from ear-to-ear, Polly said, "Like I was in heaven, sis. Speedy totally made every last bit of the pain and suffering that I'd gone through vanish. His love is so special…I can never thank him enough for all he's done for me."

Speedy hugged her, and he said, "You already have, Kitten…you married me, and that's more joy than I could ever ask for. Ever since I've been with you, I've had nothing but happiness in my life, especially since little Aiko came into our lives. Polly, nothing in this whole world, or anywhere else, could ever be as wonderful, as being your husband, and Aiko's father."

Polly shared a warm, passionate hug with her family, and then they headed downstairs to meet the others. When they got down into the kitchen, they found Guido waiting with Lucille, and Good Bird right next to Carla. Francine was there with Ryuho, and their friends from the Samurai Academy were there too, along with the Rescue Team.

Francine walked up to her friend, and she said, "Morning, Polly. I'm glad to see you in such a cheerful mood. Speedy…you really are a wonderful cat, honestly. You saved Polly from being lost to us forever, and for that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. She's one-of-a-kind, Speedy…and you are too…ya deserve each other."

Speedy gently hugged his brown-furred friend, and he said, "Thanks, Fran…Polly's the very core of my soul, and nothing's ever going to make me stop loving her."

After Polly was greeted by the rest of her friends, she headed out with them towards the palace to witness Cheese getting what he deserved.

**Royal Palace of Little Tokyo…**

Shortly after 9:00am, two guards came and opened the door to Cheese's cell. One of them said, "Seymour Cheese, Jerry Atrick…Princess Vi wants to see you in the throne room. The Samurai Pizza Cats and their friends and family will be arriving soon."

Cheese replied, "Ah…finally…everyone's gonna see just how 'wonderful' that little hellcat is. I haven't lost yet…when she sees that video…when EVERYONE sees that video, she'll be ashamed all over again, and everyone's probably gonna run her outta town for what she used to do to her so-called lover-boy…**HAHAHA!!"**

One of the guards stepped up to Cheese, and he said "Seymour…"

The dumb rat was still smiling evilly, and he said, "Yes?"

The guard pulled his fist back, and he said, **"SHUT UP!!"**

Cheese and Jerry were both dragged up to the throne room, and Al forced them to kneel in front of Princess Vi. A large television was brought in, and then Al pulled the tape out of the sealed envelope in his hands. He waited for a few minutes, until the Pizza Cats and all their friends and family had arrived. Two more guards were setting up a microphone and a podium, while four more were setting up the broadcast equipment so that the trial would be displayed all over the city. When the preparations were complete, Al said, "Princess, I think we're all set. You're on in five…four…three…two…one…you're live, Princess."

Clearing her throat, Princess Vi looked right at the camera, while her mother stood by her side. She said, "My loyal subjects, I'm sure that most of you are wondering why I've patched into all radio and television stations. The reason for this…is due to Seymour Cheese's latest scheme…one that nearly broke the heart of one of our valiant Samurai warriors…one that you have all come to know as a protector, a selfless, kind-hearted person…and a friend. The one I speak of, is none other than Mrs. Polly Esther Cerviche. Through a heinous display of reenactment, Cheese and his Ninja Crows forced Polly to watch the dark memories of her life…the aggressions that she made in the past, towards her now-husband, Speedy Cerviche. Their actions nearly shattered her heart, her soul, and her ability to function, along with her will to live…but in the nick of time, Speedy came riding in like a knight in shining armor, slew the dragon of her nightmares, and took her back to where their love brightens their days. I have yet to see this video for myself, but Al Dente, captain of the Palace Guard, and Good Bird, one of Speedy and Polly's fellow Samurai, have both informed me that this video contains scenes that are highly disturbing. If you have young children or are otherwise opposed to viewing this type of content, please turn off your televisions now. Otherwise, bear witness to this horrible act of cruelty against a woman who has done nothing but give selflessly of herself, and has repeatedly gone above and beyond the call of her Samurai code." When Vi concluded her speech, she nodded to Al Dente, and he slid the videotape into the player, set it up, and started it.

In a few minutes, the screen showed the opening credits…_** 'THE LIFE AND SINS OF POLLY ESTHER-A TORTURE PLAY DIRECTED BY SEYMOUR CHEESE. CAMERA: JERRY ATRICK. ALL REENACTMENTS ARE TRUE AND UNALTERED, AND WERE PERFORMED BY OUR TALENTED BAND OF NINJA CROWS.'**_

Polly got up and backed away towards the doors. She said, "I-I can't watch this…not again!!"

Speedy turned to Princess Vi, and he said, "I'm gonna take my Kitten outside, Your Highness…I almost lost her once…and I don't want her to suffer any more pain."

Princess Vi replied, "I understand, Speedy. Nobody should ever have to live through anything like this in the first place, much less see the video of it. Go ahead and take her outside…we'll see you later."

Speedy walked up and took Polly's hand in his, and they were about to leave, when Cheese said, "That's right, little Polly…just keep denying the facts…you KNOW you're not fit to be his wife…or a Samurai…you don't even DESERVE to have a daughter!! Just ask anyone else what they think when this video's over…I'm sure they'll agree."

Speedy walked up to Cheese and grabbed him by the collar of his kimono. He said, "Listen here, you disgusting rodent…Polly and I love each other more than I can ever say…and NOTHING you can do will EVER make me stop loving her, **DO YOU HEAR ME?! NOW SHUT UP, AND STAY THE HELL OUT OF BOTH OF OUR LIVES!!"**

Cheese went flying, as Speedy's fist crashed into his jaw. Jerry clamped his hands over his beak, in order to avoid Speedy's ire. Beside him, Cheese looked like a truck had run him over.

After Speedy and Polly left, the video started, and the first scene showed the crows acting out the occasion where Polly had called Speedy a 'Scroll's Idea of Heaven.' Cheese said, "A Scroll's Idea of Heaven…is THAT what someone should call their husband-to-be? No…unless you're Polly Esther, that is!!"

Lucille said, "You big dummy!! You rotten, no-good meanie!! What did Polly ever do to deserve this?! She's the most caring, honest, and loyal female cat I've ever met, and she's always been there for me, or for anyone else that needed a hand!! You had no right to torture Polly like this…none at all!!"

Cheese replied, "Oh please…if you wanna see why she deserved it, just keep watching, Lucy. By the way…YOU should talk…YOU used to flirt CONSTANTLY with the little shrimp AND the Casanova, even though you KNEW it hurt Polly when you flirted with Speedy…and you call yourself her FRIEND?! HAHA…that's a laugh!! Ya know…we could've done another play…this time starring YOU…and maybe even the Casanova that you married…probably out of pity!!"

Guido walked over and walloped Cheese with his umbrella, and then he said, **"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT LUCILLE LIKE THAT, YA HEAR ME, LIMBURGER BREATH?! SHE'S MY WIFE, AND SPEEDY'S FORGIVEN ME FOR ALL THE STUFF I USED TO DO…SO HAS POLLY, AND IF YA THINK YOU'RE GONNA GET AWAY WITH PLAYIN' ANYMORE OF YOUR SICK GAMES WITH US, YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!!"**

Lucille looked like she was going to burst, and Princess Vi said, "Excuse me, Guido…maybe you and Lucille should…you know…make a graceful exit. I really don't want a sunroof…unless I pay to have it installed."

Guido took one look at Lucille, and he could see that her big brown eyes were full of tears. He scooped her up and bolted outside, and seconds later, her missiles went off just as they reached the nearby hill. Guido said, "We'll just stay here, Lucille…until we hear the Princess hit the roof at the end…ya know she's not gonna give it a nice review."

Lucille smiled at the thought, but then she said, "Guido…I still can't believe that Cheese did that…I knew he was evil…but making Polly suffer like that…she's so sweet and kind…so loving…she doesn't deserve that…she deserves to be loved and cherished for the special lady that she is."

Guido hugged his wife, and he replied, "Don't worry your pretty little head, Lucille. I'm sure Speedy's taking good care of her right now…he's got a real heart of gold, and Polly's in the best possible place she can be right now…right by his side. She'll be just fine with him, Lucille…so let's just relax and enjoy the scenery. Here…have a flower."

Lucille smiled and kissed Guido, and then the two of them gazed up at the clouds, forgetting all the horrible things that Cheese had said to Lucille.

**Back in the Throne Room…**

Another scene had just started…this one showing the Francine Crow 'testifying' at Polly's trial. As she watched this, Francine growled angrily. Beside her, Ryuho's grip tightened on his sword. Cheese said, "What a laugh…you're not so 'innocent' yourself, Blondie…or should I say Ms. Scroogette…ya did your fair share of picking on Speedy too. I was gonna make a video of you next, after I got done with Little Boy Blue and that hysterical ram."

Francine shouted, **"YOU LOUSY GOOD-FOR-NOTHING RODENT!! NEVER IN MY ENTIRE LIFE HAVE I EVER BEEN SO INSULTED…POLLY AND SPEEDY ARE BOTH VERY CLOSE FRIENDS OF MINE, AND WHEN I DID GET ANGRY AT HIM, I NEVER MEANT TO HURT HIM…NOR DID POLLY!! SO HELP ME GOD…WHEN THIS IS OVER, YOU'RE GOING TO BE SPORTING LOTS OF LUMPS FROM MY FISTS!!"**

Cheese replied, "Take your best shot then…oh yeah…you don't have a CASH REGISTER…so what are ya gonna hit me with, ya little Shakespeare impersonator?"

Francine looked around, until Ryuho handed her a silver tea set. Looking to Princess Vi, Francine saw the red-haired rabbit nod her permission, and she said, "Hey Seymour…**HEADS UP!!"**

Cheese looked up, just in time to have the heavy tray bash him right in the head. Francine hit him repeatedly, as she shouted, **"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME BLONDIE OR SCROOGETTE AGAIN!! MY NAME IS FRANCINE MANX KIRYU!! GET IT RIGHT, AND LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE, YOU FILTHY, STUPID MORON!!"**

Cheese said, "Ya know, with a mouth like yours…not to mention your face…I'd feel sorry if you ever had kids."

Ryuho walked up and slammed Cheese into the wall, and he said, **"ONE MORE INSULT DIRECTED AT MY WIFE, AND I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW…GOT IT?! NOW SHUT UP!!"**

After Cheese was dumped back into his place next to Jerry, Al un-paused the video, and the next scene showed Polly's less-than-loving actions during the Gender-Bender-Butterfly caper. Both the Polly crow and the Guido crow laughed at the Speedy Crow on screen, as he pranced around acting just like Speedy had while under the robot's influence, and everyone in the room cast a death-like glare at Cheese.

Next came the scene with the luck robot…one that made even Francine cringe. She said, "You filthy little…I'm gonna kill you for this…Polly doesn't deserve this…**NOBODY DESERVES THIS!! POLLY'S DONE SO MUCH FOR SO MANY, AND YOU ALMOST RUINED HER LIFE, NOT TO MENTION SPEEDY'S!!"**

Cheese replied, "Oh hush up, ya little hellcat. The fun's just getting started…HAHAHA!!"

Al shot Cheese a death glare, and Vi was really beginning to get annoyed. She said, "You better pray that I don't get any angrier…or I might order Al to skin you alive here and now!!"

Cheese replied, "Haha…the fun's just starting, Princess. Get some popcorn…one of my FAVORITE scenes is up next!!"

**Over in one of the Palace's guest rooms…**

Aiko was playing Connect-Four with her grandmother, while her grandfather and great-grandmother discussed the events that had taken place so far. When they'd heard from Francine about Polly's kidnapping, Akira had sworn to rip Cheese apart, and Tane had been frantic. Hitomi said, "Tane…she's safe now…I'm sure Speedy's taking good care of her somewhere away from all this, like he always has, and always will. She's a tough young lady, dear…you raised both her and Sayaka well."

Tane replied, "Thank you mom…but I still can't believe anyone could do this to our daughter…Polly's so selfless…so caring…she's done so much, she's loved by so many, and that horrible rat almost made her lose everything she had…her love for Speedy…her faith in herself, even her will to live. When Speedy called to tell me that she was safe…I was so relieved. He's the best friend she's ever had, and I know that as long as they're both together, she'll be just fine."

Akira said, "You're right, Tane…Speedy's parents raised their son well, and I'm sure that both Jon and Kagome…bless both of their souls, are looking down on him and smiling with pride."

Irving said, "That's my nephew alright…a chip off his father's block. Even when he and Polly were just kittens, I knew, just like you both did…those two were bound to each other down to the soul. I seriously pity anybody else that ever dares to break them apart."

Lydia said, "I'm just glad that Polly and Speedy are back together…she means so much to him…and to our sweet little Aiko…I'm so angry at that rat for what he did, I'm tempted to go out there and teach him a lesson or two…namely not to mess with a Cerviche!!"

Tane replied, "Not to mention an Esther…and Polly's both. If he thinks he's gonna get away with this, he's got another thing coming."

Aiko said, "I'm just glad to have my mommy back…I got really scared when that mean, nasty rat took her and started hurting her."

Yattaro said, "It's alright, Aiko…like I heard my dad say last night, your mom's a brave, strong cat, and as long as your daddy's with her, she'll be just fine."

Aiko smiled as she hugged Yattaro, and then the two of them started up a game of checkers, while they waited for the trial to end. Meanwhile, the adults turned their attention back to watching the children, while things in the Throne Room were really starting to heat up.

**Back in the Throne Room…**

Cheese smiled as the scene with his mind-controlling drum robot came on, and the Polly Crow cheered on the Guido Crow, urging him to pound on the Speedy Crow. Cheese said, "HAHA…yet another example of HER version of love!! Gee…Speedy must enjoy pain…any SANE male cat would've ditched her LONG before this!!"

Sayaka said, "Seymour, shut the hell up before I rip your tongue out!!" Next, came the scene where the Speedy Crow was sitting in 'jail' along with the Inventor Crow, and the Polly Crow proceeded to first act nice and sympathetic, before stomping on his foot. Cheese said, "Gee…she must REALLY love him…we've only seen what…six or seven acts of violence since the movie started? I'm surprised the REAL Speedy isn't brain-damaged…oh wait…he is!! He married that psychotic, bi-polar red-haired witch!!"

Sayaka walked up and kicked Cheese with all her might, and she said, **"ONE MORE WORD OUTTA YOU, AND I'M GONNA EVISCERATE YOU AND JERRY BOTH, GOT THAT?! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP SO WE CAN GET THIS OVER WITH!! MY SISTER AND BROTHER-IN-LAW HAVE A SECOND WEDDING CEREMONY COMING UP, AND I'M NOT GONNA LET WHAT YOU TRIED TO DO TO MY SISTER RUIN THEIR SPECIAL DAY!!"**

The next scene was of the Pizza Cats' search for I-Beam on Prisoners' Island, and Cheese laughed sadistically when the Polly Crow whacked the Speedy Crow for supposedly rubbing against his butt, just as Polly had done to the real Speedy back then, and then came the second attack, at the set of the I-Beam Crow's house.

Next came several more horrific scenes, and with each one, Polly became more and more convinced that she needed to end her marriage to Speedy for all that she'd done, and Al and Princess Vi grew angrier by the second. The incident with the Armor of Vork was an especially nasty one, and Al really started to see red when Jerry started doing close-ups of Polly, especially making it a point to show her tear-filled eyes. In the background, everyone could hear her sobbing, and the sadistic laughter of Cheese and Jerry. Al said, "You no-good…filthy…disgusting…I swear to God that I am gonna have you drawn and quartered for this!!"

Cheese replied, "Oh don't look so angry, Al…I didn't forget you, old friend, in fact…listen here."

The crows went into their toast scene, and Al lunged at Cheese when he heard Polly's broken-hearted sobs. He slammed the despicable rat into the floor, and put his sword to his throat. He said, **"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON NOT TO FINISH YOU OFF HERE AND NOW!!"**

Princess Vi said, "Al…wait until this is over. When I pass sentence on him, you can deal with him."

Al shot Cheese a look of death, and then he punched him, before returning to his place.

The final scene came on, and the camera once again zoomed in on Polly, as she laid there, in a broken-hearted, sobbing heap. Sayaka was mortified…her strong, brave sister, reduced to crying like a kitten that had lost her parents. She dug her claws into the carpeting, and she said, "You miserable rotten no-good bastard…**I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!"**

Just before the crows could finish off their play, the door exploded, and Good Bird snatched the camera, before punching Jerry out. He then turned the camera to focus on Speedy, finally shutting off the camera when Speedy and Polly walked out of the cell, hand-in-hand.

Vi seethed with anger at Cheese's direction, and she reached behind her throne, pulling her Naginata out of the hidden compartment that she kept it in.

Al slowly took step after step toward him. "Why you no good...lousy...cold-hearted...that had to be the worst, most obnoxious…"

"Hey, leave my film out of this! That was a cinematic work of genius!!"

"**GENIUS?! YOU'RE A WORSE DIRECTOR THAN OLIVER STONE!!" **Vi screamed at him.

"**HEY, AT LEAST I TELL THE TRUTH IN MY WORK!!"**

Princess Vi's face went hot nova in a burst of rage, and she hurled a solid gold tray at Cheese. It clonked him right in the head, and he fell over. When he finally got up, he saw Princess Vi aiming her Naginata, Frieda taking out her bazooka, and everyone else drawing their swords. Princess Vi shook with pure, untamed fury, and she screamed, **"SEYMOUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRR!!"**

With that, the crowd started to advance on Cheese and his associates, and Jerry said, "Uhm…Cheesy…I think we should make like a banana…AND SPLIT!!"

Cheese turned around, and he said, "I'll take you up on that advice, Jerry…**RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!"**

Cheese then bolted out of the Palace and into the streets, running for his worthless life. Jerry was right next to him, and behind them was a whole city full of angry people, all of them determined to exact their revenge on these two heartless creeps.

Running for their worthless lives, Cheese and Jerry were pelted by rocks, sticks, rotten fruits and vegetables, and whatever else the citizens could find to throw at them. Cheese ran into a store, intent on taking refuge from the angry mob outside. Hearing noise behind him, he turned to find an older male beaver clutching a broom. He said, "I saw what ya did to Polly, ya miserable piece of scum!! I oughta boot ya clean into orbit for tryin' to break her and Speedy apart…if any two Cats deserve to be together, it's Speedy and Polly. Both of them saved my kids from bullies one day, and when my store got damaged in a fire, they donated money to help rebuild it, and they helped me and my wife get the repairs done in record time. I owe them both more than I can ever say…**NOW GET OUTTA THIS CITY AND DON'T EVER SHOW YOUR UGLY FACE AROUND HERE AGAIN!!"**

Cheese was whacked in the head by the broom, and he met Jerry outside, who was now sporting a large lump on his head. Cheese said, "Jerry…let's go to…the town square…we'll hide at the…statue…"

The two idiots ran as fast as they could, not knowing that they were in for a very unpleasant surprise.

**Little Tokyo Town Square, in front of the Pizza Cats' Statue…**

Cheese gasped as he realized he was surrounded on all sides by almost the entire population of Little Tokyo, all of them mad as hell and giving him a look of pure death...and all holding one or two objects in their hands, cursing and yelling like crazy.

"Wait, wait, hold down, wait a minute!" Cheese cried, holding up his hands. "Come on, all of ya! Didn't you all see the video...huh? Didn't you all see what the crows all did and said?! I guarantee you that every bit of it was and is true! That woman ( and I say that loosely) is without a doubt one of the most hot-tempered, unfair, bullying, loud-mouthed cat any of you have ever seen!"

"Let he who is without sin be the first to throw a stone at her!" a pig said.

As if to punctuate the pig's sentence, a fist-sized rock sailed in from the left, hitting Cheese squarely in the face. He screamed, **"OWWWWW…WHICH ONE OF YOU THREW THAT?! HOW DARE YOU MESS UP MY BEAUTIFUL FACE?!"**

Aiko said, "I did, you nasty, stupid rat!! That's for hurting my mommy, and trying to make her and daddy break up!! You're lucky they're not here right now, or you'd be in worse trouble than you already are!! I hope Princess Vi makes you go sit in Time-Out forever!!"

Cheese replied, "Why you little…I'll teach you to throw rocks at me and call me stupid…**I'M GONNA SNAP EVERY BONE IN YOUR LITTLE NECK!!"**

Sayaka handed Aiko to Francine, and she said, "Take ONE more step towards my niece…**AND I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, YOU PIECE OF TRASH!! I STILL OWE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER, AND NOW YOU GO AND THREATEN MY NIECE…I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU INSULT ANY MORE OF MY FAMILY!!"**

Cheese smirked, and he replied, "I guess insanity and hot tempers run in the Esther family…your parents must be proud, Ms. Mini-Vesuvius…they'd have to be as messed up as you in order to want such a horrid, un-ladylike pair of daughters, and the little beast that your sister gave birth to with that runt Speedy is no prize either. If I'd been your sister, I'd have shot that little monstrosity on sight…God knows that little brat's gonna end up just as bad as her mother…if not worse."

That did it…with a roar of pure rage, Sayaka unsheathed her claws on both hands and lunged at Cheese, and she beat the tar out of him for a good five minutes, until ten guards had to pull her off. Cheese said, "You see…THAT is what you get when you've got an Esther around…either ONE of them. ESPECIALLY the older one…some 'idol sister' she is…you turned out to be just as much a beast as she is, you witch. In fact…"

Cheese was cut off, as Princess Vi screamed **"SILENCE!!" **

Ms. Kiriko said, "Cheese, you are the most disgusting piece of filth ever, and so help me, I hope the Princess finds the most agonizing punishment for what you did to Polly…if it were up to me, I'd have you dragged through the streets, stoned, and hung."

The mother Bulldog shouted, **"DO IT…STRING BOTH OF THOSE IDIOTS UP!! I'VE GOT A ROPE RIGHT HERE!!"**

Her son replied, **"I'VE GOT THE FIRST STONE WE CAN THROW AT HIM!!"** Cheese protested, "Look, all of you, will you all see the light! Look at that behavior, look at the way she used to treat her own team! How can you trust someone like that to protect you all?!" "We trust her, 'cause she's one of the best fighters ever! She's defended all of us hundreds of times!", said a young female squirrel.

"Yeah, and used her teammates for target practice again and again.."

"If Speedy can forgive her again and again, we can too!", a duck said.

"Polly is without a doubt one of the bravest, kindest cats we've ever known!" A chipmunk broke in. "Like you're perfect yourself, Cheese?! Polly's done so many things for us...much more than we can say!"

"She saved my child from drowning!", A goat said.

"She helped me get my son back when you kidnapped him!", Sylvia said.

"Polly donated so much money to our drive to find a cure for diabetes," spoke up a doctor horse. "All three of them did."

"My son got lost one time, and Polly found him while delivering a pizza and lead him right home! It was a whole other way from her stop, but she took time out for that!" a raccoon said.

"Polly single-handedly fought off robbers who tried to mug me while making another delivery!"

"Oh, honestly, do you really think that she's good for anything more than fighting with that temper she has?" Cheese asked again.

"No, she's worth all that and lots more!" Another raccoon said. "In case you've forgotten, all three cats, including Polly, saved us time and time again from all of YOUR robots!"

"She's amazing," a mouse said. "She saw that I lost my wallet and had no money for the bus, and she not only paid for a bus ticket for me, she gave me a free pizza!"

A young fox chimed in with, "She's a great cook!"

"A fantastic fighter!", added a goose.

"Always there for you!", this from Lucille's brother Wally.

Lucille said, "She's always been my best friend, you big dummy!! Ever since I was a little girl, we did everything together. If it weren't for her and Speedy, I wouldn't have lived to get married to my wonderful husband Guido…I owe her and Speedy my life, and if you think you can break them apart or make us hate her, you're even dumber than I thought. You're nothing but a stupid bully, and I hope you get your just desserts real soon."

Good Bird said, "I owe them my life too…just like everyone here!! They both helped me to reform, and because of them, I've got the perfect life now…the one I always wanted to lead. I've got a wife that loves me, a job that I can be proud of, and a son that I'll eventually start training to follow in my footsteps. I'm honored to call them both my best friends, and if you ever try a stunt like this again, you'll find out what happens to those idiots that mess with my friends!!"

Princess Vi said, "Polly is nothing short of a genuine hero…just like all the rest of them!! She helped to save me from your gang when you took over my ship and held me hostage on it, and she was part of the team that saved this entire city from that comet that YOU tried to send us all to hell with. Seymour, if you think that disgusting video is going to make anyone hate Polly…you're DEAD wrong…everyone here is honored to know her, to call her their friend, their protector…their heroine."

"**WE LOVE YOU POLLY!!" **The whole crowd called out in the direction of the tree. Polly's own eyes filled with tears. "I love you all, too," she whispered.

Speedy tightened his arm around her shoulders. "And I REALLY love you, Kitten," he whispered into her ear. "Come on, we can't let them confront that bastard all alone!" He leaped from the tree, and then Polly jumped down. Speedy caught her in his arms and kissed her again, before they both set off to deal with their hated foe.

**Back at the Statue…**

Guido said, "Speedy and Polly both forgave me for all the stuff I used to do to them…and I wasn't the nicest cat to Speedy…but that's beside the point. Both he and Polly are the most caring and generous couple I've ever known, and I'm honored to call them both my friends."

Lucille said, "I've been friends with Polly since we were both little girls, you big dummy!! If you think you can ruin all that she and Speedy have, you're even more of an idiot than I thought!!"

Sayaka chimed in with, "She's always stood by me whenever I needed a friend, she helped me with homework, whenever I was lonely, she'd always let me play with her and Speedy…she'd comfort me when the storms came, she took care of me when I was sick or hurt, she'd protect me, and no matter what she used to say or do…I will always love my sister, do you hear me, you vile piece of gutter trash?!"

Just then, Guido noticed his friends coming, and he said, "Gang way…married couple, comin' through!!"

The crowd parted like the Red Sea before Moses, and then Speedy walked into the Town Square, hand-in-hand with Polly. The crowd began cheering, yelling wishes of praise and luck to Polly. Soon, the air was filled with shouts of, **"THREE CHEERS FOR SPEEDY AND POLLY!! HOORAY!! WE ALL LOVE YOU, POLLY…AND WE ALWAYS WILL!!" **Both of them blushed, and Polly said, "Speedy…this is so…wonderful!! I don't know how this could possibly get any better."

Speedy said, "First, I'm going to say this…I love you, Polly…because you're the best friend I've ever had…you're always by my side when I need someone to talk to. Ever since the day I saved your life from those bullies, you've been with me through it all, both good times and bad. You were there to hold me up when my parents died, you helped me stay strong all through Samurai Academy, and because of all your wonderful qualities, and your golden heart, I've loved you for the longest time, Polly…and I always will." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, blue velvet box, which he then handed to Polly. He said, "Open it, Kitten."

Polly opened the box, and what she saw inside brought tears to her eyes. It was a lovely gold ring with a heart-shaped blue diamond in the middle, with their initials written on it, along with the Japanese symbols for 'infinity', 'love', and 'friend'. Speedy said, "I think this is yours, Kitten." He then knelt down, and when he looked into Polly's eyes, he said, "Polly…will you marry me again tomorrow night…reaffirm our vows of eternal love?"

Polly's eyes brimmed with tears of joy, and she said, "Oh Speedy…yes!! I love you so much!!"

Speedy said, "I love you too, Polly…with all my heart." Afterwards, Speedy bent Polly over backwards and kissed her long and deep. All around them, the crowd sighed in pleasure. They knew that their friends would forever be happy together.

Princess Vi turned to Cheese, and she said, "Now then, Seymour…I think it's time I pronounce your sentence."

Cheese replied, "Oh big deal…you're gonna send me to Prisoners' Island, I'll escape again, and next time, this will all be mine. Princess, I'm tired of hearing your boring tripe, so just shut up and do us all a favor, you annoying little caffeine-high brat!!"

Vi shouted, **"YOU MISERABLE LITTLE…I HEREBY SENTENCE YOU TO VIEW SPEEDY'S SECOND WEDDING TO POLLY TOMORROW…IN PERSON!! GUARDS, GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!!"**

Before Cheese was taken away, he shot off one final insult. He said, "Enjoy your marriage for now, Little Polly…I know that Speedy's gonna ditch you one day, 'cuz you'll never be able to stop hitting him…and I just shudder to think what that little beast of yours that you and the shrimp call your daughter is gonna do to whatever unfortunate sap that has the bad luck to eventually marry her."

Growling with anger, Polly unsheathed her claws and charged straight at Cheese, tackling him on impact. She shouted, **"DON'T YOU EVER THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT SPEEDY WILL LEAVE ME!! HE'S PROMISED HIS HEART TO ME, AND WHEN A SAMURAI TAKES A VOW LIKE THAT, THEY NEVER BREAK IT!! WE HOLD OUR MARRIAGE VOWS AS SACRED AS OUR CODE OF BUSHIDO, AND IF YOU EVER THREATEN MY FAMILY AGAIN, I SWEAR ON MY HONOR THAT I WILL PERSONALLY RIP YOU APART WITH MY BARE HANDS, USE YOUR WHISKERS AS VIOLIN STRINGS, AND THEN I'LL CRUSH YOU UP TO THE SIZE OF A PING-PONG BALL AND BASH YOU ALL THE WAY TO NEW ZEALAND!! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE, YOU LOUSY RODENT!!"**

With all her strength, Polly hurled Cheese right at Jerry, and the two of them slammed into the side of a dumpster. They tried to crawl to their feet, only to find themselves surrounded by guards, and Speedy. The white-armored cat said, "Seymour, if you EVER do anything to my wife, my daughter, or my other friends and family again, I will not rest until I've carved you up like a Thanksgiving turkey. Now…**GET LOST AND LET ME ENJOY MY ANNIVERSARY WITH MY KITTEN!!"** Speedy shoved Cheese into the arms of the guards, and he said, "He's all yours, boys. Take him away."

The guards dragged Cheese away, and Jerry said, "Nice going, Seymour…you've gotten us into another fine mess. I swear, you are the biggest idiot I've ever met…uh-oh!!"

Cheese screamed, **"JERRY…YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LIVE TO SEE ANY MORE GREY FEATHERS, YOU DIMWIT…AAARRRGGGHHH!!" **Cheese exploded, and when the guards found where he and Jerry had landed, they proceeded to drag the two of them off to the dungeon.

Meanwhile, Speedy and Polly thanked Princess Vi and her mother, and then they thanked Al for all of his help. Al said, "It's nothing, honestly. You've both done so much for this city and it's people, and you're loved by everyone here…it'll be our pleasure to have you renew your vows tomorrow at the Palace courtyard. I'm sure you've got some family time you're planning on catching up with, and we can take care of mopping up these Ninja Crows. Have a good night, Speedy and Polly. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Everyone wished Al and the others from the palace a good night, and once Ryuho got off work, he and Francine headed back to their home, while Speedy and Polly walked back to the Parlor with Guido and the others.

**Back at the Pizza Parlor, Speedy and Polly's room…**

Speedy and Polly came out of their shower, and Aiko said, "I'm ready to go, mommy. Where are we heading for dinner?"

Polly scooped her daughter up, and she said, "I don't know, sweetie…daddy hasn't told me yet. Wherever it is, though…I know it's going to be perfect."

Speedy said, "Hold on, Kitten…I wanna surprise you tonight, so I need ya to close your eyes and don't open 'em until I tell ya."

Polly closed her eyes, and then she felt Speedy scoop her into his arms, while she still held onto Aiko. A few minutes later, she felt herself being gently set down on the plush seat of a car, and she heard Speedy whispering something to the driver, although she couldn't make it out. They rode on for about a half-hour, and Polly spent the whole time snuggled warmly against Speedy's chest, while he massaged her shoulders.

When the car finally stopped, Speedy carried Polly out and set her on her feet, and he said, "Okay, Polly…you can open your eyes now."

The sight that greeted her eyes was none other than the wonderful Italian restaurant where she and Speedy had gone for their first official date, after he'd given her his commitment pin, officially proclaiming them as a steady couple. She said, "Oh Speedy…this is…it's the restaurant we went to for our first date together…and everything else is just the same…the stars, the atmosphere…and we're still together, only this time, as a happily-married couple with an adorable daughter. Speedy, thank you so much…I could never be this happy with anyone else."

Speedy kissed Polly gently on the nose, and then he walked into the restaurant with his wife and daughter. The head waiter smiled as they walked in, and he said, "Good evening, Mr. And Mrs. Cerviche…and who is this charming little kitten?"

With a smile on his face, Speedy replied, "This is our daughter, Aiko…the apple of our eyes."

The young male eagle said, "She's as lovely as her mother…a wonderful young lady. Speedy, you certainly have a lovely family, and now…please follow me. Your table is waiting."

When they arrived at their table, Speedy smiled and sat down next to Polly, and Aiko snuggled in across from them. Polly recognized this…it was the same table they'd sat at all those wonderful years ago…and a bottle of the same light strawberry wine they'd shared on their first date was sitting chilled in a bucket of ice. They already knew what they'd be having…the house special lasagna with sweet tomato sauce, meatballs, and a garden salad with a light ranch dressing. Aiko ordered a plate of meat and cheese ravioli from the kids' menu, along with a glass of pineapple juice, and then Speedy said, "Now to complete the atmosphere…"

He motioned to the musicians, and the lead band member cued up a VERY special song on the jukebox. Meanwhile, Polly said, "You see, Aiko…this is where Daddy and I went for our first date…we had the same meal, the same table, and the same light wine…and Daddy just requested our special song…"

Aiko smiled, and then Speedy came up to stand beside Polly. He said, "Dance with me, Kitten?"

Polly turned to him and smiled, and then she said, "After that…Daddy and I went out to the dance floor, like this…and we danced to this sweet, romantic song."

Taking Polly's hands in his, Speedy led the love of his life in a soft, gentle dance, their bodies moving to the slow, romantic beat of the song, while the band played out the melody, and the two of them sang to each other, while looking deep into their lovers' eyes. Polly's soft blue orbs gleamed in the light, while Speedy's green eyes burned with the unending flame of love for the wonderful red-haired cat in front of him.

Polly:

'_Ohh..._

Speedy:

_For much of my life_

_I have been all alone_

_Too strong to need someone else_

Polly:

_For much of my life_

_Gentle breezes have blown me away_

_For somebody else_

Both:

_Suddenly, love comes calling_

_Love comes falling_

Speedy:

_And I'm transported to heavens above_

Both:

_Suddenly, love comes yearning_

_Love comes burning_

Speedy:

_And I found myself_

_Suddenly, me_

Polly:

_When I turn around_

_And suddenly, you_

Both:

_Took me by surprise_

_Suddenly, love_

Speedy:

_For much of my life_

_I have gone my own way_

_Too far to feel any need_

Polly:

_For much of my life_

_I've been happy to stay_

_Alone in my heart and indeed_

Both:

_Suddenly, love comes calling_

_Love comes falling_

Speedy:

_And I'm transported to heavens above_

Both:

_Suddenly, love comes hoping_

_Love comes coping_

Speedy:

_And I found myself_

_Suddenly, me_

Polly:

_Out of the blue_

_You appear_

Both:

_And I look into your eyes_

_Suddenly, love_

_(Instrumental)_

Speedy:

_Never again will I say ever more_

_Heaven has plans of its own_

Polly:

_Never again will I say ever more_

_Heaven has made sure that I'm not alone_

Polly:

_For much of my life_

Speedy:

_For much of my life_

_With so much still to go _

_So much still to go_

_I know that I'll not see them through_

_Ohh..._

_For much of my life_

_For much of my life I have nowhere to go_

_As long as I go there with you_

Both:

_Suddenly, love comes calling_

_Love comes falling_

Speedy:

_And I'm transported to heavens above_

Both:

_Suddenly, love comes yearning_

_Love comes burning_

Speedy:

_And I found myself_

_Suddenly, me_

Polly:

_When I turn around_

_And suddenly, you_

Both:

_Took me by surprise_

Speedy:

_Ohh..._

Polly:

_When I look into your eyes_

Both:

_Suddenly, love'_

When they returned to their table, their food arrived, and Speedy said, "See, Aiko…this is how your mommy and I spent our first night as an official couple, before we got married."

Aiko said, "Daddy, I'm glad you brought her back…I got so scared when she got taken by that nasty rat, and I hope Princess Vi makes him sit in a corner somewhere."

Speedy and Polly both smiled at that, and then Polly said, "Don't worry, honey. If I know the Princess like I do…I'm sure she's got a VERY special punishment lined up for that creep."

Aiko smiled, and then a family of young cats came up. Speedy and Polly both recognized the one in the middle…it was Ayume, the same young lady they'd rescued from a bunch of bullies in the park.

Just then, Ayume and her mother walked by, and Mrs. Tamehino said, "Speedy, Polly…what a wonderful surprise!! I'm so relieved to see that you're alright, Polly…and who is this?"

Polly replied, "Kimiko, this is my daughter, Aiko."

Mrs. Tamehino said, "Oh Polly…she's so beautiful…she looks just like you!! Let me guess…Speedy's the lucky father, right?"

With a happy smile on his face, Speedy replied, "Yes, I certainly am…and no other female cat other than my lovely Pollyanna here could ever bring so much joy into my life. She and Aiko are at the very core of my soul, and I'll do anything to keep them happy and safe."

Polly and Aiko both hugged Speedy, and Kimiko said, "Congratulations, Speedy…and Polly…you two have a lovely family, and thank you so much for the invitation to your second wedding tomorrow…we'll all be there."

Ayume said, "Aiko, your mom and dad saved me when I was just a little girl. A bunch of bullies were shoving me into the snow, and when they got finished, I was drenched down to my fur, and freezing cold. Your mom and dad fought off the bullies, and then they brought me back to the parlor so I could have a bowl of soup to warm up, while Francine and Lucille dried my clothes. They walked me home after my clothes were dry, and from then on, I've always been grateful to your parents…they're both true heroes, and I've never met a more selfless, caring pair of cats anywhere. Enjoy yourself, Aiko…and I know you'll make your parents very proud one day."

Aiko hugged Ayume, and then the older cat headed over to the table that she and her parents would be sitting at. Polly turned to face Aiko, and she said, "She was right, Aiko. You make me proud to be your mother every day, just like I'm the luckiest female cat alive to be married to your wonderful father."

Speedy hugged Polly again, and then they all went back to their dinner. When they were finished, they all ordered some Tiramisu for dessert, and then Speedy paid for it all with his credit card. After that, he scooped Polly into his arms, and she carried Aiko with her, as Speedy made his way over to Rikugien Park.

When they arrived, Speedy got himself comfortable on a hill overlooking the lake, and Polly snuggled up against him, while Aiko sat down on her mother's lap. Polly said, "After dinner, Daddy took me out here to look at the stars, honey…this is where he told me that he loved me, and the very spot where he gave me his pin."

Speedy looked at his watch, and he said, "Guess what, Kitten…it's that time…"

Polly looked at her own watch, and she said, "That's right…Aiko, could you close your eyes for a second?"

Aiko did so, and then Speedy's lips met Polly's in a deep, searing kiss. They stayed like that until they both needed air, and by the time they came up, Polly's face was the same bright red as her hair, and she laid there panting to get her breath. She said, "Speedy…I'll never meet…another cat that can…kiss me the…same way that…you do, just like I'll never be able to love anyone other than you."

Speedy replied, "I love you too, Kitten…with all my heart and soul. Let's get back home, so we can read Aiko her bedtime story, and then we can get nice and cozy for our big day tomorrow."

Polly scooped up Aiko, and then Speedy once again took Polly into his arms. Together, the happy family headed back to their home.

**Back at the Pizza Parlor…**

Guido and Good Bird had just finished cleaning up, while Carla, Lucille, and Sayaka were watching _Hairspray_ on DVD. Nearby, Yattaro and Kazuma were playing _Battleship_, and Guido smiled as his son landed a solid hit on Kazuma's destroyer. A few turns later, Kazuma landed a hit on Yattaro's submarine, and the game went on for a good half hour, until Yattaro won by the narrowest of margins, scoring the final hit on Kazuma's battleship. The young male cat's aircraft carrier had four of it's five holes filled with red pegs, and Good Bird said, "He's definitely your son, alright…he's smart, honest, and a great sport. You and Lucille taught him well, Guido…I'm proud to call you my friend."

Guido shook the crow's hand, and he said, "Thanks, buddy. You and Carla did a great job with Kazuma too…he's just like his father, and I know he'll do great out there."

Nearby, Pururun was coloring a picture, and when she finished, she walked over to her mother. She said, "Look, mama!!"

Lucille smiled at the crayon-drawn illustration that her two-year old daughter had placed in her hands, and she hugged the little girl gently. Speedy and Polly came in just then, and Guido said, "Hey there, how was your night out?"

Polly replied, "I had so much fun, Guido…it was just like our first date. Speedy took me to the same restaurant, we sat at the same table, had the same wine, and we danced to the same song. Everyone was complimenting Aiko for how cute she is…and then we went to the park and looked at the stars, just like we did when Speedy first gave me his pin. Guido…I could never love any other cat like I do with Speedy…he's been with me for so long, and as long as we're together, I know that nothing can ever crush my heart."

Guido hugged Polly, and he said, "I'm glad ya had a nice night, Polly…ya deserve it after what ya went through. Speedy, take good care of her…she's a special lady, and I know ya were meant to be together."

Speedy shook Guido's hand, and he said, "I will, Guido…if you'll excuse me, I think my Kitten and I are gonna retire for the evening. We've got a big day tomorrow, so good night, all."

Speedy headed upstairs then, and Polly followed, carrying Aiko. In short order, everyone else headed up to their rooms, and Good Bird headed back to his home with Carla and Kazuma.

**Aiko's bedroom…**

After she brushed her teeth, Aiko got into bed, and then she pulled out one of her favorite books. Polly opened it and began to read, while Speedy sat in the rocking chair nearby, watching his wife and daughter with love in his eyes. He'd come very close to losing Polly, and he vowed to never let anything like this happen to her again. When Polly finished reading, she closed the book and gave Aiko a gentle kiss on the nose, and then Speedy walked over and kissed his daughter's cheek. He said, "Sleep tight, Aiko…sweet dreams."

Aiko kissed her father and mother, and she replied, "Goodnight, mommy…I hope you and daddy have sweet dreams too."

Polly turned her daughter's nightlight on, and then she and Speedy walked into their room. She said, "Speedy…I can't believe that we're less than twenty-four hours from our second wedding…one that I almost didn't get to have. If it weren't for you and that golden heart of yours, I would've never been able to love again…but you made me realize that no matter what, you'll never stop loving me…nor will I ever stop loving you."

Speedy kissed his wife on the lips, and when they pulled apart, Speedy said, "We'll always be together, Polly…I promise you this with all my heart. I've got a song for you, called 'Never Let You Go'…which perfectly sums up just how strong my love and devotion to you is."

Polly kissed Speedy again, and then he cleared his throat and began to sing.

'_Angel eyes, you have angel eyes, such a smile that lights up my life_

_You're a dream come true, now I'm holding you_

_And I'll never, never let you go, I will never let you go!_

_First time I laid my eyes upon you, all my dreams were answered_

_First time I kissed your tender lips, my love to you I surrendered_

_I'll never let you go, you're always on my mind_

_You're the only one for me, you're all I need_

_And I'll never, never let you go_

_Angel eyes, my heart relies on the love you give to me_

_You never let me down, you're always by my side_

_And I'll never, never let you go, I will never let you go!_

_When my heart starts to crumble and the tears start to fall_

_You hold me close with tender lovin', and give me strength to carry on_

_I'll never let you go, you're always on my mind_

_You're the only one for me, you're all I need_

_And I'll never, never let you go_

_I'll never let you go, you're always on my mind_

_You're the only one for me, you're all I need_

_And I'll never, never let you go_

_And I'll never, never let you go.' _

Polly had tears of joy in her eyes when Speedy's song finished, and she said, "Speedy…I'll never let you go either…you mean more to me than anything, and my love for you will never die. I have a song for you, called, 'Let Me Be There'…it's perfect, because I've always been here for you, and I always will, just like you've always been here for me."

Speedy and Polly kissed deeply, and then the pretty red-haired female cat cleared her throat, and began to sing to the wonderful male cat that had become her reason for living.

'_Wherever you go_

_Wherever you may wander in your life_

_Surely you know_

_I always wanna be there_

_Holding you hand_

_And standing by to catch you when you fall_

_Seeing you through_

_In everything you do_

_Let me be there in your morning_

_Let me be there in your night_

_Let me change whatever's wrong and make it right_

_Let me take you through that wonderland_

_That only two can share_

_All I ask you is let me be there_

_Watching you grow_

_And going through the changes in your life_

_That's how I know_

_I always wanna be there_

_Whenever you feel you need a friend to lean on, here I am_

_Whenever you call, you know I'll be there_

_Let me be there in your morning_

_Let me be there in your night_

_Let me change whatever's wrong and make it right_

_Let me take you through that wonderland_

_That only two can share_

_All I ask you is let me be there.'_

Speedy and Polly kissed again, and Speedy said, "Polly…you've got the most beautiful voice I've ever heard…and I could never love anyone other than you. I'll always be with you, Polly…because our hearts and souls were truly destined to be joined together as one, and I'll love you for all the rest of my life."

Polly replied, "I'll always love you too, Speedy…nothing will ever separate us. My love belongs to you, and only to you, now and forever."

The two of them slowly made their way to their bed, kissing all the while. Finally, Polly sank onto her mattress, and Speedy followed close behind her. They spent the next hour caught up in the fires of their passion, before heading into the shower. After they cleaned up, they changed the sheets and put on fresh ones, before snuggling up together under the covers. Tomorrow, everyone in Little Tokyo would see them proclaim their unending love for one another as they renewed their vows.

**Next Chapter: Speedy and Polly's big day has finally arrived, and all of their friends and family are there to share the special moment with them. Cheese and Jerry are forced to attend as punishment for almost breaking Polly's heart, and in front of everyone they know and love, and with Speedy's parents looking down on them from Heaven, Speedy and Polly renew their vows. Afterwards, Cheese is sent back to Prisoners' Island with a special 'gift', courtesy of Guido, Lucille, and Good Bird. After the reception, Speedy and Polly board the ship for their two-week honeymoon in the Bahamas, and Aiko is overjoyed to share this special occasion with her parents. Be here next time for Chapter Eight: Vows That Will Last Forever.**


	8. Vows That Will Last Forever

**  
Trials of the Heart**

Story by: Phoenix710

**  
Summary: The day of Speedy and Polly's second wedding has finally arrived, and the entire city is prepared to celebrate it with them. Cheese and Jerry are brought into the Palace Courtyard as the 'Guests Of Honor', and in front of all their friends and family, Speedy and Polly renew their vows of love. Afterwards, Cheese is sent back to Prisoners' Island with a very special 'gift', and everyone gathers for Speedy and Polly's reception. After the speeches are made, and everyone wishes the happy couple good luck, they board the ship for their two-week second honeymoon cruise to the Bahamas, along with Aiko. **

**  
Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Samurai Pizza Cats or any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination. Once again, a special 'Thank You' to my friend Merigirl for all her help in writing this story.**

**  
Speedy's wedding song to Polly: 'You're My Best Friend'-Tim McGraw**

**  
Polly's wedding song to Speedy: 'How Do I Live Without You'-LeAnn Rimes**

**  
Guido's song at the reception: 'In Your Time'- Bob Seger**

**  
Lucille's song at the reception- 'You've Been A Friend To Me'  
**

**Francine's song at the wedding- 'The Journey Home'-Mary Elizabeth McGlynn**

**  
Sayaka's dedication to her sister: 'Wind Beneath My Wings'-Bette Middler**

**  
Aiko's dedication poem to her mother: 'Nobody's Like You, Mom'**

**  
Speedy and Polly's reception song: 'Shower Me With Your Love'-Surface**

**  
Speedy's song to Polly in their hotel room- 'Glory of Love'- Peter Cetera**

**  
Polly's song to Speedy- 'Never Knew Love Like This Before'-Stephanie Mills**

**  
Chapter Eight: Vows That Will Last Forever**

As the first warm rays of sunshine graced the city of Little Tokyo, Speedy woke up, and joy filled his heart. Today was the day he'd been waiting for…the day when he and his beloved wife Polly would renew their vows. He thought back for a second, to how close he'd come to losing her because of Cheese's evil plot, but he quickly banished that thought from his mind. Their love had grown stronger as a result of everything that had happened, and Speedy had told her that no matter what happened, he'd never let her go. Looking over at the clock, he saw that it was nearly 8:00am, and he gently began rubbing Polly's neck and shoulders, until she slowly began to stir. She said, "Good morning, Pussycat…today's the big day, huh?"

Speedy pulled Polly into his arms, and he said, "Yes, my dear Kitten…today's the day that we'll remind everyone in this city just how much we love each other…even though we both know that already."

Polly nestled her head against Speedy's neck, and she said, "I do love you, Speedy…I've had these feelings for you for such a long time, but until I almost lost you in that comet explosion, I never truly realized just how much I love you…and when you came to my rescue, it reminded me again of how much you've become a part of my soul itself, and I want you to know that I'll never let you go…ever."

Speedy ran one hand through Polly's soft red hair, and he gently traced her spine with the other, using gentle circular motions. She leaned against him and purred, and he felt her soft, warm hands on his shoulders. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes for a minute, and she looked up into his emerald green ones…both of them able to see the fires of love that they shared for each other. Speedy kissed Polly deeply, until they both had to come up for air. Just then, an idea came to Speedy, and he said, "Hey Polly…I just thought of something…ya know how today would be my mom's birthday, right?"

Polly smiled a bit, remembering the kind, cheerful face of Speedy's mother, and how brave she'd been, even while battling the cancer that had eventually claimed her. She said, "I remember, Speedy…she was like a second mother to me. Why, what did you have in mind?"

Speedy said, "Well…I was thinking about going to visit her grave before we go over to the palace for our second wedding. We can eat, and then we'll bring Aiko along, so that she can meet my parents in spirit."

Polly's eyes lit up with joy, and she said, "Speedy…that's such a wonderful idea!! Let's go and get her up, and then we'll go downstairs and have breakfast. The others can get ready for the ceremony while we're out." Speedy nodded, and then he took Polly's hand in his, and they walked into Aiko's room together.

When Aiko saw her parents come in, she jumped up into her mother's arms and hugged her, before jumping into her father's arms to repeat the ritual. She said, "Good morning, mommy. How are you and daddy this morning?"

Polly replied, "We're just fine, sweetie. After breakfast, we're going to go someplace that's very special to your father and I."

Aiko replied, "Where's that, mommy?"

Polly snuggled her daughter against her chest, and she said, "We're going to visit daddy's parents, honey. They both died a long time ago, but they lived long enough to see daddy graduate from his training to become a Samurai…and they got their final wish…that I would end up marrying your father. Today would be Grandma Cerviche's birthday, Aiko…and daddy goes there every year on this day to pay his respects to her…and to thank her and his father for helping us get together."

Aiko said, "I wish I could've met them, mommy…they both sound like they were really nice, just like you and daddy."

Speedy said, "Believe me, Aiko…they would've loved to meet you too. You're every bit as sweet and lovely as your mother, and you've got the same golden heart and inner fire that both of us do…you'll make a terrific Samurai one day."

Aiko hugged her father, and then they heard a knock on the door. Polly went to open it, and she found Guido standing outside with Lucille and the twins. Guido had a tray in his hands, with three covered platters, napkins, and chopsticks. There were also three tall glasses of orange juice, and Polly said, "Guido…Lucille…what's all this?"

Lucille smiled at her friend, and she said, "It's breakfast in bed, Polly. Today's your special day with Speedy, so Guido had the idea to make you a special breakfast."

Polly hugged Lucille and the twins, and then she did the same with Guido, after he set the tray down on the table near Speedy and Polly's bed. Speedy ruffled the hair of his friends' twins, and Pururun said, "Morning, Uncle Speedy!! Morning, Aunt Polly!!"

Yattaro repeated the ritual, and Aiko said, "Thanks so much for the breakfast, Uncle Guido and Auntie Lucille. It smells great!!"

Guido said, "Well, after all your mommy and daddy have done for everyone in the city…and for me and Lucille…I had to find a special way to say 'Thanks' on their special day. By the way, Aiko…here's a little gift I bought for ya."

Aiko tore open the tissue paper, and she found a new art set and a pad of paper. She smiled broadly, and then leaped into her Uncle's arms, kissing him on the nose, before doing the same with Lucille. Yattaro and Pururun handed her a card, and Speedy got one as well, along with Polly. Guido and Lucille had combined their money to buy Speedy a new set of polishing equipment for his armor and his swords, and for Polly, they'd purchased a new cookbook, since she loved trying new culinary adventures…much to Speedy's delight.

Guido said, "I'll let ya eat now, and then we'll all get set to head over to the palace for your big moment. Take care, and I'll see ya soon."

Speedy replied, "Actually, Guido…I was planning to take Polly and Aiko over to visit my mother's grave, since today would've been her birthday…and I want Aiko to be able to meet them both in spirit. We'll join ya back here when we get home."

Guido smiled, and he said, "I know why your mom and dad were so proud of ya, buddy. Ya always think of others before yourself, and that's what makes ya the perfect husband for Polly, and the best leader for our team. Take it easy, buddy."

When Guido and Lucille had gone back downstairs, Speedy pulled the covers off of the trays, and saw that Guido had cooked up some bacon and eggs, along with buttermilk pancakes. Together, Speedy and his family sat down to eat, and when they'd finished, they got themselves cleaned up and dressed. Sayaka came in just then, and she said, "Goo d morning, sis. How are you doing this morning…and how's my cute little niece?"

Polly replied, "Never been better, Sayaka. Speedy and I are just about to take Aiko out to the cemetery to visit the grave of Speedy's mom…today would've been her birthday, and Speedy wants Aiko to be able to meet them…even if it's in spirit."

Sayaka replied, "That's a great idea…in fact, I'll go with ya. I really liked Speedy's mom and dad too, and it's because of them that Speedy grew up to be the great cat that he is." With that, she smiled at her brother-in-law, and Speedy hugged her gently. He said, "Thanks, Sayaka…you're just like your wonderful older sister, a true honor to the Esther family."

With smiles all around, the four of them got ready, and then they headed out towards the cemetery.

**Twenty minutes later, Little Tokyo Cemetery…**

Speedy walked next to Polly as they entered the quiet graveyard. Sayaka followed a few steps behind, while Aiko snuggled against her mother's chest. She said, "How much further is it to Grandma Cerviche's grave, Mommy?"

Polly replied, "It's just up over that rise there, honey…that white marble shrine." Aiko looked up, and she clearly saw the large building, with the name_ 'CERVICHE'_, written in large, golden letters above the angel-decorated gate that led into the building. Speedy and his family said a prayer for those laying in rest here, and then they made their way inside. Speedy walked just ahead of the others, looking at all of the members of his family, many of which had served as Samurai, just as he now did. He bowed down in front of his father's memorial altar, and when Polly came up to join him, she also knelt down, as did Sayaka. Aiko joined them, and Speedy read the plaque. _'Here, in eternal rest, lays a true hero and a wonderful cat, Jon Chase Cerviche…brave, noble Samurai, loving father, beloved husband. May you forever find peace and happiness in God's eternal kingdom. '_

Speedy wiped tears from his eyes, and he said, "Rest In Peace, dad…I love you…" Polly gently rubbed her husband's shoulders, while Sayaka soothed Aiko, who had begun to sob lightly. When they were ready, they made their way over to the other altar, the one for Speedy's mother. Speedy and the others knelt down again, and Speedy placed a bouquet of Ichibana flowers onto the white marble slab in front of his mother's grave. The lovely white, pink, and red flowers were always kept in the house by Speedy's mother, since they were her favorites. She'd had several vases of the beautiful flowers all over the house, especially in the kitchen and the living room. As a tribute to his mother's memory, Speedy kept them in his bedroom at home as well.

Speedy read the plaque on her altar. _'Here in peaceful slumber, free from pain or fear, lies Kagome Nicole Cerviche. A kind, warm-hearted cat, loving mother, and beloved wife. Now she spends eternity beside her beloved husband Jon. Rest In Peace.'_

Speedy said, "Hi, mom…it's me, Speedy. I came here to visit you…to tell you that you're always in my memories, and in my heart. I hope you're having a nice birthday up there, and I hope that dad's right with you, just like he always was in life. Polly and I…we're going to be having our second wedding ceremony soon, and I want ya to know that you were right, mom…she and I were destined to be together…and I'm glad we both were able to realize our feelings for each other. Rest In Peace, mom…I love you."

Polly said, "Hello, Mrs. Cerviche. It's me, Polly. You were always like a second mother to me, and I'm so glad to have met your wonderful son…and happier still, to have become his wife. I almost lost everything thanks to Cheese and his goons forcing me to relive my darkest memories, but like a brave knight in shining armor, Speedy was there in my darkest hour to light up my heart with his love…and I will always love him, now and forever more. Thank you…both you and Jon, for allowing us to spend so much time together as kittens…and eventually become the happy couple that we are now. Rest In Peace, Mrs. Cerviche…and Mr. Cerviche." She then scooped up Aiko, and she said, "This is Aiko, our daughter. She's the apple of both our eyes…just like Speedy was your pride and joy. We brought her with us so she could meet you, even if it's in spirit alone."

Aiko said, "Hello, Grandma. Even though I never met you or Grandpa Cerviche, both my mommy and daddy told me all about you, and I'm proud to be the daughter of your son. He's the best daddy ever, and I hope you here this up there…Happy Birthday, Grandma. I'll remember you always, through the pictures that daddy has, and the stories he and mommy tell me. I love you, Grandma…be happy, and thank you again for helping my daddy be the wonderful cat that my mommy and I both love so much."

Speedy and Polly both bowed down in front of the altar again, after making a remembrance sign, and both Sayaka and Aiko followed. Just as they were about to leave, a bright light seemed to shine down from the heavens, and Speedy heard his mother's voice in his head, as did Polly. Aiko heard it too, and so did Sayaka. She said, _'Thank you, son…for coming to visit me on my birthday, and for the flowers. You always were a wonderful and thoughtful cat, and I'm happy to see that you haven't changed…nor has Polly. She's still the same kind and charming young lady that I used to think of as my own daughter when you were kittens…and speaking of kittens…you and Polly have a lovely young daughter, Speedy, and I'm proud of you. You've become a wonderful young man, and I'm so very proud to call you my son. Be well, Speedy…I love you. Polly, I'm so happy that you're in such high spirits. My son truly has a wonderful soulmate with you at his side, and I know that you'll never leave him…you were always together as kittens, and in my heart, I know you'll always be together. I'll be right here, with Jon, watching over you and your friends, every day of your lives. Take good care of my son, Polly…because I know that he'll always love you, and take care of you. Sayaka, I see you've become a Samurai now, just like you always wanted to be when you were growing up. I know my dear friends Akira and Tane must be so very proud to call you and Polly their daughters, and I can see why. You're both generous, sweet, loving, and beautiful ladies, and I know that Speedy will always be there to watch over all of you. Aiko, my sweet little granddaughter…even though I never got to meet you while I was alive, I can see you now from Heaven…you're just as beautiful as your wonderful mother, and I'm so proud to see that my son's dreams have come true. Be good for your parents, my dear…I love you all. Have a happy wedding…and go with our fondest blessings.'_

Speedy and Polly both hugged one another, and Sayaka soon joined them along with Aiko. After one final prayer of remembrance, they headed out of the shrine, and made their way back to the Pizza Parlor to have lunch, before getting ready for their big moment.

**Back at the Parlor…**

Guido and Lucille were watching their twins play together, while Ryuho sat down with Francine in his lap. Good Bird and Carla watched their son play with his toy cars, while the rest of Speedy and Polly's family members continued to arrive. Good Bird said, "Wow…I never knew Polly had such a big family…her parents, her brother, her grandmother, and at least ten cousins…Speedy's only got his Aunt and Uncle, but I'm glad to see that they'll be able to have this special day that they both deserve. If any two cats have earned the right to be together, it's Speedy and Polly. They've done so much for everyone here, I don't think anyone can ever thank them enough."

Carla snuggled up to him, and she said, "Birdie, that was so sweet…and I couldn't agree with you more. Speedy and Polly truly have earned the right to be happy together, after all they've done. I'm so glad that Polly's going to be okay…when Francine called and told me what happened, I came over here as fast as I could to help watch the kids, and to comfort Lucille. Polly's such a sweet and wonderful cat…that evil rodent had no right whatsoever to hurt her like that."

Francine said, "Don't worry, Carla. He's been taken care of, and Al called me from the Palace. Princess Vi's making him and Jerry attend the wedding as 'guests of honor', so they can both see just how much his plan to break Speedy and Polly up was a miserable failure. The whole city's gonna be there to watch as they renew their vows, and once they've finished lunch, we'll head over for the ceremony."

Just then, Speedy came in with Polly, followed closely by Sayaka and Aiko. Polly's mother walked up to her, and she said, "Hello, dear. Today's going to be such a happy day…all of Little Tokyo will bear witness to you and Speedy renewing your vows, and I don't think there's any other male cat in this city…or this planet, that could ever love you like he does."

Polly hugged her mother, and she said, "I know, mom…he truly is my one and only. No matter how much I used to yell at him, hit him, or call him names, he never ran away like so many other cats would have. He's always been right here at my side, and I'll always be with him, now and forever."

Her father joined them, and he said, "Polly, my dear daughter…I want you to know that I couldn't have asked for a better daughter, or a more wonderful son-in-law. You and Speedy are a wonderful couple, and I know that as long as you're together, no challenge will ever be too much for you to overcome."

Polly hugged her father, and then her grandmother said, "Polly, you and Speedy both…you have my deepest blessings, and my fondest wishes. While I may not have agreed with your mother about how you and Sayaka turned out…" Tane smiled over at her mother, and then Hitomi continued. She said, "You and your sister…you've grown up to be brave, strong, and honest young ladies…and I'm so very proud of you both."

Polly and her grandmother hugged deeply, and then Hitomi took Aiko into her arms. The young kitten looked so much like Polly, right down to her sparkling ocean-blue eyes. Aiko looked up at her great-grandmother, and she said, "I love you, Nana."

Hitomi smiled, and she replied, "I love you too, Aiko."

Tane and Akira came up to have a turn at playing with their granddaughter, while they waited for lunch to be served. A few minutes later, Lucille brought out a nice, steaming hot bowl of wonton soup, and once they'd all served themselves, they started eating, before excusing themselves to begin their preparations for the wonderful moment to come.

**Speedy's room…**

While his friends and family waited downstairs, Speedy took a fast shower to get himself cleaned up and ready for the renewal of his vows to Polly. He would be promising his heart to her all over again, and he wanted to look his best. He washed and rinsed every bit of himself, before stepping out and drying his hair and fur. Finally, he put his clothing back on, and headed out to put his suit on. He picked up the silver men's watch that Polly had purchased for him for his birthday, and put it on his wrist. She truly was a special cat, and tonight, he planned to show her just how special she was to him. He picked up the box with the locket that he'd purchased for her, slid it into his pocket, and then he headed downstairs to join his friends while they waited for Polly.

**Sayaka's room…**

Polly was in the middle of showering herself, getting herself all clean and ready for her special time with Speedy. In just a short while, she would renew her pledge to stay with him forever, not only in front of all the citizens of Little Tokyo, but also in the eyes of God and the kingdom of Heaven. She finished rinsing the last of the shampoo from her hair, and then she turned off the shower. Stepping out of the tub, she dried her hair and fur, before putting her robe on. She said, "Alright, sis. I'm ready."

Sayaka entered, along with Lucille and Francine, while Carla stayed outside to watch the kids. Since this would be a vow renewal, Polly had decided to go without the fancy makeup, but she did wear the blue diamond necklace that Speedy had purchased for her on her last birthday. Sayaka pulled her sister's wedding dress out of the box, and she gave it a couple of gentle shakes to get out any wrinkles. She walked up behind her sister, while Francine stood nearby, helping Polly to slide the lovely dress onto her. She said, "Polly, you're a lucky lady…I can't think of any other cat that could ever love you the way Speedy does. You two were truly meant to be together, and I wish you both the best of luck."

After her sister zipped up the back of her dress, Polly hugged Francine, and Lucille said, "Polly, my dear friend…I'm so happy that Speedy was able to bring you back…if anyone deserves to be happy…to be loved…it's you. I've seen how much you love him, and I know that nothing will ever come between the two of you. I hope you and Speedy live a long and happy life."

Polly hugged Lucille, and she rubbed her friend's shoulders to keep her from blasting her sister's room to pieces with her missiles. After Sayaka placed the veil on her sister's head, she said, "Polly, you've done so much for so many people…especially for me. I've always had you to look to for support, for strength, and whenever I needed a shoulder to cry on, or needed to talk, you were always there for me. I know Speedy will always stay with you too, and I want you to know that I love you, sis…with all my heart."

Polly said, "Thank you so much…I love all of you too!!" She hugged her friends, and then Aiko walked in with the bouquet of Ichibana flowers. She said, "For you, mommy!!"

Smiling, the pretty red-haired female cat leaned down and kissed her daughter on the nose, before finally heading downstairs to join her family. When she arrived downstairs, her cousins were the first to greet her, and then her brother Nyo came up. He said, "Polly…you look so beautiful!! Speedy certainly picked a winner when he married you, and I know that you'll both be happy, as long as you stay together."

Polly hugged her brother, and then her mother walked up. She said, "Honey…I was so worried when I heard from Francine…when she said that Cheese had kidnapped you and started torturing you. I'm so glad to see you safe and happy…and even happier still, to see that you and Speedy won't be breaking apart. He loves you, Polly…with all his heart, just like I do."

With tears in her eyes, Polly said, "I know, mom…I love him too…I really do. And I love you too, mom." They hugged again, and then her father said, "My dear daughter…you've been through so much, and through all the challenges you've faced, Speedy has always been there for you. I know he'll never leave you, just as you've never left him. Take care, my dear."

After the rest of her friends and family offered their words of encouragement, Speedy came down, and Guido opened the door for his friends. Together, Speedy and Polly got into the private car that had been provided for them and Aiko, while the rest of the wedding guests climbed into the pair of limousines that Princess Vi had provided.

**Palace of Little Tokyo…**

Al arrived outside Cheese's cell, and he said, "You know what time it is, Seymour. Let's get going. Princess Vi said that you're coming to this ceremony, even if I have to drag you out there by your ears."

Cheese said, "Al, please don't do this…don't torture me by making me see this...I've had enough of those two furballs to last a lifetime...and Speedy almost killed me!!"

Al pulled Cheese up so that they were eye-to-eye, and he growled out **"YOU CALL THIS TORTURE?! YOU TALK ABOUT FAIRNESS?! WHAT DO YOU CALL WHAT YOU AND JERRY TRIED TO DO TO POLLY, HUH?! YOU ALMOST CRUSHED HER HEART AND SOUL, AND IF IT WERE UP TO ME, I'D LET SPEEDY RIP YOU APART!! YOU SHOULD BE GLAD PRINCESS VI'S IN A GOOD MOOD...THAT'S WHY SHE ORDERED YOU TO ATTEND THE CEREMONY!! NOW GET GOING, YOU LOUSY RODENT, BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND AND LET SPEEDY FINISH THE JOB!!" **

Cheese desperately tried to hold onto any heavy objects that he could while Al dragged him, and he protested, **"AL, PLEASE...ANYTHING BUT THIS!! SEND ME TO PRISONERS' ISLAND...MAKE ME WATCH GREY'S ANATOMY...EVEN MAKE ME SIT THROUGH TITANIC...DON'T MAKE ME GO OUT THERE!!" **

Al said**, "SHUT UP AND GET OUT THERE, SEYMOUR!!" **He secured Cheese and Jerry in their seats, and he said, "If I hear so much as ONE peep out of EITHER of you…"

Cheese said, "Peep, peep…", and then Al bashed him in the face. He said, "I warned you about opening that big mouth of yours. Now sit down, shut up, and watch as Speedy and Polly show everyone here that they'll always be together."

**Thirty minutes later…**

At the appointed time, the guests began making their way into the courtyard of the palace, after the guards checked their invitations. When the two Limousines pulled up outside, Ryuho extended his hand to Francine, and he said, "Hello, my dear. Today's going to be a lovely day…I'm so happy for both Speedy and Polly. If any two cats have earned this day…it's them."

Francine kissed her husband, and she replied, "Yes, my love…they most certainly have. Has Seymour been giving you any trouble?"

Ryuho replied, "Oh, he's been mouthing off as usual, but Al has it under control." Just then, they heard Cheese begging. He said, "Al, please…I'm begging you…I don't feel well…I need to see my doctor!!"

Al replied, "You'll need one all right…**IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!!" **Al bashed Cheese in the head, and then Princess Vi said, "Al…**GAG THEM!!"**

Smiling, Al replied, "Yes, Princess…gladly!!" He took a pair of handkerchiefs and gagged both Cheese and Jerry, while four more guards attached arm and leg cuffs to the chairs that they were in. Princess Vi smiled, and then she said, "Now that we've settled that problem, I think we should get this wedding started."

Al nodded, and then he made a gesture to the guards to begin escorting the guests in. Speedy's aunt and uncle sat down in the front row, next to Polly's parents, her brother, and her grandmother. Next came Polly's cousins, and then the Rescue Team took the next row of seats, along with the cats from Yokohama. Sylvia, her husband, and her son came in next, followed by the Tamehino family. Good Bird and Carla were sitting with their son, and Al took his seat up in the main row, next to his wife. Finally, Princess Vi, her mother, and Emperor Fred took the three seats reserved for the Royal Family, and then Speedy walked up to the altar, along with Guido. Minister Kaito shook hands with them both, and then he gestured for the musicians to play the wedding march. A few minutes later, Speedy saw his lovely kitten coming down the aisle, with Francine on one side, Sayaka on the other, and Lucille carrying her veil. Aiko walked along behind them, carrying the flowers, while Guido's son Yattaro carried the rings.

When Speedy and Polly had joined one another at the altar, Minister Kaito said, "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to bear witness to one of the most wonderful celebrations possible. These two wonderful individuals, Speedy Yattaro Cerviche, and Polly Esther Cerviche, have come before us today in order to renew their sacred vows of love and devotion, not only in our eyes, but also in those of God. This is one of the most wonderful days of their lives, and yet, through the evil of Seymour Cheese, they were almost broken apart. Like a true knight in shining armor however…Speedy was there when Polly needed his love most, and he made it crystal clear that he desires no other than her. Before we begin, are there any objections to these two renewing their vows?"

Silence reigned for a solid five minutes, and then Minister Kaito said, "Very well. Who has accompanied Speedy, as he prepares to renew his vows of love?"

Guido said, "I have, Father. Guido Sukashi Anchovy. One of Speedy's fellow Samurai Pizza Cats, and I'm also his best friend, and the Godfather of his daughter."

Minister Kaito said, "Very well. Who has accompanied Polly, as she prepares to renew her vows of love?"

Lucille said, "I have, Father. Lucille Omitsu Anchovy. Polly and I have been best friends for many years, and I'm also the Godmother of her daughter Aiko."

Minister Kaito said, "Very well. Speedy Yattaro Cerviche, have you willingly come before us, and our Lord God, and our Savior Jesus Christ, to renew your vows of love to Polly?"

Speedy smiled at his wife, and he said, "Yes, I have."

Minister Kaito smiled, and then he said, "Polly Esther Cerviche, have you willingly come before us, and our Lord God, and our Savior Jesus Christ, to renew your vows of love to Speedy?"

Polly's eyes were sparkling with joy, as she replied, "Yes, I have."

Everyone around them began dabbing tears from their eyes, as they prepared for the vows to be renewed.

Minister Kaito said, "Now the time has finally arrived, when these two warm-hearted and caring individuals, these life-long friends, these destined soulmates, will speak their renewed vows, reaffirming their love for one another not only in our eyes, but also in the eyes of God."

Speedy looked into Polly's eyes, and he said, "Polly, ever since the day we met, I've always felt closer to you than I have to anyone else. You and I have been through so much together, and yet...for the longest time, I used to think my heart belonged to someone else. When the comet nearly destroyed this city, I finally realized that my love was for you, and you alone. I meant every word I said back there when I rescued you, Polly...no matter how much you got angry with me in the past, I've never wanted anyone other than you by my side, and I never will. Polly...my beautiful Kitten...I love you with all my heart, and I always will."

Minister Kaito smiled at Speedy, and there wasn't a dry eye in the audience. Speedy's aunt was dabbing tears out of her eyes with a handkerchief, while Irving smiled tears of joy for his nephew. Aiko smiled too, and she wiped happy tears from her eyes. Guido was rubbing Lucille's shoulders, and Carla was leaning on Good Bird's shoulder. Tane and Akira were both smiling from ear to ear, as was Hitomi. Nyo was proud of his oldest sister...she'd been through so much, and Speedy had been right there by her side through everything.

Polly looked into Speedy's eyes, and she said, "Speedy, you've stayed with me through everything...school, Samurai training, fighting Cheese, working at the parlor, and now we're happily married with a beautiful daughter. I don't think I could ever hope to be this happy with any other male cat by my side, and I wouldn't want anyone other than you. I almost lost everything that I had when Cheese forced me to go through all those horrible memories of my treatment of you in the past...but you were right there to bring my heart back from that dark dungeon of misery. Speedy, no other male cat will ever take your place in my heart, now or ever. I love you from the very bottom of my soul, and we'll always be together."

Lucille came forward with a bible in her hands, and she opened it to the proper passage. She said, "A reading from the book of 1st Corinthians

'_If I speak in the tongues of men and angels but do not have love, I have become a sounding piece of brass or a clashing cymbals. And if I have the gift of prophesying and am acquainted with all the sacred secrets and all knowledge, and if I have all the faith so as to transplant mountains but do not have love, I am nothing. And if I give all my belongings to feed others, and if I hand over my body that I may boast, but do not have love, I am not profited at is long-suffering and kind. Love is not jealous, it does not brag, does not get puffed up, does not behave indecently, does not look for it's own interests, does not become provoked. It does not keep account of the injury. It does not rejoice over unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.'_ The Word of the Lord."

Minister Kaito said, "Very nice. Thank you, Lucille."

The young female ram returned to her spot next to Francine, and the blonde-haired cat started rubbing her friend's shoulders, while waiting for the big moment.

Minister Kaito said, "Now then…who has the rings that will symbolize the renewal of the eternal vows of love that these two wonderful cats are so lucky to have found with one another?"

Yattaro stepped up, and he said, "Here they are, Father."

Accepting the rings from the young male cat, Minister Kaito blessed both rings, and then he said, "Speedy and Polly, will you please come up here and join me?"

Speedy walked up and joined Polly at the altar, and Minister Kaito blessed them both, before handing Speedy his ring. He said, "Speedy, please slide the ring onto Polly's hand, and repeat after me."

Speedy slid the ring onto his beloved wife's hand, and he said, "Polly, from this day forward, I promise that I will love no one other than you, and that we will always be together, until the end of both our days on Earth. I love you, Polly."

Minister Kaito smiled, and then he said, "Polly, please slide the ring onto Speedy's hand, and repeat after me."

Polly took hold of Speedy's hand and gently slid the silver anniversary ring onto his ring finger. She said, "Speedy, from this day forward, I promise that I will love no one other than you, and that we will always be together, until the end of both our days on Earth. I love you, Speedy."

Minister Kaito said, "Now, the time has come for the final step in this wonderful ceremony…the sacred wine, and the signing of the Holy Register." He blessed the cup of wine, and then he passed it to Speedy. He said, "Speedy, please take a sip of this wine, and then pass it to Polly, as a symbol of your love for her."

Speedy raised the cup to his lips and took a small sip, and then he gently passed it to Polly. She repeated the gesture, and then Minister Kaito motioned them up to the podium where the official register sat. They both signed their signatures, and Guido then signed his signature as a witness, along with Lucille. Minister Kaito said, "It gives me great pleasure to present to you, our two wonderful friends…Speedy and Polly Esther Cerviche. May your love last forever, and God bless you both as you continue your journey through life together. Amen."

The entire crowd repeated the "Amen.", before standing up and applauding. Speedy kissed Polly long and deep, and she let herself melt against him. Cheese looked as though he would be sick, and Jerry was trying to melt through the ground.

Speedy stepped up, and he said, "I'd like to dedicate this song to the lovely and wonderful female cat, whom I love with all my heart and soul." Speedy cleared his throat, and then 'You're My Best Friend', by Tim McGraw, came over the speakers, and Speedy began singing to the most special woman in his life.

'_I never had no one_

_I could count on_

_I've been let down so many times_

_I was tired of hurtin'_

_So tired of searchin'_

'_Til you walked into my life_

_It was a feelin'_

_I'd never known_

_And for the first time_

_I didn't feel alone_

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend, oh yeah_

_You stand by me_

_And you believe in me_

_Like nobody ever has_

_When my world goes crazy_

_You're right there to save me_

_You make me see how much I have_

_And I still tremble_

_When we touch_

_And oh the look in your eyes_

_When we make love_

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_And I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend_

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_And I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend (my best friend)_

_You're my best friend (my best friend).'_

Polly had tears in her eyes, and so did everyone else. Lucille launched a barrage of missiles into the air, and Francine knew that there would be plenty more to come.

Polly said, "Speedy, that was so beautiful…I could never hope to find another cat anywhere on Earth that could bring as much joy into my life as you do. Whenever we're together, I feel as though I'm in heaven, and I never want to be without you. I almost lost everything I had, but then you came to my rescue, and I didn't think it was possible…but I love you even more now, than I ever did before. I'm so glad that I didn't leave you…and here's a special song for you, 'How Do I Live Without You', that sums up how much your love means to me."

When the music came over the speakers, Polly began singing.

'_How do I get through one night without you_

_If I had to live without you_

_What kind of life would that be_

_Oh I, I need you in my arms_

_Need you to hold_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything good in my life_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive_

_How do I_

_How do I_

_Oh, how do I live_

_Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky_

_There would be no love in my life_

_There'd be no world left for me_

_And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do_

_I'd be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything real in my life_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive_

_How do I_

_How do I_

_Oh, how do I live _

_Please tell me baby_

_How do I go on_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything_

_Need you with me_

_Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive_

_How do I_

_How do I_

_Oh, how do I live_

_how do I live without you_

_how do I live without you baby_

_how do I live…' _

The entire crowd once again erupted in applause, and then Francine came up to the podium. She said, "Speedy, and Polly…never in my entire life have I met any other pair of cats that deserve to be happy…to be united in marriage, more so than you. The two of you have done so much for so many, you've shared so much, and you've never lost touch with what makes you both the kind and wonderful cats that I'm so very proud to call my friends. With that, I dedicate this song to you both, 'The Journey Home', by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn."

Francine nodded to the musicians, and as they began to play, she started singing.

'_The journey begins_

_Starts from within_

_Things that I need to know_

_The song of the bird_

_Echoed in words_

_Flying for the need to fly_

_Thoughts endless in flight_

_Day turns to night_

_Questions you ask your soul_

_Which way do I go?_

_How fast is too slow?_

_The journey has its time within us_

_If a man can fly over an ocean_

_And no mountains can get in his way_

_Will he fly on forever_

_Searching for something to believe_

_From above I can see from the heavens_

_Down below I see the storm rages on_

_And somewhere in the answer_

_There is a hope to carry on_

_When I finally return_

_Things that I learn_

_Carry me back to home_

_The thoughts that I feed_

_Planting a seed_

_With time will begin to grow_

_The more that I try_

_The more that I fly_

_The answer in itself will be there.'_

Speedy smiled, and Polly had tears in her eyes, while everyone else once again rose up to applaud Francine. Aiko walked up, and she said, "Mommy, I'm so happy to be here on this wonderful day, when you and Daddy renew your promises to stay together. Seeing you both together makes me realize that I'll always have a family…and I know in my heart that I never could have asked for a better mommy or daddy. I love you both, and it is with that love that I now dedicate this poem to you, called 'Nobody's Like You, Mom'

As Polly listened, Aiko recited the poem she'd so lovingly written for this special moment.

"Nobody's quite like you,

You're special in every way.

You cheer me up, you fill my cup

With tenderness, come what may.

Nobody loves me like you, no matter what I do,

Good or bad, happy or sad,

You support me; You always come through.

Nobody's equal to you,

To have you in my life, I'm blessed.

I love you so, and I want you to know

I think you're the very best!"

Polly's eyes filled up with tears, and she said, "Oh honey…thank you so much!!" Aiko walked up and hugged her mother, and then Speedy joined them. Minister Kaito said, "Now then…please join us as we head to the Pizza Parlor for the reception."

Speedy said, "Just as soon as Polly and I take care of some…unfinished business."

Al freed Cheese and Jerry, and Cheese said, "That…was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!! Ya know what, Polly…some day, your parents are gonna get smart and admit that they're ashamed of you, and then they'll disown ya. Hell…if I were them, I'd have tossed ya out the minute you were born…OUCH!!"

Akira smashed his fist into Cheese's face, and he said, **"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU DISGUSTING RODENT!! I LOVE MY DAUGHTER POLLY WITH ALL MY HEART…SHE AND SPEEDY BELONG TOGETHER, AND IF YOU EVER TRY ANOTHER STUNT LIKE THIS AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!! GET OUT OF MY FACE!!"**

Cheese sailed across the lawn as Akira kicked him in the gut, and then Tane slapped him as hard as she could. She said, "You good-for-nothing creep!! You miserable brain-dead louse!! You thought you could break up my daughter's family…well let me tell you this…**YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!! SPEEDY AND AIKO…THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO HER, AND NOTHING WILL EVER MAKE HER STOP LOVING THEM, OR CAUSE THEM OR ANYONE ELSE HERE TO HATE HER!! SPEEDY WAS MEANT TO BE WITH MY ELDEST DAUGHTER FOREVER!!"**

With that, Cheese got slapped again, and he wound up rolling right in front of Hitomi. He said, "Oh great…Little Granny hothead. Shouldn't you be in the nursing home?"

Hitomi whacked Cheese as hard as she could, and she said, "I may be old, you dumb rat…**BUT I'M STILL AN ESTHER!! STAY AWAY FROM MY GRANDDAUGHTER AND HER FAMILY IF YA KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YA!!"**

Cheese backed away out of the courtyard, and then he bumped into something…or someone. Turning around slowly, he found himself looking into Guido's brown eyes, which were narrowed in anger. He said, "I hope ya didn't honestly think you were gonna get away with ruining my friends' anniversary, ya lousy rat. Speedy and Polly…they've become like family to me, and I owe them both so much. Because of Speedy, I was able to see the error of my ways, and move past all my insecurity. Also, he and Polly both let me start over with a fresh slate, when so many others would've told me to take a hike. Speedy never ONCE reported me for all the pranks or other rotten stuff I used to do, and most of the time, I was the one that started it…but he's forgiven me for EVERYTHING!! Also, thanks to Speedy…I was able to realize my true feelings for Lucille, and now I'm together with the one I love, and I'm a proud father of twins. As for Polly…she's one of the sweetest and bravest female cats I've ever known. She's a great friend, a wonderful fighter, and I'm proud to have her not just as a fellow Samurai, but also as the Godmother of my twins. Ya see, Limburger breath…no matter what, you'll never break any of us apart, so why don't ya get outta here now, **BEFORE I KILL YOU!!"**

Cheese said, "Yeah…you talk a great line, Blue-boy. All this coming from the same cat that used to beat that little shrimp up…not to mention you called Polly some 'unflattering' names too. I could do a REALLY nice documentary on you, Mr. Kitty Casanova…and your little Girl Scout wife isn't exactly without HER sins either."

Guido shouted, **"YOU LEAVE MY WIFE OUTTA THIS, YA LOUSY RAT!! YOU'RE NOT LAYIN' SO MUCH AS ONE HAND ON HER, 'CUZ I'M GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY TAIL OUTTA THIS CITY RIGHT NOW!!"**

Cheese got belted upside the head by Guido's umbrella, and he ended up right in front of a VERY angry-looking Speedy. The white-armored cat said, "You lousy little…**YOU ALMOST TOOK AWAY THE ONE I LOVE MOST…HER HEART WAS ALMOST CRUSHED BEYOND REPAIR, AND THEN YA HAD THE NERVE TO GO AND MAKE A MOVIE OUT OF IT!! SEYMOUR CHEESE, I SWEAR ON MY CODE OF BUSHIDO…YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY KITTEN!! PREPARE TO DIE!!"**

Backing away as fast as he could, Cheese said, "Hold on now, Speedy…I-I didn't…it wasn't my idea…it was all Jerry's idea, honest."

Speedy shouted, **"YOU STILL DIRECTED IT, YA HEARTLESS MORON!! IT WAS YOU THAT LAUGHED AT HER WHEN SHE BROKE DOWN, AND YOU KEPT TELLING HER THAT SHE'D BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT ME AND EVERYONE ELSE THAT LOVES HER!! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU…NOW PREPARE TO FACE JUSTICE!! "**

Not even allowing Cheese to blink, Speedy lunged at him and cracked a solid uppercut into the rodent's chin. Cheese went flying backwards, and then Speedy tossed him into a tree. For the next five minutes, Speedy chased him all through the city, and by the time he had cornered the rodent, Cheese looked like he'd been run over by a steamroller. He groaned out, "Did anyone get the license of that truck…?"

Speedy picked Cheese up by the back of his kimono, and then he carried him over to a trash can. Cheese groaned out, "What the…what are you doing?"

Smiling, Speedy replied, "Well, I thought I'd do my civic duty…**BY TAKING OUT THE GARBAGE!! GET OUTTA HERE, YA LOUSY RODENT!!"**

Speedy dropped Cheese into the trash can, and then he kicked it with all his might. The barrel containing Cheese rolled all through the city streets, and finally, it came to a rest at the dock with the raft. Cheese ended up sprawled out on top, and in the meantime, Jerry found himself in front of a VERY angry Polly. He said, "Uhm…listen, Polly…I'm really sorry about all that…it was all a big mistake, honest. What do you say we, uh…shake hands and uh…I'll be on my merry way…oh no…this is going to hurt…"

Polly smirked, and then she unsheathed her claws. She said, "Yes, this WILL hurt…**IT'S PAYBACK TIME FOR ALMOST CAUSING ME TO DIVORCE THE ONLY CAT I'LL EVER LOVE!!"**

Before Jerry could run away, Polly belted him with everything she had, and just as he tried to get back on his feet, she tore a parking meter out of the sidewalk and slammed it into his head. She said, **"THAT'S FOR TRYING TO CRUSH MY HEART AND SOUL!!" **Polly hurled a pair of her heart-shaped bombs at Jerry, and she shouted, **"THAT'S FOR ALMOST MAKING ME LEAVE MY FRIENDS!!"**

Jerry's eyes went wide, and then Polly slammed her fist into his face one last time. She shouted, **"THAT'S FOR TRYING TO BREAK ME AND SPEEDY APART!!"**

Jerry went sailing into a large puddle of mud, and then Good Bird scooped him up. Jerry shouted **"PUT ME DOWN, YOU**…", he looked down, and then he said, "No wait, don't put me down, I mean yes…no…yes…no…"

Good Bird flew over the dock, and he said, "Make up your mind, will ya? I'm not getting any younger here, and I've got a reception to go to."

Jerry said, "Put me down, NOW!!"

Good Bird said, "You got it…**HAPPY LANDINGS, JERRY!!"**

Jerry screamed, **"YOU BENEDICT ARNOLD!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS…OUCH!!"**

Jerry looked around, and then he sighed in relief. He said, "At least I landed on something soft…UH-OH!!"

Cheese screamed, **"GET OFF OF ME, YOU IDIOT!!"**

Princess Vi came up to the raft, and just as she was about to cut the ropes, Speedy said, "Hold on, Princess. If it pleases you…Polly almost lost everything, including her will to live, so why don't we let her give these scumbags a proper sendoff?"

With a smile on her face, Princess Vi said, "That's a spiffy idea, Speedy. Polly, will you do the honors?"

Good Bird placed a small package on the raft, and then he stepped away. Polly pulled out her kodachi, and then she cut the mooring lines. She said, "I'd say 'Bon Voyage', you lousy bastard…but in your case, I think the proper phrase is **'GOOD RIDDANCE!!'**

Polly kicked the raft with all her might, and the wooden vessel was halfway out to sea in no time. Cheese starting ranting immediately. He shouted, **"THOSE MISERABLE TABBY CATS…THEY RUINED MY PERFECT PLAN AGAIN!! WE ALMOST HAD POLLY RIGHT WHERE WE WANTED HER!! WE STILL LOST AGAIN!! NOT FAIR!! NOT FAIR!! NOT FAIR!!"**

Jerry said, "Oh pipe down, you moron…unless you're trying to wake the dead." Cheese said, **"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, JERRY?!"**

The old crow replied, "What do you think I just said? One other thing…you call that directing a movie? I've seen better from James Cameron in 'Titanic', and at least he's willing to pay decent money to hire people with talent…unlike you…stupid cheapskate…oops!!"

Cheese screamed, **"JERRY…WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU, YOU'RE GONNA DIRECT YOURSELF RIGHT INTO THE NEAREST RETIREMENT HOME…AAARRRGGGHHH!!"**

Cheese exploded, and the force of the blast propelled him and Jerry all the way across the ocean to Prisoners' Island.

After the two villains were gone, Speedy said, "Hey Good Bird, what was in that package that ya gave those two before Polly sent 'em packing?"

Good Bird smiled, and he said, "It's a little 'present' that Guido and I came up with. We took a little statue of you and Polly, and placed one of Lucille's missiles inside, connected to an alarm clock. When they open it on the island, they're gonna get a real 'bang' out of this surprise."

Speedy and Polly both smiled, and then they all headed back to the Pizza Parlor for the reception.

**Thirty minutes later…**

Francine, Good Bird, and Carla had gone on ahead, and when Speedy and Polly arrived along with everyone else, they found out why…the three of them had just finished setting up the kitchen, making it into a dance floor. Four tables were along the back wall, with plates full of sushi, sandwiches, cookies, and in the center of it all, a small, yet lovely wedding cake. Pink and white frosting covered the whole cake, and in blue and pink frosting on the top, was written _'To Speedy and Polly…May Your Love Forever Light Your Way.'_

Polly said, "Oh my…thank you all…I've never been this happy ever since I married my Pussycat for the first time."

Lucille said, "Polly, you of all cats…you deserve this night. You've always been there for me. All through our childhood, you gave me your friendship, and whenever I needed help, you came to my side. Even after all the flirting I used to do with Speedy in the past…you forgave me for everything, and now, I'd like to sing this song for you, called 'You've Been A Friend To Me.'

Francine cued up the jukebox, and then Lucille started singing to the very special cat that she was honored to call her dearest friend.

'_My spark of life was spinning down the troubled seas of time_

_When first I saw your smiling face and youth was in its prime_

_Oh I'll never forget you wherever I roam wherever you may be_

_If ever I have had a friend you've been that friend to me_

_Misfortune nursed me as her child and loved me fondly too_

_I would have had a broken heart had it not have been for you_

_Oh I'll never forget you wherever I roam wherever you may be_

_If ever I have had a friend you've been that friend to me_

_I now look back upon the past across life's troubled sea_

_And smile to think thru all I've seen you've been a friend to me_

_Oh I'll never forget you wherever I roam wherever you may be_

_If ever I have had a friend you've been that friend to me_

_Oh I'll never forget you wherever I roam wherever you may be_

_If ever I have had a friend you've been that friend to me.'_

Polly had tears in her eyes, and everyone else did too…especially Lucille. Guido excused himself and took her outside, and her missiles flew up into the night sky, bursting high above the city. The two of them returned just in time for Sayaka to take the center stage. She said, "Polly, from the first day of my life, you've always been there to watch over me. You were there to comfort me when I got scared of the thunderstorms, you helped me with my homework, and you and Speedy both would always keep me safe if anyone tried to bully me. Whenever I was lonely, you'd always let me play with you and Speedy, and no matter what, I've always had my wonderful older sister by my side. You've helped me to become the cat that I am today, and now…a very special song which sums up just how much you mean to me… 'Wind Beneath My Wings.'

Sayaka nodded, and Francine cued up the song. When it started to play over the speakers, Sayaka let the notes flow from her heart to Polly's.

'_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_It must have been cold there in my shadow,_

_to never have sunlight on your face._

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way._

_You always walked a step behind._

_So I was the one with all the glory,_

_while you were the one with all the strength._

_A beautiful face without a name for so long._

_A beautiful smile to hide the pain._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero,_

_and everything I would like to be?_

_I can fly higher than an eagle,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings_

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,_

_but I've got it all here in my heart._

_I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it._

_I would be nothing without you_

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_You're everything I wish I could be._

_I could fly higher than an eagle,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?_

_You're everything, everything I wish I could be._

_Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Oh, the wind beneath my wings._

_You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high._

_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

_Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,_

_so high I almost touch the sky._

_Thank you, thank you,_

_Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.'_

When Sayaka finished singing, she stepped off the stage just in time to help Lucille outside once again, and when she came back inside, Polly hugged her. She said, "Sayaka…thank you so much. You make me so proud to be your sister, and I'll never stop being proud of you."

Sayaka said, "I should thank you, Polly…without all your love, I'd never have made it to where I am now." She turned to Speedy, and she said, "Take care of my sister, Speedy…she's a wonderful young lady, and she deserves to be happy."

Speedy said, "I know…and don't worry, I'll always love and cherish her…with all my heart."

Guido stepped up, and he said, "Speedy, and Polly…I wanna thank you both for giving me a second chance to start over and be friends with you…even after all the stuff I used to say and do. I never meant to hurt either of ya…I was just so…insecure. Speedy, you were always so much better with a sword than I am, even able to hold off Good Bird single-handedly when he was still with Seymour…something that not even Polly and I could ever do together. You were the first to admit your love…the first to make a solid commitment…and I thank you from the bottom of my heart, for letting me have a second chance to be your friend. Polly, I know I used to say some really mean things to ya…but I never meant any of them. You're a lovely young lady…and you're every bit as strong as you are beautiful. You and Speedy truly do belong together, and with this song, titled 'In Your Time'…I give you both my best wishes for a long and happy life together."

Francine cued up the song, and Guido began singing to his two best friends.

'_In your time_

_The innocence will fall away_

_In your time_

_The mission bells will toll_

_All along_

_The corridors and river beds_

_There'll be sign_

_In your time_

_Towering waves_

_Will crash across your southern capes_

_Massive storms_

_Will reach your eastern shores_

_Fields of green_

_Will tumble through your summer days_

_By design_

_In your time_

_Feel the wind_

_And set yourself the bolder course_

_Keep your heart_

_As open as a shrine_

_You'll sail the perfect line!_

_And after all_

_The dead ends and the lessons learned_

_After all_

_The stars have turned to stone_

_There'll be peace_

_Across the great unbroken void_

_All benign_

_In your time_

_You'll be fine_

_In your time…'_

The crowd once again began to cheer wildly, and then Francine said, "Now…our final song of the evening, a special dance number dedicated to our two special friends, on their special night. Speedy and Polly…my dearest friends, this is dedicated to you both, with all our blessings."

Francine cued up the song 'Shower Me With Your Love', by Surface, and Polly's eyes misted with tears when she heard it start up. Speedy smiled and took her hands into his, and he said, "Care to dance with me, Kitten?"

Polly gladly joined Speedy out on the floor, and she gently wrapped one arm around his shoulders, and she placed her other hand into his. Speedy wrapped his free arm gently around her waist, and they looked deep into each other's eyes, seeing the pure, unbridled love that burned down to the cores of their very souls. Aiko sat with her aunt, while everyone else sat down with the love of their lives to watch Speedy and Polly share this sweet moment with one another before leaving on their second honeymoon.

'_My heart is filled with so much love and I need_

_Someone I can call my own_

_To fall in love, that's what everyone's dreaming of_

_I hold these feelings oh so strong_

_Life is too short_

_To live alone_

_Without someone_

_To call my own_

_I will care for you_

_You will care for me_

_Our love will live forever..._

_Shower me with your love_

_Shower me with the love that I long for_

_Shower me with your love_

_Shower me with the love I've been waiting for_

_I close my eyes and pray all my wishes come true_

_Every night I go to sleep_

_Until you're mine, I'll wait for you endlessly_

_Can't you see_

_Fairy tales, they do_

_Sometimes come true_

_If you believe, it_

_Could happen to you_

_Like the stars that shine_

_Way up in the sky_

_Our love will live forever..._

_Shower me with your love_

_Shower me with the love that I long for_

_Shower me with your love_

_Shower me with the love I've been waiting for_

_Like the stars that shine_

_Way up in the sky_

_Our love will live forever_

_Live forever..._

Shower me with your love

_Shower me with the love that I long for_

_Shower me with your love_

_Shower me with the love I've been waiting for_

_Shower me with your love_

_Shower me with the love that I long for_

_Shower me with your love_

_Shower me with the love I've been waiting for!'_

When the song finished, Speedy pulled Polly into a long, deep kiss, and the whole crowd cheered. Guido and Good Bird both fired off confetti-filled party poppers, and Francine even got into the act. After all the cheering settled down, Speedy's aunt and uncle came forward, and Irving said, "Speedy my boy, I've seen you grow from a young kitten, to the strong, brave young man that you are today. Your mother and father…God rest their souls…they'd be so proud of you if they could see this moment."

Lydia said, "I'm sure they both can, Irving. I can imagine both Jon and Kagome smiling down from heaven on Speedy and Polly both…never have I seen any two young cats that are more deeply in love. Polly…take good care of my nephew…he really does love you, and he deserves to be happy."

Polly hugged Lydia and Irving both, and she said, "I love him too, Lydia…and I always will…with all my heart."

Aiko hugged her Great-aunt and her Great-uncle, before giving a final hug and kiss to everyone else. She said, "Bye-Bye, everybody…see you in two weeks!!"

Lucille's eyes filled with happy tears again, and then she and Guido both headed back outside. When Lucille's latest batch of missiles stopped firing, they hurried to catch up with their friends. Just before Speedy and Polly were about to board the ship, Guido said, "Hang on there, buddy…Lucille and I wanna give ya both a special parting gift."

Polly said, "What is it, Guido?"

Guido nodded at Lucille, and the young female ram gently placed a pair of small boxes in Polly's hands. She said, "The red one's for you, Polly. The white one's for Speedy. Go ahead…open it."

Polly did so, and she found a beautiful little statuette of Speedy, accurate right down to the emerald green eyes that she loved so much. Speedy's gift was a lovely statuette of Polly, made with the same loving care. Between the two statues was a heart with the inscription _'Forever united in love…never again shall they be apart…forever blessed by God above.'_

Yattaro and Pururun handed Aiko the stuffed bear that they'd purchased for her, and Pururun said, "Have fun, Aiko…bye!!"

Speedy took off his collar, and he said, "Guido, while I'm gone, I want you to lead the Pizza Cats. I've taught ya how to call the Supreme Catatonic, and if ya need help, call in the Rescue Team. I can trust ya with this, right?"

Guido hugged his best friend, and he said, "Ya can count on me, Speedy…I promise." The two of them sealed the promise with a handshake, and then they crossed the blades of their swords to finalize the deal. Polly gave everyone a final hug, before heading back to join her husband.

Aiko hugged her young friend, and she did likewise with Yattaro. Kazuma handed her a hand-drawn card, and she gave the young crow a hug, before jumping into her mother's arms. Together, they made their way onto the ship, and as they headed out to sea, Polly saw everyone raise up a banner that read, _**'Bon Voyage, Speedy and Polly!! We'll be thinking of you!!'**_

Polly wrapped her arms around Speedy, and she said, "I love you, Pussycat…and I always will."

Speedy said, "I love you too, Kitten…with all my heart." They kissed deeply, and back on shore, Lucille's missiles fired off again, bursting high over the ship. Polly said, "Oh Speedy…Lucille's giving us a sendoff…how sweet!!"

Speedy looked up, and he said, "That's some sendoff…now how about we go and have some fun until dinner, Kitten?"

Polly slipped her arm around Speedy's, and she said, "Lead on, Pussycat."

**Prisoners' Island…**

Cheese was sitting under a tree, plotting his revenge on Speedy and Polly for destroying his latest scheme, while Jerry tried desperately to avoid getting him angry. He spotted a small package laying amongst the wreckage of their raft, and he took it over to Cheese. He said, "Look at this, Seymour…I think they gave us a going-away present!!"

Cheese smiled, and he said, "Oh how lovely…hurry up and open it, Jerry…I've never had a present before. I'm so excited…I can't wait to see what it is!!"

Jerry opened the box, and inside, he found a statue of Speedy and Polly holding hands together. Cheese said, "What the…what kind of a joke is this?!"

The back flopped open, and then Jerry heard ticking. Looking inside, he saw a miniature alarm clock…along with one of Lucille's missiles. Jerry started sweating, and then a tiny tape recorder started up. Guido's voice came on, and he said, "Hi there, Seymour…Jerry. If you're hearing this, you're probably wondering in those tiny brains of yours what's goin' on. Well…I'll tell ya so ya don't hurt yourselves tryin' to think. Ya see…ya REALLY made me mad when ya went and messed with my friend Polly…especially when ya tried to have her and Speedy get divorced. Right now, they're on their way to some fun in the sun…but I've got a nice surprise here for you."

Good Bird came on, and he said, "Like my friend said…there's a surprise here…namely one of Lucille's missiles. At the end of this recording, you'll have exactly five seconds to think about what you've done, and then you'll realize why it's a BAD idea to mess with my best friends. Have a nice day…what's left of it…"

The tape clicked off, and Cheese screamed, **"JERRY, GET RID OF THAT THING NOW!! HURRY, THROW IT INTO THE SEA BEFORE WE BOTH GET BLOWN INTO ORBIT!!"**

Jerry pulled back his arm and gave it his hardest throw, and then he went to wipe the sweat off his head…only to find the statue glued to his hand. Cheese and Jerry's eyes went wide as saucers, and they both tried to run away…and they ended up bumping into each other. Seconds later, the missile went off, and Cheese flew into a tree, while Jerry hit the sand dune next to him. He said, "Blown up twice in one day…how could this possibly get any…worse?" He looked over at Cheese, and to his horror, the stupid rodent's face was starting to glow red. Jerry said, "No, Seymour…please…you've blown up once already…please calm down…I-oh no…"

Cheese exploded, and Jerry got blasted right into the water. Cheese was covered in soot, and he said, "One of these days, I'll have the city of Little Tokyo right in the palm of my hand…I wish I could find my hand…"

The stupid rodent crumbled into a dust pile, and silence returned to Prisoners' Island.

**Grand Bahama…**

Speedy and Polly stepped off of the ship, and they found a limousine already waiting to drive them to the Bahama Star, the best luxury hotel on the island. Aiko sat on her mother's lap, and she said, "I'm so happy you and daddy stayed together, mommy. I never want you to break apart."

Polly said, "Don't worry, Aiko…I'll never leave your father's side…ever. I love him…and nothing can ever make me stop loving him…or you."

Aiko hugged her mother, and then she fell asleep for the rest of the ride, while Polly softly caressed her daughter's hair. Speedy gently ran his hands through his wife's soft hair, and she snuggled against his chest.

When they finally arrived, a bellhop took their luggage up to their room, while Speedy made his way over to the front desk. The clerk said, "Hello, sir. May I help you?"

Speedy said, "Yes, I'm here for the two-week honeymoon suite that I booked…under the name 'Cerviche.'

The clerk checked on his computer, and he said, "Yes…here we are…Speedy Yattaro Cerviche…your wife Polly Esther Cerviche…and your young daughter…Aiko Kaname Cerviche. Your room is up on the fifteenth floor…Suite 15106. Enjoy your stay, sir."

Speedy accepted the electronic card from the clerk, and then he and his family headed into the elevator. With a boost from her mother, Aiko hit the button for the fifteenth floor, and within minutes, they arrived just a few doors down from their room. Speedy slid the card into the lock, and it opened to reveal a beautiful, fully-stocked suite with a large bed, an ocean-view balcony, and all the other amenities. There was a smaller room off to the side, which Aiko quickly adopted as her own. She went in to take a brief nap, and when she was out of earshot, Speedy said, "Just think, Kitten…two weeks here…just you, me, and Aiko. No Cheese…no Ninja Crows…no deliveries…nothing but our love."

Polly pulled him close, and she said, "There's no other place I want to be right now, Speedy…other than right here with you."

Speedy kissed her deeply, eventually sinking onto the soft mattress with the love of his life.

A few hours later, Speedy and Polly gently roused Aiko, and they headed out for some scuba diving. After a half-hour of instruction, the three of them suited up and dove into the warm, crystal blue waters, and Aiko started collecting sea shells, while her parents swam nearby, keeping a watchful eye on her. When their tanks began to run low, they made their way to the surface, pulled their gear off, and Speedy paid the instructor for his services. Next, they hopped onto a tour bus and spent the next few hours driving around, admiring the local sites. Polly looked into Aiko's bag of seashells, and she said, "What are you going to do with those, honey?"

Aiko said, "I'm gonna give one to you, one to daddy, and one to all my friends and family back home…and whatever's left, I'll keep them for myself, mommy. I'm going to start a collection."

Polly smiled, and she lightly ruffled her daughter's red hair…a carbon copy of her own blazing locks.

Soon, the sun was high in the sky, and the three happy felines stopped for lunch at an outdoor café. Speedy and Polly ordered lemon-glazed chicken, while Aiko ordered a kids' meal of chicken fingers and fries. They shared an apple pie for dessert, and then they spent the next few hours shopping in the various souvenir shops along the plaza.

When Speedy and Polly had finally had enough, they collected Aiko and called a cab back to the hotel, so that they could go out for dinner. When they were all set, they headed for the best restaurant in the area, the Tropical Paradise.

Making their way inside, Speedy and Polly were immediately shown to their seats, since Speedy had called for reservations. The waiter placed a basket of breadsticks in front of them, along with some light strawberry wine. For Aiko, he poured a glass of soda, before leaving the three of them to decide on their dinner.

Polly said, "Speedy…I've had so much fun today, and I know that without you…I'd never have been able to recover. My heart was almost crushed, and you still managed to come and carry me away on your wings of love. I don't know what I did to deserve you, Pussycat…but I do know this…I'll always stay with you, because you are the only cat that could ever make me feel this wonderful."

Speedy replied, "You don't have to do anything special to deserve me, Kitten…you've been my best friend ever since we first met, and even though we had some rough times in the past, I never blamed you for any of it. Like I said before…we still have our whole lives ahead of us, Polly…and I only want to spend that life with you. I love you, Kitten."

Polly kissed Speedy on the nose, and she said, "I love you too, Speedy."

Their waiter returned, and he said, "Welcome, Mr. And Mrs. Cerviche…and Ms. Aiko Cerviche. What can I get for you on this lovely evening?"

Aiko said, "I'll have the…beef and cheese ravioli Kids' Meal with mini-meatballs, please."

The waiter took down her order, and then he turned to face Polly. He said, "What's your pleasure, Mrs. Cerviche?"

Polly looked at Speedy with a smile on her face, and she replied, "We'll have the two-person Spaghetti plate with meatballs, and a garden salad with ranch dressing."

The waiter called in their orders, and he left to wait for the food to be brought out. Speedy said, "Kitten…I've got a present for you…a very special gift, for the most special person in my life."

Polly accepted the small box from Speedy, and when she saw the gold heart-shaped locket inside, she gasped. It was decorated with their initials, along with the Japanese symbols for 'love' and 'eternity'. She opened it to find a tiny picture of the two of them, holding Aiko between them, while their darling kitten smiled at the camera. Polly said, "Oh Speedy…it's so beautiful!! God, Speedy…I love you so much!!"

Speedy hugged her, and he replied, "I know, Kitten…I love you too."

Polly handed him a box of her own, and he opened it to find a silver watch, with their initials engraved into the back, surrounded by a heart. Speedy kissed her, and then their food arrived, nice and piping hot.

After saying 'Grace', they dug into their meals, and then they ordered some ice cream for dessert. Speedy paid for everything, leaving a gracious tip, and then they went out onto the beach for a stroll in the moonlight. Aiko sat down and started drawing a picture in the sand, while her parents ran through the surf at the edge of the beach. Speedy caught Polly in his arms and twirled her around, causing her to squeal with pleasure. He set her down gently, looking deep into her sparkling eyes. The soft moonlight caused her red hair to shine like a ruby, and her blue eyes blazed with the fire of the love in her heart. He said, "My God…Polly, you are so beautiful!! I must be the luckiest cat on Earth to have you by my side."

Polly leaned against him, and she said, "I know, Pussycat…I'm thanking my lucky stars for bringing me together with you…my one and only true love."

Their lips met, and Speedy started tracing Polly's spine through her dress. She purred softly, and Speedy said, "I love it when you purr, Kitten…I really do."

Polly smiled and snuggled closer against him, and she said, "Let's head back to our room, Speedy…I'm sure you can make me purr some more…"

Smiling, Speedy scooped Polly into his arms, and Aiko said, "Mommy, Daddy…look!! I made a picture for you!"

Speedy and Polly both came over, and right there, was the picture Aiko had so lovingly crafted. It was of Speedy holding Polly in his arms, with a heart above them, along with the sun, and Aiko had drawn herself standing next to them. Polly said, "Oh honey…it's beautiful!! Thank you!!"

Speedy said, "It's too bad we can't…wait a second…don't go anywhere."

Speedy dashed off, and he brought back a professional photographer. He placed some money into the young male dog's hand, and he said, "Can ya take a picture of me and my family right here, sitting around this picture my daughter drew?"

With a smile, the photographer said, "I'd be honored. Gather 'round, and I'll take care of the rest."

Speedy sat down next to Polly, and Aiko got cozy on her mother's lap. The three of them smiled for the camera, and then came the flash. Speedy accepted the picture gratefully, and he said, "Thanks, have a nice evening."

The photographer said, "You too, sir. Good night."

**Back at the hotel…**

Speedy placed the **'DO NOT DISTURB' **sign up on the outside of the door, and then he headed into his daughter's room to join his wife, as they waited to put their darling kitten to bed. While Aiko brushed her teeth, Polly waited on her daughter's bed with the book that Aiko had chosen. Aiko walked in and got herself comfy, and then Polly opened the book. Speedy sat down next to Polly, smiling at his wife and daughter as they read the book together. After Polly closed the book, she kissed her daughter on the nose, and then she said, "Sweet dreams, Aiko."

The young kitten said, "Goodnight, mommy. Have a good sleep with daddy."

Speedy kissed his daughter, and then he tucked her in. He said, "I will, honey. Goodnight."

Polly turned her daughter's nightlight on, and then she and Speedy headed outside to their room. Polly said, "Hold on, Pussycat…I've got a surprise for you. Just give me a few minutes, and I'll be right back."

Polly grabbed a bag out of her suitcase, and then she headed into the bathroom. In the meantime, Speedy changed into his pajamas, and he put on a little bit of the cologne that Polly loved so much.

In the meantime, Polly quickly changed into her special 'surprise', and she sprayed on a little bit of the strawberry-scented perfume that Speedy loved. Satisfied, she walked out into the room, and when Speedy saw her, his eyes went wide. He said, "Oh-my…Polly…I've never seen you wear…you are such a beautiful Kitten…"

Polly smiled, slowly walking towards the bed. She said, "You like, Pussycat?"

Speedy walked up and hugged her, and he said, "I like it, Kitten…I really do…you're wearing that sweet perfume, aren't you?"

Polly said, "Yes…and I see you're wearing that mountain-breeze scent that I love."

Speedy pulled her up against him, tracing his hands over her shoulders and back. He'd almost lost her, and he was determined never to let her out of his arms again, until the day they both took their last breaths. He said, "Polly…I'd like to sing this song for you…it's the perfect way to tell you just how much your love means to me."

Clearing his throat, Speedy faced his lovely wife, and then he began to sing.

' _Tonight it's very clear_

_As we're both lying here_

_There's so many things I want to say_

_I will always love you_

_I would never leave you alone_

_Sometimes I just forget_

_Say things I might regret_

_It breaks my heart to see you crying_

_I don't wanna lose you_

_I could never make it alone_

_I am a man who will fight for your honor_

_I'll be the hero you're dreaming of_

_We'll live forever_

_Knowing together that we_

_Did it all for the glory of love_

_You'll keep me standing tall_

_You'll help me through it all_

_I'm always strong when you're beside me_

_I have always needed you_

_I could never make it alone_

_I am a man who will fight for your honor_

_I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of_

_We'll live forever_

_Knowing together that we_

_Did it all for the glory of love_

_Just like a knight in shining armor_

_From a long time ago_

_Just in time I will save the day_

_Take you to my castle far away_

_I am a man who will fight for your honor_

_I'll be the hero you're dreaming of_

_We're gonna live forever_

_Knowing together that we_

_Did it all for the glory of love_

_We'll live forever_

_Knowing together that we_

_Did it all for the glory of love_

_We did it all for love_

_We did it all for love_

_We did it all for love_

_We did it all for love…'_

Polly had tears in her eyes, and she said, "Speedy…I'll never love anyone other than you…and to show you just how much I mean that…here's a special song from my heart to yours."

Clearing her throat, Polly began to sing with all her heart to the special male cat that she loved more than anything.

'_I never knew love like this before_

_Now I'm lonely never more_

_Since you came into my life_

_You are my lovelight, this I know_

_And I'll never let you go_

_You're my all, you're heart, part of me_

_Once I was lost and now I'm found_

_Then you turned my world around_

_When I need you, I call your name_

_'Cause I never_

_Knew love like this before_

_Opened my eyes_

_'Cause I never_

_Knew love like this before_

_What a surprise_

_'Cause I never_

_Knew love like this before_

_This feeling's so deep inside of me_

_Such a tender fantasy_

_You're the one I'm living for_

_You are my sunlight and my rain_

_And time could never change_

_What we share forever more_

_Ooooh-whooooa_

_I never knew love like this before_

_Now I'm lonely never more_

_Since you came into my life_

_'Cause I never_

_Knew love like this before_

_Opened my eyes_

_'Cause I never_

_Knew love like this before_

_What a surprise_

_'Cause I never_

_Knew love like this before_

_You are my lovelight, this I know_

_And I'll never let you go_

_You're my all, you're part of me_

_Once I was lost and now I'm found_

_And you turned my world around_

_When I need you, I call your name_

_'Cause I never_

_Knew love like this before_

_Opened my eyes_

_'Cause I never_

_Knew love like this before_

_What a surprise_

_'Cause I never_

_Knew love like this before_

_Inside of me_

_(I never) never_

_Knew love like this before_

_Opened my eyes_

_(Never) never, (never) never_

_(Never knew love like this)_

_I never knew, I never knew_

_I never_

_(Never) never, (never) never_

_(Never knew love like this)_

_I never knew, I never knew_

_I never knew_

_(Never) never, (never) never_

_(Never knew love like this)_

_I never knew-whoooooa_

_(Never)_

_Never knew-whooooa_

_(Never) never_

_(Never knew love like this)_

_I never knew-whoooooa_

_(Never)_

_Never knew-whooooa_

_(Never) never_

_(Never knew love like this)_

_I never knew, I never knew_

_I never knew (never)_

_I never knew, I never knew_

_I never knew (never) I never_

_Never knew love like this_

_(Never knew love like this)_

_I never knew-whoooooa_

_(Never)_

_Never knew-whooooa_

_(Never) never_

_(Never knew love like this)_

_Opened my eyes_

_What a surprise!'_

Speedy pulled Polly into a deep, passion-filled hug, and he said, "Polly, my sweet kitten…that was so beautiful. I've never been more in love with you, than I am right now, Polly…let me show you how much I love you."

Polly smiled, and then the two of them began kissing passionately, as they made their way over to their bed. Polly sank down onto the mattress, and Speedy followed soon after. He reached up and gently stroked her cheek, and moments later, they both lost themselves in the heat of their unending passion.

An hour later, they made their way into the bathroom to clean up, and then they changed their bed sheets. Climbing under the covers, Speedy wrapped his arms around Polly's slim waist, while she snuggled up against his chest. She said, "Sleep tight, Speedy…I love you."

Speedy kissed her on the lips, and he said, "Goodnight, Polly…I love you too, and I always will."

Moments later, Speedy and Polly were both fast asleep, knowing that they would always be together no matter what.

**  
The End.**


End file.
